


The Entwined Path

by PhoenixTucker



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Politics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 77,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTucker/pseuds/PhoenixTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Tucker met a lot of people in his life. Not many made an impression on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thick of it fic. Let me know what you think.  
> I am not of the strongest Political mind but i have done what research i can to stick as close as i can.  
> Quotes taken from The Thick of It Season 3 ep 8

Shrugging his blazer over his shoulders Malcolm fixed his cuff of the black Ted Baker suit.

“Sam! Get me Trevor on the phone, I’ve got some serious fucking cleaning up to do” Malcolm smiled to himself. He told them he would be back. They couldn't fucking keep him away. Steve fucking fleming and his cluster fuck reject of humanity.

Turning down to his desk, picking up his ever faithful blackberry Malcolm's eyes fell upon a note sitting on the wood. “Sam!” Malcolm shouted, hearing the door open but his eyes stared upon the letters. “Who put this here?” Finally looking up at Sam who glanced at the note in Malcolm's hand.

“I don't know Malcolm” Sam answered before she passed him the phone. “Trevor, like you asked” Sam said when Malcolm gave Sam a rather blank confused look.

“Right! Yes thank you” Malcolm nodded and he put the phone to his ear. “Trevor! You flaccid bull sucking spineless shit” Malcolm took a final look at the note. **_Glad to have you back. E.S._** Holding the note over the bin, Malcolm watching the piece of paper float steadily to the bottom. Some things were better left in the trash.

 

* * *

 

 

Men and women, ministers of 10 Downing Street gathered around Malcolm's desk. All staring, eagerly awaiting his words of wisdom.

“Some people” Malcolm started. “They just fucking love to hate. Some people, they'd fucking walk around the fucking Garden of Eden fucking moaning about the lack of fucking mobile reception.” Malcolm paced in front of his desk, looking to each and every member in the room. “These are the kind of fucks who watched Mandela- Fucking Nelson Mandela-” Malcolm hesitated suddenly, his eyes falling on a face at the doorway. Brain clicking back into gear he carried on, bringing his eyes away from the face. “Walk to freedom, and said is Midsomer Murders not on the other side? So we fucking forget about them. JB, Cal Richards and there hordes of fucking robots. They're coming over the hill towards us, and all you've got to do it this” Malcolm's anger flared. “Bend down, pick up any fucking weapon you can and twat the fuckery out of them. Let's set fire to tears!” Malcolm shouted, his audience getting fired up. “Let's go! Lets go. Yes!” Malcolm shouted still as everyone filed out.

He turned to Sam as she followed everyone else. But he soon noticed he was not alone in his office. “Where the fuck have you been!” Malcolm snarled as he stared at the person across his office.

“Good to see you too Malcolm” The voice replied, leaning against the door frame.

“Five fucking years Eve!” The angry Scot shouted and turned away from her, stepping towards the window as the memories came back to haunt him. He could never forget the moment she left.


	2. The Beginning

**Glasgow, 1992**

 

“Alright ladies, ladies!” A rather shrill voice called out across the bar, looking over the group of six women in front of her.

It was a friday night and the streets of Glasgow were alive with students, of workers blowing off the busy week.

“Now you know how the game is played, the rules are simple, find a man, get a drink, most drinks wins, simple as that” The voice continued. “So Eve, you first, it is your last night after all.”

“Oh thanks for reminding me, again, Holly” The woman named Eve spoke up.

Holly smiled. “Alright, let's pick you a man”

She started scanning her eyes through the crowds of people before settling on one poor soul. “There, him, at the bar” Holly pointed to the man and Eve looked to him.

“The guy in the suit? Okay, I can do that. Watch the master at work ladies” Eve grinned and made her way to the other end of the bar. Her eyes looking to the floppy brown haired man hunched over cradling a whiskey in his hand. Reaching him, Eve perched on the stool by his side. “Well...I must say you don't see many guys...”

“Fuck off” The deep gravelly voice cut in, taking Eve by surprise.

“No need for that” Eve spoke and looking at his profile she saw a frown develop on his face. “I'm not fucking off so shove it and talk to me” Eve snapped. That resulted in him looking at her now and she stared to him, captivated by his steely blue eyes. “Look, I don't want to piss you off, which clearly I already have. My...my friends, we play this stupid game...”

“You need me to buy you a drink” The Scot once more interrupted her.

“You don't have too, I...i can give you the money, it's my last night, I will look lame” Eve tried to make her case but found she was failing miserably by the look on the man's face. There was a moment of silence between them both, Eve, now too nervous to speak. She had never met a man who did this to her. She was always confident with the opposite sex, but this man turned her to jelly, and she wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

“What's your name?” The man asked, that was certainly not what Eve expected, sure it would be another insult to turn her away.

“Erm...Evelyn Shaw, but everyone calls me Eve” Eve answered him, seeing him get the attention of the barman. “What's yours?” Eve dared to ask.

“Malcolm Tucker” The man answered. “Cosmopolitan for the lady” Malcolm said to the barman, yet again Eve was stunned.

“How'd you know I liked them?” Eve questioned and Malcolm gave her yet another steely look.

“What woman doesn't, it is all you drink” Malcolm snipped.

“Well not all” Eve retorted, thanking the barman when she received her drink.

“Now you have your drink and your number” Malcolm stated bluntly and Eve slowly nodded.

“Yeah...I guess I will leave you to it then, thanks” Eve hesitated but when she got not reply she slowly slid from the stool and walked to her friends, clasping the cosmo in her hand. Chancing a look back at the man who captured her attention for reasons unknown to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A quiet drink, one drink. Well that was simply impossible on the streets of Glasgow. This might be his home town but things had changed since he was last here. Students had taken over. But Malcolm tucker needed a drink.

It had been a busy week, a few weeks ago Malcolm had moved up from his job at The Times as a political correspondent and was not a press officer for the deputy Prime Minister. So he had a lot of shit to clean up.

Out of his hotel Malcolm went to the first bar nearly, as soon as he stepped through the doors, the glaring light and deafening noise of Jump by House of Pain hit his ears. Not a song Malcolm found himself fond of. Making his way to the bar he ordered himself a whiskey, trying to relax from his week. Just as he was going to take a sip of the liquid gold, a sharp fruity smell wafted from his left before a voice spoke up, not wanting any hassle tonight, he told it straight, like he always did.

“Fuck off” Malcolm stated clearly. He didn't care if it was the Pope sitting next to him, he wanted them gone. But this girl was clearly not taking the hint. So clearly she was stupid. Deciding to see what idiot creature sat next to him, Malcolm turned, giving his look that made the mightiest of men weep. But what he saw made his stop. Hesitating for a second, a second too long, but he took in all of her.

Dark tawny hair shimmering in the acidic lights, loose curls that fell to frame her face, her skin soft and pink, eyes a midnight blue and full cherry red lips. Malcolm stared as she spoke, speaking of some nonsense game to chat up as many men possible to get as drunk as possible for as little as possible. Well Malcolm had no worry that this girl would struggle to win.

He was rarely taken aback by someone. And so far this beautiful woman had stunned him into his place. Realising the gibbering had stopped, Malcolm took his turn. It was only fair to know this woman's name before she disappeared into the night of a drunken haze. Evelyn Shaw, he would remember that name, he didn't know why, but something told him he had too.

“Malcolm Tucker” Malcolm answered her question and looked to the barman. Well might as well play along. Smiling in his head when he shocked Eve. Cosmopolitan, everyone was drinking them. Except him, never would he let some red fruity excuse for alcohol touch his lips. She had what she came for, a free drink, now he was no longer required.

“Now you have your drink” Malcolm stated gazing down at his untouched whiskey, hearing the hesitation and hurt in her voice as she walked away. Surely he can't care, he is just part of the game.


	3. My Interesting Man

The drinks continued to flow. Eve was determined to enjoy her last night. She wouldn't let some grouch get to her. But he was still eating away at the back of her mind. Just as the karaoke got into full flow, Eve made a dash for the toilets, hoping to avoid being dragged onto the stage. Eve could hold a tune but she had no desire to make a fool of herself no matter how many drinks she had had.

Leaving the bathroom, Eve saw her friends singing a painful rendition of Take on Me and so took the opportunity to get some air. Pushing open the door of the stuffy bar Eve suddenly screamed. She had pushed the door open with a greater force than she realised and it slammed into someone with a hard thump.

“Oh my god!” Eve shouted and quickly pounced on the man, now doubled over holding his nose. “Oh my god I’m so sorry” Eve fell pale when she saw blood trickling through his fingers. “You're bleeding” Eve said moving to his side.

“No shit” The man mumbled and he stood up straight.

“Malcolm! Oh shit, I didn't realise it was you, shit fuck, no put your head down” Eve grabbed a hold of Malcolm and saw him on a low wall. “Head down or you will choke on your own blood” Eve force him to lean down when he tried to sit up. “Wait there, don't you move” Getting up Eve ran inside and to the bar, grabbing a bag of ice and some cloth's. Running back outside she looked to the wall but Malcolm was gone.

“For fucks sake!” Eve snapped. Looking up and down the street she saw a figure stumbling on the path. “Oi!” Eve ran after Malcolm. “I told you to stay put!” Grabbing his arm she pulled him onto a bench. “I'm trying to fucking help” Eve pulled his hand from his nose, it was very red and swollen. “This is going to hurt” Gently she pressed the ice to his nose resulting in a sharp hiss from Malcolm, pulling back but Eve was insistent.

“I need a fucking doctor” Malcolm said as he stared at Eve.

“The ice is helping, blood is stopping” Eve noted, not looking at Malcolm's eyes, almost too afraid.

“You broke my nose” Malcolm stated, anger covering his voice.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there” Eve said, using a cloth to gently clean his face.

“How could you know I was there, you still broke my fucking nose though!” Malcolm snapped which caused Eve to wince.

“Yes, I'm sorry alright, I'm trying to help, just stay still and shut up” Eve retorted and Malcolm did so. Continuing to clean him up, feeling his eyes pierce into hers. After a few silent minutes Eve took the ice away. The swelling had gone down and the bleeding had stopped. Shyly she moved away, not having realised that she was mere inches from his face. Looking to her hands she was covered in his blood. “I think you will be okay”

“Where did you learn to do that?” Malcolm spoke up now, taking Eve by surprise after such a lengthy silence.

“Erm...when I was at school I took a first aid course, comes in handy I guess” Eve said standing in front of him, feeling unsure of herself.

“Thanks” Malcolm stood up from the bench, looking at his shirt which was most definitely ruined.

“Can I at least buy you a drink, go some way into saying sorry” Eve suggested as she looked to his bloodied clothing. Sure Malcolm would tell her where she could stuff it. But clearly this man was full of surprises.

“Alright, y'made this sorry state, so now ya put up with it” Malcolm spoke and he moved past Eve as he headed towards the bar. Eve quickly jogged forwards to catch up with Malcolm's long strides.

Back in the bar she watched him take a seat in the corner, instead of joining him Eve moved to the bar to get the drinks.

Sitting back beside Malcolm, she passed the man his drinks. A double and for herself, a barcardi and lime.

“So how come you stuck around, you don't seem the type to party the night away with a bunch of students” Eve spoke as she looked to the man across from her.

“I'm not, but I stayed, fuck knows why, especially now” Malcolm placed gentle fingers on his nose. Although red, it didn't look quite as fierce. Eve couldn't look more apologetic. “So why leave university?” Malcolm asked her.

“How did you know I was leaving university?” Eve instead asked him.

“Halfway through the school year, in a student bar and you told me it is your last night” Malcolm spoke as he took a drink of his whiskey.

“Well I applaud your powers of deduction” Eve nodded to him.

“So why leave?” Malcolm again asked and Eve sighed with a hint of sadness.

“My course, I was studying Classics and Italian, and you know what, into my third year I came to realise...Classics is so dull. I want excitement, thrills, not knowing what is round the next corner.” Eve enthused and looking to Malcolm she saw him simply staring. “But...what do I do now” Eve sighed and looked to Malcolm with curiosity. “What do you do, you look an interesting man.”

“Interesting...I’m not so sure. I'm a press officer for the Deputy PM.” Malcolm said as he felt the pleasant burn of the alcohol travel down his throat.

“Wow” Eve was impressed, she could imagine this man in politics. “So do you plan on being Prime Minister one day?” Eve asked and Malcolm cringed.

“Fuck no, too much attention” Malcolm answered.

“Ah, so behind the scenes man, I get the impression that you like telling people what to do” Eve said as she drank her Bacardi.

“Yes and no, people simple seem tae lack the ability to know how to dae anything”

“So you come in and clean up the shit” Eve said.

“If ah have tae” Malcolm said looking to her face, seeing her smiles and eye's light up.

“I have always loved politics” Eve grinned and Malcolm scoffed.

“Why?” Malcolm questioned her and Eve thought a moment before smiling again.

“It's addictive, I want to understand, I want to know. To know and understand the government and make others know. The system if fucked up, always has been always will be. But it can be controlled, to have that control is such a power. There is good and evil in politics, but it's shit full of corruption” Eve said and she smiled taking a breath.

Malcolm gazed at her. She reminded him of a younger self. He was just the same when he discovered politics. Thinking he could change it all given the chance. But idea's changed as you grew older and less wiser.

“God that sounded so stupid didn't it” Eve said quietly and it warranted a chuckle from Malcolm.

“Everyone thinks the same tae start with”

“So you did?” Eve asked and Malcolm nodded.

“You very quickly realise it's a whole lot fucking complicated” Malcolm said as he placed his glass back onto the table.

“Do you like your job?” Eve asked him. Malcolm didn't answer straight away. In face it took him a while to say his reply.

“Yes, or I wouldn't still be here” Malcolm said and he smiled to her.

“I guess so, but you could just be there for the sake of it”

“True, I could be, but I’m not, I'm good at my job, I work fucking hard at it.” Malcolm noted.

“How long have you been married?” Eve suddenly changed the subject and they both looked to the gold band on his finger.

“Five years” Malcolm said, slowly turning the ring on his finger.

“Kids?”

“No, fuck no, she wants them, I don't” Malcolm stated and Eve looked to him closely. She got the feeling that Malcolm tended not to talk about himself too often. “She wants the family life, cottage in the countryside, white picket fence, a dog and half a dozen kids.” Malcolm spoke with an undertone of distaste.

“You don't seem the type for that” Eve said “If you have such a different ideals, why stay”

“Because I love you, love conquers all right...” Malcolm stated and down the last remnants of his drinks.

“Can I get you another?” Eve asked seeing his empty glass. Just as Malcolm was about to reply she was grabbed by a woman.

“Where have you been, come on, met this gorgeous guy, he's perfect for you. Just who you need to get over Tom” Holly, clearly drunk, pulled Eve from the chair and onto her feet. She tried to resist and turned to Malcolm.

“Sorry, I will be back with another drink, I promise.” Eve called out as she was dragged across the floor.

 

* * *

 

Eve was going crazy, sitting at a table facing some guy, yes he was good looking but conversation was difficult.

“Just going to pop to the toilet” Eve slid out from the table, heading to the toilets but she looked back to the table where her and Malcolm had been earlier. It was empty. Avoiding the toilets she turned back to the bar, searching for him.

But he was gone. Malcolm was gone. She had lost her interesting man.

Eve would see him again. She made a promise.

Eve did not break her promises.

 


	4. This is Politics

**Richmond House, London, 1997**

 

The elevator doors opened onto the fifth floor and Malcolm stepped out. Walking down the large marble corridors, knowing exactly where he was going.

“Morning all, morning” Malcolm called as he saw all the little minions at work behind there desks. Pushing open the large oak door of Mark Richard, Secretary of State for Health's office. Malcolm didn't knock, he didn't have too.

“Mark, right you little impish fly bitten harpy, BBC breakfast, fuck why the PM agreed to this but we have two days to not shit this up” Malcolm put his folders on the desk and paced the room.

“Malcolm, always a pleasure” Mark spoke dryly as he watched the man across from him. “I think it is a good idea, this could work well for us”

“Yeah well you think genital herpes works well for us don't you” Malcolm retorted. “Look just don't fuck this up and it will be fine” Malcolm folded his arms over his chest and stared down the MP in front of him as mark leant forward on the desk and placed his glasses onto the notepad he was writing on.

“Don't worry Malcolm, I have a new policy advisor, she is a bright young thing, idea's coming out everywhere, good idea's at that.” Mark said and a dark look came upon Malcolm's face.

“A new advisor...who?” Malcolm questioned.

“Me” A voice spoke from the doorway causing Malcolm to spin around. Seeing a woman by the door. Surely not, Malcolm thought.

“Evelyn Shaw Mister Tucker” Eve walked to Malcolm with her hand out. Malcolm was hesitant but he took a grip of her hand and shook it.”Likewise Miss Shaw” Malcolm said, almost dumbfounded.

“Eve, please, call me Eve” Eve smiled to him, taking her hand away and placing it by her side. Dressed in a sharp black suit and white shirt that hugged her in all the right places, heels that accentuated the her long legs. Hair in a loose ponytail, she was the perfect picture of beauty and professionalism. Any man's office fantasy. She was going to cause some serious trouble.

“Evelyn has been here a month and has made some considerable changes.” Mark said as he stood and stepped out from behind his desk.

“Is that so” Malcolm now staring at Eve who stared right back with a smile on her face.

“I like to think so, the public actually like the Minister here, and that is very rare. They think of him as approachable, one of them” Eve spoke proudly.

“Well aren't you just magical” Malcolm muttered under his breath only to see Eve wink at him.

“As she is my star of the department, I want her on the BBC behind the scenes, she will make me look good, and with you Malcolm, I will look perfect” Mark picked up his jacket suit from the back of his chair and slipped it on. “So I will leave you both too it, I have a meeting, so I will be back in a few hours. Have fun. And Evelyn, good luck” Mark smiled to Eve and she smiled right back.

“Oh I will be fine sire don't you worry.” Eve turned back to Malcolm who had his usual steely look on his face. When Mark left the office and they were alone, Eve held out her arms.

“Come on, you can't have expected me. Honestly I’m quite shocked you remember” Eve couldn't have had a bigger smile on her face.

“You broke my fucking nose, not something easily forgotten.” Malcolm spat.

“Oh it was just a scratch don't be so dramatic” Eve teased which caused Malcolm to charge at her. Smile faulting, she continued to stand her ground, breath hitching slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing here, four years ago you dropped out of fucking university and had nothing” Malcolm took a few steps back but never took his eyes away.

“Exactly, four years ago, a lot can change in four years. I left university because that wasn't me. Then I met a man in a crappy student bar who told me of a different path. And I took it, I wasn't going to let any other fuck tell me I shouldn't. I've worked fucking hard for this Malcolm, I've earned this job and I'm damn good at it so I'm not going to let anyone tell me otherwise, especially not you Malcolm fucking Tucker.” Eve flared up, shouting angrily.

“Well” Malcolm watched her tirade with an interest. “That passion never went out did it.” He noted. “For the record love, I was never going to make any comment that you shouldn't be here, because obviously you got here due to your passion and definitely not your looks- argh!” Malcolm stumbled back, a hand on his cheek as pain rushed to where Eve had just slapped him, hard.

“You twat! Don't you ever say anything like that Malcolm. You are fucking better than that” Eve was furious with what he had said.

“Fine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, yes you are fucking beautiful but I’m sure you are good at your fucking job as well” Malcolm held his hands up in forgiveness. Eve was breathing heavily but the anger slowly vented.

“I suppose I will take that as a compliment” Eve spoke and nodded. “Right we have two days to get the speech ready for the party conference” Eve said as she left the office to go to her own desk, Malcolm followed behind, watching as she took multiple sheets of notes from a folder.

“So you really did it, you really got into politics, I thought you would be another one who is all talk” Malcolm said as he watched Eve. Seeing her stand up straight and face him.

“Oh I’m never all talk Malcolm” Eve grinned and she led Malcolm back into the office to get started on the speech. “So when did you move up in the world?” Eve asked as she sat down at the desk, Malcolm grabbed a chair and placed it on the other side of the desk.

“18 months I became the Senior Press officer” Malcolm answered.

“And for the PM as well.” Eve noted and Malcolm looked to her curiously.

“Have you been stalking me?” Malcolm asked which caused Eve to laugh.

“No I haven't been stalking you” She smiled as Malcolm picked up a sheet of her notes. “You are a high ranking man in politics, you have more power than most of the Ministers, it's hard not to watch” Malcolm looked over at Eve as she spoke. “You'll soon have Martin Stewart's job” Malcolm chuckled but he nodded.

“Give it a year” Malcolm agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was close to 3 o'clock by the time Mark Richard's returned to the office, stepping out of the lift he watched as Malcolm was just leaving.

“Ah Malcolm” He saw the man stop and turn towards Mark. “So, what do you think of her?” Mark asked.

“Of Miss Shaw, very professional and efficient, she will do well” Malcolm answered honestly.

“My god, high praise coming from you, you must like her” Mark smiled and carried on, leaving Malcolm rooted to the spot. After a minute, and a shake of the head, Malcolm left Whitehall. Stepping into his office he saw as Eve was cleaning up.

“How did it go?” Mark asked, causing Eve to jump, not having realised he was there.

“It went well sir, I will have it ready for you tomorrow night.” Eve bundled up all the sheets of paper and held them in her arms.

“And working with Malcolm. I know that is never easy” Mark continued.

“Fine sir, he really isn't all that bad, you just don't want to cross him.” Eve answered with a pleasant smile. “I will be at my desk if you need me”

Mark watched Eve walk out his office and he took off his coat. The conference was going to go well.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tucker” Eve heard Malcolm pick up his phone. It was 6pm, Eve thought Malcolm might still be at the office, she however was at home in her apartment when the Minister had just dumped a shit storm on her. She had spent the last two days perfecting the speech when the Minister wanted a complete overhaul of it.

“Malcolm, it's Eve, I'm not disturbing you am I?” Eve asked.

“How did you get my number?” Malcolm questioned instead.

“I have my sources” Eve answered. “But I need your help, the Minister wants to change the speech”

“What! Fuck, why!” Malcolm shouted down the phone making Eve jump.

“He wants to change the first two paragraphs and the last, fuck knows why” Eve said and heard a growl in reply.

“Fuck sake, where are you?” Malcolm asked.

“At home” Eve answered.

“Home...what the fuck are you doing there?”

“It's six o'clock Malcolm, I don't live at the office unlike some” Eve stated.

“Fine, what's your address I will come round.” Malcolm said

“Six Claverton Street, Flat 2”

“In Pimlico?” Malcolm asked again.

“Yeah” Eve said as she walked into her kitchen and put the kettle on, she had a feeling it would be a long night.

“See you in 20 minutes” Eve heard Malcolm click off. Tossing her phone on the side she heaved a sigh and looked around her kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting on the sofa Eve heard a knock at the door, so pushing herself up she looked through the spyhole and saw Malcolm's profile. Taking off the latch Eve opened the door, about to speak when she saw a carrier bag in his hand.

“Have you eaten?” Malcolm asked.

“Er, no I haven't” Eve answered, she hadn't had a chance to make any dinner for herself. Stepping to the side she let Malcolm enter her flat.

“Good, I got chinese” Malcolm said walking inside.

“Living room is on the left” Eve said, she was no longer in her work clothes. Instead donning comfortable jeans and a black polo neck. Just as she turned into the living room to follow Malcolm she knocked into the back of him, having stopped. “What?” Eve asked stepping back from him.

“How long have you lived here?” Malcolm asked as he looked around the living room.

“Just over a month, haven't had time to unpack” Eve said as she moved through the living room to the kitchen. Her apartment was nothing but boxes. There was a sofa and a coffee table which was piled high with papers. Stacked at the side of the room were boxes, some opened, some as a table for other objects.

“What the fuck is this! It's like a fucking war room!” Eve heard Malcolm shout and she sighed. Taking two plates from the cupboard and grabbing the cutlery she walked back into the room to see Malcolm by the window. Standing against the walls were 3 large pin boards full of newspaper articles and details of various politicians.

“Fuck me” Malcolm muttered looking at the boards.

“It's how I work” Eve said as she put the plate on the coffee table.

“So where is the map of London and your miniature politicians, going to take over the fucking world.” Malcolm said as he took off his coat and tossed it over the arm of the sofa, still in his suit he had been in all day.

“Want a drink?” Eve asked as Malcolm took out the food cartons and put them on the table.

“Coffee, 2 sugars” He answered and Eve went to boil the kettle.

“So what sort of fucking changes does Richard's want to for this fucking speech.” Malcolm asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“He wants a complete change of the entire speech” Eve called from the kitchen. “He thinks it is too average, too common”

“Common, I’ll fucking ram common down his oxbridge throat.” Malcolm hissed.

“You'll have to get in line” Eve moved over to the sofa, placing Malcolm's coffee on top of one of the many piles of papers as she sat down beside him.

“Was it really me who made you go into politics?” Malcolm asked as he spooned rice onto his plate.

“You didn't make me do anything Malcolm, yes meeting you caused me to join politics. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have done so. To be honest I'm surprised I have gotten this far with my background.” Eve said as she put some of the sweet 'n' sour chicken on her plate.

“Your background?” Malcolm asked as he ate his rice. “Dirty little secrets...”

“No” Eve frowned. “Come on, University drop out, ill educated, I'm lucky I got this job, you worked your ass off to get where you are, I was just lucky... or I was hired due to my looks” Eve said with a hint of sadness.

“Hey, you are better than you think you are, ignore what I said earlier, you have a brain, and a bloody good one.” Malcolm said before he shivered. “Right, too much touchy feely, let's get this speech done.”

Eve smiled and she made a space on the coffee table for everything they needed.

 

 

It took two hours to fix the speech how Mark wanted it, and make sure it would sound right to Marks way of speaking. It was hard work but Eve felt it would be worth it.

Malcolm was stood looking at the pin boards, his tie loose on his shirt, his blazer having left his shoulders some time ago. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Cleaning up the plates, Eve dumped them into the sink.

“There is some serious detail in this” Malcolm admired. Seeing all the articles and the connections to the ministers with possible outcomes, along with any affect to Mark Richards.

“I like to be thorough” Eve said as she walked back into the living room but froze, colour draining her face, heart pounding. Staring as she saw Malcolm pulling one of the boards forwards from the wall to look behind it.

“No” Eve squeaked. Malcolm however did not listen. “No please Malcolm!” Eve ran forward and grabbed Malcolm's arm to pull him back but she was too late.

“What the fuck is this” Malcolm pulled the board forward to reveal more newspaper clippings, but they were much older.

Eve let go of Malcolm and she moved to the other side of the wall. Breathing heavily and staring to the floor.

“If this one of your dirty little secrets” Malcolm growled. “Eve what the fuck is this!” Anger rising and he turned to face her. Eve was trembling, she hadn't wanted anyone to know.

“That's what I hid from everyone, I wanted to forget, but I never could, and never will” Eve whispered, voice shaking. Too afraid to look at Malcolm, to see the fury on his face.

“What's this all about Eve?” Malcolm's voice was sharp but Eve was sure she felt a hint of care.

“My father” Eve chanced a look at Malcolm, he didn't look as angry as Eve thought he would be. Heaving Malcolm's awaiting silence, Eve carried on. “When I was six years old my dad disappeared, no one knew where, no contact, nothing. We thought maybe he was dead. My mum was distraught.” Eve paused. “They were happy, had a good marriage, a happy family. After five months he came, just came through the front door. I was happy. I had my dad back. Well I thought I did” Eve looked to a photo of herself at six years old standing in the arms of her mother. “Things changed quickly, the man who came back was not my father, not the husband to my mother. We didn't understand. My mother did everything to make him happy. But he killed her.” Eve slowly pushed away from the wall and she walked to an article on the board by itself. “It was a Sunday afternoon, beautiful day. I was playing in the garden with my little brother.” Eve closed her eyes a moment, memories flooding back, picturing the day so clearly. 

__

“ _Here, try this one” Eve said passing a square block to her brother. Taking hold of the block he placed it into the hole and grinned, clapping happily. “Aren't you a clever boy” Eve smiled ruffling her little brothers hair._

“ _NO! PLEASE!” Eve shot round to the house when she heard the scream._

“ _Stay here Tony” Eve scrambled to her feet._

“ _Eve!” The little lad called to his sister but Eve was already in the house. In the kitchen she heard a thump come from above._

“ _Mum!” Eve shouted, running through the living room and up the stairs. Her parents bedroom was above the kitchen so she automatically ran there._

“ _Mum!” Eve shouted again and pushing open the door she saw her father, standing over her mother as she lay motionless. His hands covered in blood, her mothers blood._

“ _No mum!” Eve ran towards her mum but stopped when her father turned towards her. His eyes were empty but dangerous, Very slowly he moved to Eve, knife, dripping with blood in his hand._

“ _Please, daddy” Eve begged backing up to the wall, petrified for her life. Thinking any moment now he was going to stab her, end her life. But instead of the knife, he lifted his hand and slapped it across Eve's face. Forcing her to the floor in a scream. With that he ran out the door._

“ _Daddy” Eve heard a tiny voice cry._

“ _Tony” Eve whispered, trying to get to her feet, hearing a scream followed by lots of thumping. Seeing stars, Eve forced herself to move and she crawled out of the bedroom, across the landing and to the stairs. She couldn't see Tony, where was he?_

_At the top of the stairs Eve looked down and saw a crumpled figure lying on the bottom step._

“ _Tony” Eve whimpered and she stumbled down the stairs to get to her little brother. Reaching him Eve knelt by his side. “Tony” Whispering, gently she turned him onto his back. Gasping she jerked backwards. Blood was trickling from his ears._

“ _Tony” Eve kept calling and she shook him gently, desperate for a reply. None came, her brother was gone. Realising this Eve crawled backwards and hugged her knees to her chest, staring at her little brothers body._

 

 “It was three hours before anyone came. I couldn't move, I just stared at him. The police thought I was crazy. I couldn't talk, I couldn't tell anyone what happened.” Eve trembled as she sat on the sofa. Malcolm beside her but he was silent as he listened. “They caught him, my dad, he confessed but he never said why, and never told anyone where he went. He got a life sentence in prison.”

What happened to you?” Malcolm spoke up now.

“I was only six, so I got put into a care home. I had no other family. I was adopted by a lot of families. But I was a messed up kid” Eve was staring at the floor as she spoke. “Having something like that happen does screw you up. So I started rebelling. I moved school countless times, don't think I was in one spot for more than a year” Eve quickly glanced at Malcolm who was listening intently, a blank look on his face. Turning away Eve carried on.

“When I turned 17 I was on my own, had a flat, full time job and studied when I could. I wanted to make something of myself. So I worked fucking hard and somehow got the grades to get into university. The rest speaks for itself.” Eve finished.

“No wonder you're fucking mental” Malcolm said and Eve looked at him.

“Well that's my excuse, what's yours?” Eve said and she smiled before laughing lightly.

“Touché” Malcolm laughed and Eve stood up.

“Enough of this, time for a drink” Moving into the kitchen, Eve searched her cupboards, knowing she had a bottle somewhere. “Ah ha!” Eve reached to the back behind some plates and pulled out a 10 year old whiskey. Pouring a generous amount in each she walked back to the living room, holding the glass out to Malcolm.

“Trying to get you drunk so I can have my way with you” Eve smirked as Malcolm took the glass from Eve.

“Don't need to get me drunk for that luv” Malcolm noted and he looked to Eve's face who stared right back at him.

Seeing the fire light up in her eyes Malcolm steadily rose from the chair.


	5. You and Me

Placing the whiskey down on the table, Malcolm did not want to wast a goo drink no matter what. Stepping around the table Malcolm never took his eyes away from Eve's. Heart pounding he stood in front of her, feeling her breath quicken the closer he got. Staring into her eyes he sensed her questioning but he didn't give her a chance to speak.

Taking her mouth with his he pulled Eve's body closer, his hands on her cheeks as he felt Eve's fingers slide across his waist, gripping tightly, not letting him go. The heat in his body rose quickly, feeling Eve pulling his shirt from his trousers Malcolm broke the kiss and stared down at her.

“Are you sure?” Malcolm asked breathlessly, his lips swollen, tasting Eve. She just smiled up at him and with a hand on his neck she tugged Malcolm closer and kissed him passionately. The hunger become ravenous. Ripping off his tie Malcolm pulled off Eve's jumper, quickly finding her lips again as Eve pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around Eve he picked the woman up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Malcolm gently put Eve onto her back, crawling on top of her as he trailed kisses down her neck, devouring her breasts before moving lower to her stomach. Looking to Eve's face he watched as she bit her lip, eyes closed in anticipation.

Slowly his long fingers pulled down the zip of her jeans. Lifting her hips Eve allowed Malcolm to pull them down. Malcolm could feel the heat radiating from her. Dropping the jeans onto the floor Malcolm pressed his lips on the inside of her thigh, his finger toying with the straps of her underwear.

“Malcolm, please” Eve moaned and Malcolm replied. Pulling the underwear down her legs and onto the floor he flicked his tongue against her clit. “Oh god” Eve moaned, biting her lip again/ Resulting in Malcolm running his tongue along her heat, pressing inside her. Arching her back, Eve clutched the bed sheets in pleasure. She scraped her fingers through Malcolm's hair, groaning still.

Moving away Malcolm pressed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue inside, wrestling against her own. Running his hands along the soft skin of her waist he felt Eve widen her legs.

“Take me” Eve whispered in his ear, already out of breath and Malcolm did not hesitate. Finding her entrance he pushed inside her, the heat enveloping him. Hearing a low pleasured groan leave her lips.

“Oh fuck” Malcolm groaned, breathing hard, his gut tightening. Pushing as deep inside her as he could he came, hard, emptying himself. Eve moaned, her body tensing, arching her breasts upwards as she reached orgasm.

Gasping for breath, Malcolm gazed down to Eve, smiling up at him she pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. Running his fingers over her cheek, Malcolm lay by her side.

Taking a minute to catch there breaths, Eve slowly sat up, looking to Malcolm on the pillow.

“I will get us some water” Eve spoke softly, leaning down she kissed his lips and climbed out of the bed.

Malcolm, watching her go, smiling as he ran his hands over his face, taking a few deeps breaths to regain himself. Hearing Eve in the kitchen he slowly sat up against the headboard. Pulling the bed sheet over his waist he waited.

Malcolm had to question if this was right as he looked to the ring on his finger. He was married, he couldn't do this. He loved his wide, but Eve, she was beautiful, yet so was his wife. Eve though was different, good different. Younger, full of spirit, and she admired him. Eve then came back, standing at the doorway, two glasses of water in her hands, she was wearing Malcolm's shirt which was far too big but it looked better on her then on him.

“Here” Eve moved to the bed and knelt beside Malcolm, passing him one of the glasses.

“Thanks” Malcolm croaked before clearing his throat. “You look good in my shirt” Malcolm said truthfully, letting his eyes wander over Eve's body. Seeing her blush she looked down at herself.

“I might just keep it” Eve smiled.

“I can't got home without my shirt” Malcolm sipped from the water, leaning forwards his fingers playing with the buttons on the shirt.

“You can borrow one of mine” Eve smiled cheekily, putting the glass on the bedside table she crawled to Malcolm. “Might be a bit tight but...” Eve ran her hand over his chest “...it will accentuate your curves” Eve whispered and kissed Malcolm's jaw.

Malcolm laughed and he wrapped his arms around Eve, bringing her close. As she straddled his lap Malcolm looked to her face, trailing his fingers over her cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“You are beautiful” Malcolm whispered and he kissed her lips softly, tenderly. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be doing this. But he was, and Malcolm did not want to stop.

 

They made love throughout the rest of the night. Eve offered Malcolm to stay but just after two am, he left the bed and got dressed.

“This can't happen again” Malcolm said quietly as he sat on the bed tying his shoelaces.

“I know” Eve replied, watching Malcolm's back as she sat against the headboard, holding her knees to her chest. Hearing Malcolm sigh and turn to her.

“We can't fucking start anything, we do... everything gets fucked up.” Malcolm stood up and put his blazer on.

“I know Malcolm, I know” Eve said tiredly. Looking away from Malcolm, sensing him staring at her but with a sigh he left the bedroom and out of Eve's apartment.

 

Lying on her side she closed her eyes, smelling Malcolm's scent on the pillow.

Eve didn't think it was a mistake.

She did not think it was a mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The Next Morning.**

 

Eve watched as Richard's stood in front of the press. It had been a busy morning, camera's following Richard's for a behind the scenes look at his role in politics. So far it was going well. Everything went without a hitch. But this was the biggest moment, the speech they had been working hard for.

“Over the next five years, the Prime Minister had pledged that we shall increase the real resources available to the national health service year on year. Through this parliament and the next. It is the 18 years since 1979, I will not say it 18 times – in which the Government have increased the resources available to the NHS year on year. We have delivered a growing NHS and a wider range of care is available to patients. More patients are being treated and better quality care is being provided. That is the Government's record on the NHS and we are pledged to project it through the next five years of the next parliament. Labour is committed to the abolition of a scheme that has delivered real improvements to the patients, the question about how to deliver real improvements to the patients of the national health service can have only one answer: re-elect a conservative government. Thank you” Richard's finished and walked off the podium, ignoring the barrage of questions from journalists.

Eve was stunned. What the hell was that. That was nothing that she spent the past few days working on.

Oh she was royally fucked.


	6. Never Mix Business with Pleasure

**NATO Summit, Madrid, 1997**

 

It was the highest security meeting of the year. All the heads of state were attending to discuss inviting the Czech Republic, Hungary and Poland to begin accession talks with the alliance.

The Prime Minister of course was in attendance, having taken with him the Secretary of State for Defence Henry Jackson.

The first day of the three day event was over. It had been lengthy but a lot of talking had come out of it. The Russians had serious concerns for the NATO enlargement however they were at the same time negotiating a formalized relationship with the Alliance.

Tonight though was a formal informal meet and greet. A chance for the heads of state to gather outside of talks and meet other high ranking members of the Alliance.

That was where Evelyn was now. Leaning against the bar as she waited for her drink. Wearing the only formal gown she had brought, a black chiffon v-neck long flowing gown with an open back, diamond tear drop earrings having her hair down in loose curls. Eve had to admit that she looked fucking good in this dress. Just as she received her drink a figure appeared by her side.

“You best be careful luv, lookin' like that people round here will think you are trying to jump into there trousers” Came a thick Scottish accent. Eve paused and turned to look at the man.

“Are you offering Mr McDonald?” Eve said as she looked at the younger man. Noting his thick brown curly hair and angry face.

“Oh you know how I keep trying Miss Shaw” Jamie said as he indicated for the barman.

“Where's your master, he tends to keep you on a short lead, shocked you are even here” Eve said as she watched the man.

“Oh you know Malc, doing his rounds, he will be thrilled to see you, pissed didn't begin with you after that Richard's fuck up” Jamie said as he turned back to Eve.

“I didn't plan on sticking around. I knew it was over for Richard's, he was finished after that speech so I got out as fast as I could. Malcolm knew that wasn't my fault so he cant be pissed at me.” Eve stated.

“Oh he can luv, he can be pissed at whoever the fuck he wants, and he was seriously fucked off.” Jamie got his beer and took a sip.

“Well then he will be so happy to see me, it's been five months but I sure know how Malcolm loves to hold a grudge” Eve smiled.

“That I certainly do” Came an all too familiar voice behind Eve. Turning around she looked up at the man. Greeted with the infamous bollocking face of Malcolm Tucker.

“Hello Malcolm” Eve spoke with confidence.

“I need a word with you” Malcolm spoke in his low Scottish burr. Taking Eve's elbow and guiding her across the floor out of the main hall into the corridor before he let go. “What the fuck happened, I've tried to contact you” Malcolm questioned Eve.

“My number changed when I changed jobs, I didn't want anything from that getting back to me” Eve explained.

“What about me, how the fuck was I meant to contact you, you could have rung me” Malcolm hushed to her.

“No Malcolm, you made it very clear where I stood with you. Besides if you had really wanted to get in contact with me you could have, I wasn't hiding away.” Eve spoke with anger. “You wanted nothing to do with me, so that's exactly what you got” Eve scowled to the man before walking away back into the main hall. She had been hurt by Malcolm, feeling hurt and used. Back at the bar Eve picked up her drink, looking back to the door to see Malcolm hovering, but instead she made her way to a group of men she knew.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later as the night wore on, the hall steadily emptying. The leader's had of course left early, only the lesser important but harder working members of government were still around.

Eve stood on the balcony which overlooked the beautiful city of Madrid, gazing down upon it. Thinking she would call it a night Eve turned to leave but halted when a man approached.

“Jamie, how can I help?” Eve asked him, seeing he looked unsteady on his feet. Clearly the Glaswegian had taken all the offerings of the free bar.

“Oh I don't like to see a pretty lady stood by her wee self” Jamie smiled at Eve as he stepped in front of her.

“How kind of you Jamie but I am just going to bed” Eve said to him. Jamie was a good looking man, he had a nice smile but Eve had no interest in him.

“Then I will have to walk you to your room, it's not safe” Jamie stumbled through his words.

“I will be fine Jamie, I think it is you who will need help to bed” Eve chuckled patting his arm.

“Is that an offer?” Jamie smiled cheekily. Sighing with defeat she looked at Jamie, raising her hand she rested her palm lightly on his cheek. With a smile she pressed her lips to his, kissing him for a moment before pulling away.

“Goodnight Jamie” Eve stepped around the stunned man and left him in the main hall heading back to her room.

Once inside she pushed off her heels with a sigh and took her earrings out. Eve was greatly looking forward to a good nights sleep after her day.

Only for a knock to come at the door.

“Oh Christ Jamie” Eve muttered to herself, she had no desire to sleep with him, the kiss had simply been a kiss, just to shut him up, nothing more. Hoping she hadn't implied some sort of invitation to her room. As she opened the door it burst open, causing Eve to jump backwards.

“Malcolm! What the fuck!” Eve watched as Malcolm stormed into her room.

“Me! What the fuck! What about you, fucking Jamie, I saw you, fucking tongue down his throat, were you hoping for him huh, wanting him at your door so you he could fuck you against the wall” Malcolm was pacing the room, Eve could see how heavily he was breathing, how worked up he was.

“Malcolm what the fuck are you talking about, yeah I kissed him, but you know my opinion of Jamie” Eve stated and Malcolm growled angrily.

“Fucking Jamie, fucking twat!” He shouted, Eve could do nothing but watch Malcolm pace the floor, while he did that she moved to the mirror and removed her other earring.

“Fucking cunt” Eve heard Malcolm mutter and she turned to face him but before she even realised, Malcolm rushed towards her, taking her mouth and kissing Eve roughly, clutching her face in his hands. Dropping the earring onto the floor, Eve snaked her hands around Malcolm's back drawing him closer. Tugging his lip with her teeth Malcolm groaned before he pulled back, chest heaving, staring at her before he turned and rushed out the door, slamming behind him. Leaving Eve in a shocked state. Unsure if that had really just happened.

 

* * *

 

 The following morning Eve sat in the breakfast hall with a large bowl of fruit and a large cup of strong coffee. It was 7:30am, the start of another long day so Eve needed a good breakfast. Just as she was tucking into some pineapple Jamie McDonald sat down at the table opposite her. He looked rough, and clearly hungover.

“Oh dear Jamie, that free bar was not kind to you” Eve had a little smirk on her face as she watched him looking at his large fried breakfast as Jamie turned pale.

“I don't remember much of last night, ended up in my own bed somehow” Jamie croaked.

“Wow, I'm shocked, you mean no one replied to the McDonald charm” Eve teased and Jamie gave her a deathly look.

“I got a kiss from you didn't I” Jamie said and Eve chuckled, nodding.

“That you did, don't be waiting for any more though, that was a one time moment” Eve told him. “What are you doing here anyway, I can understand Malcolm being here but yourself”

“PM is doing a tour round Madrid and Spain tomorrow, press calls, just here to lend a hand.” Jamie said voice quiet and croaky.

“Malcolm's right hand man” Eve muttered as she drank her coffee.

“Aye I get him off while he is gassing on the phone” Jamie said and cleared his throat.

“I can imagine that.”

“I bet you can” Jamie looked over to her as Eve just shook her head with a chuckle.

“I hear you've known Malcolm a long time” Jamie noted.

“Not really, met in 92, didn't see each other again till February this year” Eve spoke.

“Really? The way he mentions you he makes you sound like an old friend” Jamie said and Eve was shocked.

“He talks about me?” Eve wouldn't think Malcolm would talk about her, why would he.

“Aye, not all good mind you, some interesting illiterates after the Richard's fuck up” Jamie stated and Eve sighed.

“That was a serious fuck up” Eve agreed.

“So you fucked off to the MOD” Jamie was watching her as she ate.

“That I did, I saw the open position and took it, so then I became Director General Finance to henry Jackson Secretary State for Defence.” Eve said, finishing the bowl of fruit.

“How the fuck do you go from junior policy advisor to Director General Finance” Jamie very bluntly stated.

“He liked my skirt” Eve said, she had to learn that perhaps she had to take her appearance to her advantage, if it allowed her to move up in the world then she would take it, it did not stop her from working hard. Eve wasn't stupid, she knew her role and how important it was.

“Well you look damn good in a skirt” Jamie drank his own coffee.

“Thank you Jamie, now I need to get to work, I am sure we will see each other again” Eve stood from the table, smiling to Jamie.

“See ya later Eve” Jamie spoke as Eve left the breakfast room. Unaware of Malcolm lurking in the corner, watching Eve have breakfast with Jamie fucking McDonald. Eve, not noticing Malcolm got to work, meeting with Henry Jackson who was with the Prime Minister. Walking to both men she greeted them warmly.

 

* * *

 

 Malcolm picked up an orange from the fruit basket, dropping it into his jacket pocket as he turned down the corridor into the atrium. Taking his Motorola StarTAC from his pocket and flipped it open, furiously punching his fingers on the keypad. Walking into the atrium Malcolm planned to find the Prime Minister, only to see him with henry Jackson and Evelyn Shaw. Moving to the group Malcolm stepped up to the PM's side.

“Sir, if I may have a moment of your time” Malcolm gave him a professional smile, eyes flicking across to Eve who looked back but did not say anything. Leading the PM a short distance away to the wall he opened his notepad.

“I need to make you aware of a few alterations tomorrow, some of the events have had to be called off due to protests...” As Malcolm spoke his eyes looked over the PM's shoulder to Eve and Jackson. Both in discussion with there backs to Malcolm but Malcolm could only watch as Henry Jackson's hand was moving awfully low down on Eve's back. Faltering as he spoke Malcolm became tense.

“Malcolm...Malcolm!” The Prime Minister spoke and Malcolm came back into the conversation, looking at the PM.

“Sorry sir, where was I...” Malcolm looked back at his notes.

“Can we carry this on later Tucker, I have the first meeting of the day to attend” The PM told him and Malcolm nodded.

“Of course sir, I will let you get on” Malcolm closed his notepad and watched the PM walk away. Turning back to Eve he saw Jackson lean close to her, whispering in her ear before leaving her side, following the PM. Seeing Eve hesitate he followed her down the corridor. Quickening his pace he took her elbow and pulled her into an empty meeting room.

“What the hell was that!” Malcolm spat as Eve pulled her arm from Malcolm's grip, letting go Malcolm stepped back from her, giving Eve her space.

“What was what Malcolm?” Eve asked but he heard a tremble in her voice.

“With Jackson” Malcolm saw Eve's shoulders sag. “Has he ever...” Malcolm didn't feel he could say it.

“No...No, he just gets a bit touchy” Eve moved to the table and perched on it.

“What did he whisper to you?” Malcolm asked her, hearing Eve sigh.

“That I looked good last night, that he hoped I would wear it again” Eve answered and she looked up at Malcolm. _Oh shit._ Malcolm saw tears threatening to fall. Stepping forwards he put his pad on the table and took Eve into his arms, feeling her head against his chest, gently stroking her back Malcolm kissed the top of her head.

“If he ever tries anything, anything, you tell me alright hun” Malcolm looked to Eve as she looked back up at him. “I will be keeping a close eye on him” Malcolm stroked her cheek and smiled softly to her.

“Thanks Malcolm” Eve whispered and pulling a tissue from her pocket she cleaned herself up. “Jamie told me you talk about me in the office” Eve said as she stood up and moved to the mirror that hung on the wall.

“Yes, don't worry only the bad shit” Malcolm said and Eve looked to his reflection to see Malcolm smiling. Not the smile he gave to his work colleagues or the PM, but a real smile, one that lit up his eyes and made him look 10 years younger. The smile that made her heart skip a beat.

“What?” Malcolm asked when he saw her staring.

“You kissed me last night” Eve spoke to him and Malcolm nodded, his hands on his waist.

“Yes I did.”

“Come to my room tonight” Eve told him and she turned back around, facing Malcolm, approaching him.

“Okay” Malcolm agreed and Eve leant up to kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

Taking a deep breath Malcolm collected his things and got back to work, he had a lot to do.

Malcolm saw Eve a lot as the day went on but he refrained from speaking to her. She was constantly surrounded by mounds of paper work, she was busy enough without him adding to it.

 

* * *

 

 

  The summit meeting went on all day, having a few breaks for lunch and comfort breaks. But it didn't end until 5pm. Eve met with the minister to go over a few notes but he went for dinner with his assistant, he asked if Eve wished to join him but Eve politely declined.

Eve contemplated going to the bar for dinner but instead opted for a restaurant close by. Changing out of her work suit she cleaned up and wore a summery dress, taking her hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall over her shoulders. Walking through the streets of Madrid Eve saw a little outside café. The sun was setting but it was still warm so Eve wanted to sit outside. Choosing her table she asked for a white wine from the waiter while she looked at the menu.

“The fish is good” A voice called a few metres away. Eve looked to where the voice came from and spotted Jamie, in a dark brown shirt and jeans.

“Yeah? Might take you up on that” Eve said as she looked to the fish options.

“Mind if I join you, was looking for somewhere to eat, I can keep you company” Jamie said and Eve looked back to him, smiling she nodded.

“Go ahead” Eve spoke and Jamie jumped at the chance, calling the waiter over and ordered a beer, as well as two of the salmon. Eve looked to Jamie with a raised eyebrow as the waiter took both menu's.

“You wanted fish, salmon is the nicest and I know you like your healthy food so I thought...Salmon.” Jamie explained and Eve shook her head but she was smiling.

“Be very careful Jamie” Eve warned playfully. “Can't have people thinking this is a date.”

“Could be” Jamie smiled cheekily.

“It most certainly is not Jamie McDonald” Eve said and she kicked his leg playfully with her foot.

“Oh footsie and full name terms is it, I will definitely win that Evelyn Shaw.” Jamie said, tone lowering. The waiter came with Jamie's beer but he continued to stare at Eve.

“Is that a threat” Eve said to him, not asking.

“Threat? No, it's a challenge” Eve laughed when Jamie said that and sat back in the chair, shaking her head.

“You are such a trouble maker” Eve told him.

“Too fucking right I am” Jamie smiled. Food arriving, Eve admired the plate in front of her, it did look nice, like Jamie had said.

“So your busy day starts tomorrow, what is on the agenda for our lovely Prime Minister?” Eve asked as they both tucked into their food.

“First stop is the Royal Palace, then San Francisco al Grande Basilica, Sagrada Familia, El Escorial, Mezquita of Cordoba, finishing at the Alhambra” Jamie listing them off.

“That's a hell of a trip.” Eve said and Jamie agreed.

“Got himself a private helicopter” Jamie said after swallowing his fish. “I won't be going with him thank fuck, leaving that to Malcolm.”

“He's going to love that” Eve said and Jamie watched her intently.

“You have a thing for him don't you” Jamie said and Eve quickly looked at Jamie's face.

“Is it that obvious?” She questioned. Shaking his head Jamie replied.

“Only if you look closely, I've seen how he acts around you, he's...different, so he likes you are well.” Eve paused in her eating, taking in what Jamie just told her. “Plus you just confirming that there is something going on between you two, fucking jealous is all I can say.” Jamie added and Eve chuckled before kicking him again.

“Let's change the subject shall we.” Eve said as she looked out across the street. “I heard you were training to be a priest before you entered this dirty world.”

“Word gets around easy, but yeah, this rugged man was once sweet and innocent.” Jamie said and Eve used all her power not to laugh.

“Well I don't believe that for a second.” Jamie scowled at Eve.

“And you were all perfect as a kid I bet”

“Of course I was” Eve smiled to him and the silence fell as they finished the food. Once done they sat back in the chairs and relaxed. Eve glanced inside the café and looked to the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight, she hadn't told Malcolm a time but she didn't want to miss him. Taking some money from her purse she sat forwards in the chair.

“Well this was very pleasant Jamie, but I think it is time for head back for me” Eve said and placed the money, with a good tip under her wine glass.

“I will walk you back, can't have a lady by herself at night” Jamie threw his own money on the table and stood up. Eve was going to decline but being in a foreign country she didn't know what could happen.

“Alright, but hands to yourself” Eve said and Jamie beamed as he moved to her side. Walking down the street to the function centre they came across an entertainer in the street. Pausing a moment Jamie and Eve watched the man doing a fire show. It certainly warmed Eve up with her bare arms. After a few minutes of watching they both decided to move on.

“Do you really want to go back to the hotel. Come on, lets have some fun, its our last night in Spain.” Jamie enthused.

“Nah, I have to get back”

“Why, ya meeting with Malcolm, he can wait, come on” Jamie grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her to a club named Chango. The heavy beat of music from inside hitting the streets.

Entering the night club the duo moved to the second floor bar.

“Right, drinks up, what can I get ya” Jamie took out his wallet.

“My my, well if you are buying, I'm going all out, get the shots in” Eve smiled and Jamie laughed, shouting across to the bartender.

“Well, to a hell of a night” Jamie said and clinked his glass with Eve's. Downing the alcohol Eve grimaced at the burning of her throat but she put the glass on the bar.

“Keep em coming” Eve said and looked to the dance floor. Downing the next shot she moved onto the dance floor, pushing through the people to get to the middle of the floor.

Jamie turned back from the bar to see Eve was gone.

“Eve?” Jamie looked around but saw her jumping and dancing with the crowd. Slowly making his way through he reached Eve, standing in front of her. Seeing she was engrossed in the music. She was beautiful, and he wished he had the courage to kiss her again. A few more drinks and perhaps he could. He danced with her, being forced closer with the crowd. The temperature was rising. Feeling the beads of sweat on his brow, he allowed his fingers to gently touch her waist before pulling back.

“I will get us another drink” Jamie shouted to her, leaning to her ear. Eve nodded but she continued to dance.

Pushing his way to the bar he had to wait a while to be served. But finally with drinks in hand he headed back to he dance floor, pausing when he looked through the heads of the crowd. Eve was gone, he couldn't see her anywhere on the dance floor. Quickly putting the drinks on a table he started searching. She couldn't just disappear, but she damn well had. Jamie hovered around the ladies toilets until it became creepy and he went outside to see if she was there.

“Fucking hell, what are you doing out here, been fucking looking for you everywhere.” Jamie shouted as she saw Eve sitting on a low wall.

“Sorry, I got too hot in there” Eve looked up at Jamie. “I think that is enough fun for me, will you walk with me back to the hotel?” She asked and Jamie nodded.

“Course darlin” eve stood and together they walked to the hotel. Arriving in the atrium Eve turned to Jamie.

“Thank you for tonight Jamie, it was fun” Eve kissed his cheek and she walked down the corridor heading to her room.

“You're welcome” Jamie spoke softly as he watched her go. Had he missed his chance.

 

* * *

 

  Back at her room, Eve tossed the key onto the dressing table, she would have to apologise to Malcolm in the morning, that's if she saw him. Just as she stepped into the bathroom a knock came at the door. Hand on the handle she opened it.

“Malcolm” Eve was surprised to see him, how could he have known she was back.

“Have you had a nice evening with young Jamie?” Malcolm did not look very happy, quite the opposite even.

“I did, he was surprisingly pleasant company, nothing more than that.” Eve said to him.

“You are aware he is fucking crazy about you” Malcolm continued and Eve sighed, stepping away from the door she moved further into the room, allowing Malcolm inside who closed the door behind him

“I know, he was flirting with me all night.” Eve never intended to lead Jamie on, but she couldn't help it is she was simply a nice person.

“Be very careful Eve, Jamie is a cunt when he wants to be, which is usually all the time. He won't second guess having to fuck you over.” Malcolm warned her and Eve turned to him.

“You are speaking as if I want something with Jamie. Trust me Malcolm, I know you don't trust many people but you can trust me. I don't” Eve walked to Malcolm and placed her hands at his waist, seeing Malcolm's features soften. “Jamie doesn't mean anything to me, but you do” Eve whispered and leaning up onto her tip toes she kissed Malcolm. He was reluctant at first but Malcolm slowly put his arms around Eve's back, touching the bare skin on her shoulders. Breath quickening, Malcolm took hold of Eve and placed her gently on the bed.

Later on that night Eve lay in Malcolm's arms, her cheek resting on his bare chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat, her leg crossed over his as her fingers played with the light hairs on his chest. Malcolm meanwhile was gently running his fingers over her soft hair, content with how he was.

“Malcolm” Eve said and she turned onto her front, her breasts against his chest as he looked to her face. “With us, I...well I don't want it to end up being another six months until we get together, and obviously...I know we can;t have a relationship” Eve spoke with resentment. “You're married, but I don't want it to be nothing between us, and I really don't want it to be just sex” Eve continued and looked to his chest as she sighed. “I want to spend more time with you, have dinner, date's I suppose.”

“That's asking a lot” Malcolm stated and Eve nodded, turning back onto her side to her original position. Malcolm pressed his lips to the top of Eve's head. No more was said about it as they both dropped off to sleep.

 

  That morning, after showering together, Eve leant against the door frame as Malcolm stood in the hotel corridor.

“You make sure the PM gets up to no trouble” Eve smiled to him. She wouldn't see Malcolm until they were back in the UK. Eve's flight was at 1pm whilst Malcolm's was at 7.

“Your concern is truly touching” Malcolm retorted and Eve swatted him before grabbing his tie, pulling Malcolm in for a kiss. A hand on the door frame to keep his balance Malcolm had to pull away before it became anything more.

“See you back home” Malcolm said and he left Eve. Watching him go she turned back into her room, door closing she began to pack to go home.


	7. A Storm Approaches

**London, March 1998**

 

"No you listen to me you lanky streak of piss.  Once I get my hands on you you are fucking going to wish your fucking father hadn't fucked your mother so you were never fucking born." Eve crossed over the busy road. "Is that a threat! They will be making fun of your half-wittedness long after you get tortured to death." Eve walked up the steps of Whitehall and into the elevators. "Brian, people don't dislike you because you're grotesquely disgusting.  Don't get me wrong, you are fucking grotesquely disgusting,  that's just not why people dislike you" pun ching the button in the lift she watched the doors close and slowly move up through the building. Hanging up the phone Eve rubbed her temple with her fingers as the lift moved up to the 6th floor. Eve had woken up to a serious fuck up, a fuck up that could be the end of her career. She only hoped that she could fix the problem before it escalated.

  Reaching her office, her purse thrown onto the back of the chachair,  Eve picked up the remote control for the television in the corner. It instantly came to life with the BBC news channel. Remote back on the desk she turned on the computer,  waiting for it to boot up as she watched the TV screen.

"A report from the Daily Mail earlier today confirmed that a report, leaked by a Member of the Secretary State of Defence shows a fabrication of the finance annual accounts of 1996 - 1997" Eve stared at the TV. 

"FUCK!" Eve shouted, slamming her hands on the desk with a bang before standing up and pacing the room. Within seconds her mobile started ringing on the desk. She knew exactly who it would be. A quick glance at her phone told her everything she needed to know. 

"Do you think by not answering your phone you won't have to speak to me" Malcolm's voice floated from the doorway. Eve just sighed,  leaning on the desk.

"Don't start Malcolm, don't fucking start." Eve whispered. She knew why Malcolm was here, she had to accept that, but she would rather not have a bollocking.

"Are you going to explain to me what the fuck happend?" Malcolm closed the office door, facing Eve and waited. Standing straight, Eve faced him. This was a far cry from last night when they were sharing a bed together.

"Brian Robinson, a lead non-executive member, he was given a simple task of compiling a small section of numbers for the account report to give to me to finish" Eve went to her desk and from a drawer she took out a large folder, dropping it on the table top. "But instead of handing me the report in person, the cunt thought he would be clever and email it to me instead." Eve now perched on the desk continued. "The fuck up not only had my email attached but fucking Karl at the mail and Lucy at the Garden." Eve sighed. "I spoke with lucy and she agreed to drop it after mmy explanation but the mail...fuck, it was out already." Eve finally looked at Malcolm, his face was like thunder.

"I don't evenue know what to say  I don't even have the strength for this" Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a fuck up of serious magnitude, you can get the correct report put out but this story, it can't be retrated.  There is only one outcome here." 

"The PM wants me to resign." Eve looked at Malcolm and he nodded.

"Yes, look Eve, it isn't an easy decision..."

"No Malcolm it was  it is an easy decision, get rid of any names linked to the story, I'm finance director  there isn't any other choice for me. So don't try and be nice about this, you are here to end my career, end of." Eve stated and Malcolm sighed. "I will make it easy for you Malcolm, I will have my resignation done in and hour and I will be gone. You never even have to see me again" Eve was upset and angry. Malcolm was however, silent. Without a reply he turned on his heel and left the office.

Eve, now alone  took a few deep breath's.  She wasn't going to get all emotional, she was stronger than that. Sitting down at her desk she started on  the letter of resignation. 

40 minutes later, Eve had two copies of her resignation,  placing one on Henry Jackson's desk and the other to be sent to Malcolm's office. She had no personal belongings in her office so all she picked up was her purse. 

Leaving Whitehall, Eve had to think what to do now. With no job,  clearly no frinds,  Eve wondered about leaving, out of London,  maybe she could go back home.

 

* * *

 

**Two days later.**

 

 Eve taped up the last box. She had made the decision to leave. She wasn't going home however,  too many bad memories there. Eve instead had chosen South Wales, already having a nice little apartment in Caerphilly and an inferview for the local paper, the Observer. It wasn't exactly ideal, but she couldn't argue her position anymore.

  Hearing a knock at the door, Eve presuming it to be the moving compay.  She had hired a van to drive her belongings to Wales, not having a car herself, never needing one in London.  As she opened the door, Eve quickly saw it was not the moving company. No, it was Malcolm Tucker. In jeans, a thick beige jumper and doc martins on his feet he looked to Eve. She wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not that he had turned up unannounced.  Hair ruffled by the cold autumn wind, Malcolm's hands were deep in his pockets for protection,  his nose and ears showing a hint of pink. Saying nothing Eve left the doorway and went inside to the living room, hearing malcolm close the door, whipe his feet on the mat before entering after her. He stopped when he noticed all the boxes.

You're leaving" Malcolm stated. 

"Well done Sherlock Holmes, gold star for you" Eve snipped. Malcom ignored the remark and carried on. 

"Why?" He asked and Eve snapped around to him.

"Why, you are really asking why, why do you think Malcolm, I have no job here, you very clearly put an end to that. I am very un likely going to be able to work in politics again. So why stay here. Work as a waitress in a bar and have men leering at my skirt, oh yes that's very appealing." Eve said as she walked to the windows and watched the outside world.

"Where are you going?" Malcolm's voice was gentle, his accent almost purring. It made Eve hurt but with all her will power she ignored it.

"Caerphilly,  I have an interview with the local paper" Eve answered a little more calmly.

"Wales,  you're going to fucking wales" Malcolm said and Eve frowned.

"Yes Malcolm, Wales, I need to get out of this city. Get away from everything."

"And me. What am I meant to do." Malcolm asked her. Eve sighed and turned back to look out of the windows. 

"You will do what you always do Malcolm, carry on. Besides, what did we really have. This pas year has been good, fantastic even. But where could we go Malcolm, you won't leave your wife. Where does that leave me. I can't fight your wife and your job. So this is the solution, it is the best for us both." Eve's voice was threatening to cracking.  She turned to look at Malcolm who was staring at his feet. "Don't make this harder then it already is" she whispered, wanting to go to him,  hold him tightly. "It never would have worked for us Malcolm, not in the long term." She added with a sigh. "Maybe you were right. Obviously I wasn't made for politics." Eve whispered and Malcolm finally looked up.

"Don't say that Eve,  you were fucking good at the job, you just had to take the fall for those cunts" Malcolm told her as he looked to the few metres that were separating them. "Well  good luck in Wales" he said, hesitating as he stared to her, but just as quickly as he had come, Malcolm left, closing the door behind him and once again out of Eve's life.


	8. A New Start

**South Wales, October, 1998**

 

It began with a slow pitter-pattering of rain, but as the clouds billowed across the sun, casting the meadow into a shadowy darkness, a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky. So Eve began running.

Wincing as each icy raindrop hit her skin. The violent wind whipping her tawny hair around her face. Thunder rolling across the sky revealing the fury of the Gods. It reverberated around the green landscape, eerily echoing as Eve ran to her car. Fumbling with the keys, second by second the rain further penetrating her skin right to the bone. Throwing open the door she shouted.

“Timber! In, now!” Eve watched as the dog threw himself into the car and Eve followed. Out of the rain, but just as cold, she put the key into the ignition. Turning it over only to hear the engine splutter. “Oh come on” Eve spurred on the car but it refused to start. Suddenly a knocking came at the passenger window. Eve screamed when she saw the hooded figure by her car.

The man held up his arms, meaning no harm. Cautiously Eve leaned over and rolled down the window, the man leaning down to look at her.

“ Mae'n ddrwg gennym i dychryn chi caru, cael trafferth car? ” The Welshman asked her. Eve looked to him blankly before he smiled at her. “Having trouble with the car?” He spoke in English now.

“Oh erm...yeah, won't start” Eve said hearing the question.

“Pop the bonnet” The man said and Eve pulled the lever, hearing the bonnet open and the man listed the top. Eve watched as he inspected the engine, glancing to Timber who was keenly watching every move the man made, he made her feel a bit safer with the stranger. After a few minutes the bonnet dropped back to cover the engine and the man walked around to the drivers window. Crouching down Eve got a better look at him, taken a back by his emerald eyes that sparkled through the dark sky. 

“Battery is dead” He said, his welsh tone deep and rich. “I can give you a lift back to town” He offered.

“Oh no it's fine, I will call someone to come and get me” Eve said and taking out her mobile she cursed when she saw she had no signal.

“You won't be getting anyone up here, please, I can't leave a lady stranded” The man said and Eve thought, looking to her dog before back at the stranger. “You're dog is more than welcome as well” Eve bit her lip but she nodded. She would rather not be stranded in the middle of no where all night. Opening the door she called the dog, locking the car she ran with the man to his car, seeing his 4x4. “Jump in” He called and Eve opened the back door for Timber to jump in before she got into the passenger seat, pushing off the hood of her coat, not that the hood had been at all effective. Looking into the back to check on Timber she froze, seeing what was sat on the seat.

“You have a gun” Eve whispered as she stared at the shotgun, her body tensing. Looking slowly away she turned to him, seeing him smiling.

“Don't worry, I have just come back from a shoot” he said nonchalantly, which did not ease Eve's nerves.

“A shoot?” She questioned as the car started down the road.

“Pheasant” He continued but saw Eve still looked unsure. “You aren't a local girl are you” He said with a chuckle.

“Whatever gave me away” Eve wanted to smile but couldn't, shivering and teeth chattering she saw him turn the car heater on. It took a few minutes but Eve welcomed the heat.

“Andrew by the way” He said and Eve looked to him.

“Evelyn, well Eve” She spoke and looked to his profile, his thick tousled dark brown hair, his face strong and defined. The strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped the body hidden beneath the sodden coat. “And back there is Timber” Eve looked back to her dog who was curled up on the back seat.

“Nice to meet you both” He glanced to her as he drove. “What brings you all the way out here?” Andrew asked.

“Taking Timber for a walk, it was nice weather when I set off, suppose I should have looked at the forecast” Eve looked out the window as the rain pelted the glass. Sitting in a comfortable silence they reached the town.

“Where can I drop you off?” Andrew asked.

“Sunningdale it that's okay, I will call the garage from home” Eve looked back at him.

“Of course” Andrew drove through the quiet streets and reached the street Eve asked of him.

“Just this one here” Eve pointed to the house with the empty drive and slightly unkempt garden. The car stopped and Eve smiled to Andrew now.

“Thank you, how can I repay you for this?” Eve asked and Andrew flashed what could only be described as perfection. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. His smile warmed her from the cold.

“How about a drink tomorrow now?” Andrew offered and Eve nodded.

“Maenllwyd inn?” Eve suggested and Andrew nodded.

“I will meet you there at six” Andrew spoke and watched as Eve climbed out the car, Timber following suit.

Running to the door she unlocked it but not before stealing a glance back at Andrew in the car. She smiled to him as he drove away. For a moment there she forgot about the pain she had left behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** 10 Downing Street, London **

 

“No you fucking tell John at the Daily Express that if that cunt thinks...No you fucking shut up” Malcolm stopped and looked at his phone. “Fucking hang up on me, twat!” Malcolm wanted to throw his mobile at the wall but somehow he restrained himself. There had been a serious fuck up. Stan Derby had accused the Prime Minister of surrounding himself with 'feather-bedding, pocket-lining, money grabbing cronies' during the Prime Ministers questions. Derby had demanded to know why no action was being taken against a member of the Downing Street Policy Unit following allegations in the Observer.

“Don't you fucking dare hang up on me again or I will fucking rip off your skin and wear it as a fucking Halloween costume. And that will be a fucking improvement, your wife will finally have sex with you. Yeah I thought that would make you shut up” Malcolm paced his office. “No Derby is fucking using smear tactics, of course he denies the claims in the cash-for-contracts row. Yes you can fucking quote me on that” Malcolm spat and it was his turn to hang up the phone, picking up a segment of orange and eating it. Turning to the door when he heard a knock.

“Come in!” Malcolm squawked. Seeing a young brunette enter his office.

“Mister Tucker, I'm Samantha Cassidy, your new PA” Sam Cassidy said to him.

“Am I not supposed to hire my own fucking PA's” Malcolm stated.

“I was put forward by the Prime Minister sir” Sam explained.

“By the fucking Prime Minister, well fucking get you, and don't fucking call me sir, it's Malcolm. You can start by getting me a coffee and Lewis Neesham's number at the standard.” Malcolm said, noticing that Sam didn't flinch an ounce at his language.

“Right away Malcolm, and you can call me Sam” Sam turned around and left the office. Jamie entering as soon as Sam left, shutting the door behind him.

“New friend Malc?” Jamie stopped and looked at Malcolm who sat behind his desk typing furiously on his phone. “She contacted you?” Jamie asked again.

“Who” Malcolm never looked away from his phone.

“You know who Malc” Jamie leant on the desk looking down at the Scot. Watching as Malcolm stopped typing.

“Why would I hear from her, both made out choices. She left, life goes on” Malcolm spoke, voice quiet.

“Come on Malc, we all know...”

“No, fucking shut up Jamie” Malcolm's anger flared.

“Everything has gone to shit since she left” Jamie hissed.

“Her being here or not makes no fucking difference, she is gone, end fucking of, now fucking get out of my office.” Malcolm shouted and Jamie did as he was told, slamming the door behind him.

Malcolm sighed heavily, sitting back in the chair he rubbed his face with his hands, wishing Eve out of his head.

 


	9. Everything Changes

**Hammersmith Party Conference, 2002**

 

Malcolm Tucker hated these events. He hated all public events. Not the greatest ideal for the Director of Communications, but tonight was a necessary event. His fingers fiddling with his bow-tie, Malcolm picked up the orange juice that sat on the bar. Tonight was to meet investors for the party, the party needed money, so they had to sweet talk the companies into getting it.

Deciding he had to mingle, Malcolm introduced himself to a small group.

“Andrew Young” Andrew introduced himself to Malcolm, shaking his hand.”I have heard about you Malcolm Tucker, the feared wolf of Downing Street, cross him and you might as well tie your own noose” Malcolm smiled to him.

“You flatter me with those kind words.”

Andrew let out a low chuckle. “Oh you must meet my wife, she has a keen eye for politics, all she ever speaks of. I often question why she isn't part of it all” Andrew turned and looked to a woman in a dark red dress. “Darlin” Andrew placed is fingers on her back and she turned around.

Looking up from his feet Malcolm stopped. Her tawny hair in perfect curls over her soft ivory skin, shoulders exposed by the strapless cocktail dress that shimmered under the light. Her eyes, like the indigo ocean were pools of iridescent blue, sculpted upon her creamy face like dazzling jewels. Cherry lips, full and bold, crystal white teeth, she truly was a beautiful sight to behold, even more so than he remembered.

“This is Eve, my wife” Andrew spoke as Malcolm stared in disbelief. “I will let you two chat your politics, if you'd excuse me” Andrew kissed the top of Eve's head and left the pair to talk.

“Hello Malcolm” Eve whispered as she looked to the older man. His new job had not been overly kind, Malcolm had lost weight, his eyes were darker and he had an increase of stress lines. But he looked very handsome in his designer tux.

“What are you doing here?” Malcolm questioned her.

“I'm just a plus one, you don't need to worry about me” Eve said softly, a glass of champagne in one hand, her purse in the other.

“You're married” Malcolm spoke looking to her.

“Yes I am, had to happen eventually Malcolm, it's been four years” Eve said to him quite snarkily.

“You look good” Malcolm almost whispered. Eve softened and sighed.

“Thank you, you do as well” Just as she was going to continue Eve felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she looked to the face of Andrew.

“Sorry Malcolm, I need to steal her away” The Welshman smiled to Malcolm and he and Eve walked away. Letting out a sigh Malcolm walked to the bar, he needed a stiff drink. As the bartender was about to serve him, Malcolm changed his mind, he was working after all so he took another orange juice. Looking over his glass to Eve, with her husband, her perfect handsome husband. With his hand laying very low on her back. The sight made his blood boil. Malcolm had never expected to see Evelyn Shaw again in his life. But just as he was moving on she had come back and screw him over again. He wanted to think that he wouldn't have to see her again after tonight. But a large part of him didn't want that. And that unnerved Malcolm.

 

* * *

 

Eve should have guessed he would be here. But still hadn't prepared herself to see him.

Facing Malcolm in his sharp tux, his hair shorter but tousled, spitting flecks of grey. She had of course heard that he had been promoted to Director of Communications, which she knew was exactly what he wanted. She was happy for him. Malcolm was the hardest working man in politics, no one could deny that. And it certainly showed how hard he worked by his face. But that desire for him had never left.

Being guided from group to group Eve allowed herself to be the trophy for Andrew. Smile and be pleasant. That was her role now. Sipping the wine she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror she had to think about her life, she she had achieved. Eve knew she could successfully say she had achieved nothing. Her life was incredibly dull. She shouldn't say that but it was true. Though married to a very nice, very good looking man, that was as far as it went.

After being in the bathroom for a few minutes, Eve took a breath, fixing her make up she left the bathroom.

“Eve” Eve jumped out of her skin when she heard her name called behind her.

“Jesus Malcolm, do you just wait behind corners to scare the shit out of people” Eve turned to Malcolm who approached her.

“Are you okay?” Malcolm asked her.

“I'm fine” Eve stated confidently.

“You look pale”

“Well that can happen when you get a shock, what do you want?” Eve asked him now, watching him stand directly in front of her, phone clutched tightly in his palm, she was surprised it wasn't welded into his skin by now.

“When do you leave London?” Malcolm asked her, eyes boring into her.

“Tomorrow night, Andrew has some business to attend to.” Eve answered, curious to where this was going.

“Meet me for a coffee at lunch, café by parliament.” Malcolm didn't ask but Eve sighed.

“I'll think about it” Eve said and turned back to the main hall to see Andrew. “I have to go, goodnight Malcolm” Eve left Malcolm to brood in the corridor as she went back to her husband. Placing her hand on his back he smiled and kissed her lips. She stayed by his side until they called it a night and left for the hotel.

Back at the room Eve sat on the king size bed, taking off her shoes as she listened to Andrew talk about potential deals. Eve wanted to be interested, she was proud of his success but she felt trapped, bored.

“Eve?” Andrew's voice spoke and Eve turned to him.

“Yes?” She asked and Andrew sighed.

“What's wrong Eve, past few weeks something has changed.” Andrew sat beside Eve on the bed and took her hand. Eve sighed sadly and leaned against Andrew. “You haven't been happy for ages Eve” Andrew spoke softly, caressing her soft hands.

“I guess I miss my old life” Eve was honest, she felt Andrew's shoulders sag slightly. “Being married to you, I don't regret that, I don't regret anything we have been through, you stuck by me at my worst times” Eve whispered and Andrew kissed the top of her head.

“I would never have left you” Andrew told her. “But I always knew the country life wasn't for you, you are a city girl, you like the noise, the chaos, you have so much ambition. You shouldn't be stuck at a little local newspaper. Eve, if you ever got the opportunity, I want you to take it. I want you to be happy Eve, I'm not stupid and I can see that it's not with me.” Eve looked at Andrew and she kissed his lips before wrapping her arms around him, her cheek against his.

“You were always too good for me” Eve whispered. She never thought she would be having this conversation with Andrew. She had never planned to leave him. “So, what do we do now?” Eve came away and looked to Andrews face.

“I don't really know, maybe, we could have a break, see how that goes.” Andrew suggested. Eve nodded sadly and felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Hey, you are strong, stronger than anyone I know” He gently wiped the tear away. “Come here” Andrew lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly he pushed Eve onto her back, running his hand over her waist as Eve ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the soft curls. They spent the rest of the night making love, passionate and fiery. Perhaps for the last time.

 

* * *

 

Busy commuters walked past the window, either on their phones or eating lunch on the go. Old heavy oak tables sat with garish prints of London on the walls, the latest pop chart playing over the speakers as the coffee machine steamed fresh cups every minutes, the smell of fried food filling the air.

This was the first time in a long time Malcolm had left the office at lunch. Sitting facing the window he drank his coffee as he waited. Constantly picking up his mobile to check it. Hearing the jingle of the bell above the café door, Malcolm looked up to see Eve sit down in front of him. 

“You came” Malcolm wasn't really sure if she would actually come, as Eve sat down he noticed how pale and tired she looked. “Are you alright? You look terrible” Well that wasn't entirely true, she looked gorgeous as she always did, but something was clearly wrong, he had noticed that last night.

“I'm fine” Eve said quietly as she asked the waitress for a coffee.

“Don't start fucking lying to me” Malcolm growled and Eve gazed down at a chip in the table, picking at it as she felt Malcolm's stare.

“Congratulations on the job, I sent you a gift, don't know if you got it.” Eve took hold of her coffee when it arrived.

“I did...thanks, was going to get in tough but, busy” Malcolm said. “What about you, surely you have moved up in the world by now, not some lowly fucking journalist”

“Senior editor, have been for about a year now.” Eve explained. “Are you happy Malcolm?” Eve finally looked up from the table to look at Malcolm's face. He was silent for some time, Eve sensed he was thinking hard.

“Are you?” Malcolm asked, leaving Eve to think, but she couldn't reply, she didn't want too. But Eve wanted to talk though, she hadn't been able to talk to anyone.

“We decided to take a break” Eve spoke and saw Malcolm's curious look. “Me and Andrew”

“You seemed fine last night.” Malcolm noted.

“We learnt to put up a good front, things haven't been going well for a while” Eve said, pouring a sachet of sugar into her coffee before stirring it in. “He sees how unhappy I am, our marriage has been tough, especially about...well a year ago now” Eve faltered, her voice cracking slightly but she carried on. “I was pregnant.” Eve admitted and she looked to see Malcolm's reaction, but like always, he was hard to read. “Four months into the pregnancy I miscarried”

“Shit” Malcolm muttered.

“Andrew kept me going, I never wanted a baby but, when I was pregnant, I really started to think I could do it, I was looking forward to it. To have a child.” Eve took a few breaths. “Four months in thought, I woke up one morning and there was so much blood. Andrew had gone to work, I didn't know what to do. Then at hospital the doctor told me I’d lost the baby, I lost my son. I didn't even know I was having a boy.” Eve looked at her hands to see them trembling, only for Malcolm to reach across and take them into his own hands, forcing Eve to look at him.

“I'm so sorry darlin” He spoke with such a softness. Eve gazed to Malcolm, clutching his fingers before the table started to vibrate. Both of them turned to look at the phone dancing across the table. “Fuck” Malcolm said as he let go of her hands and picked up the mobile. “What!” He spat down the receiver. “Oh Jesus Christ, if it possible for him not to fuck up in the space of 24 hours.” Malcolm listened to Jamie on the other end. “I will be there in ten” Hanging up he looked at Eve. “I have to go” Eve nodded to him.

“Of course, never off the clock, you got and bollock some people” Eve said with a sadness but she smiled to Malcolm. Gathering his belongings, putting on his coat Malcolm paused to look at Eve. 

“Keep in contact alright” He spoke and squeezed Eve's shoulder before dashing out the café.

Taking out his phone he dialled a number before placing the phone to his ear. Looking back through the window at Eve, her back was to the window so she didn't know he was there. He watched as out of her purse she took out an old crumpled photograph. He remembered that photo, he remembered Eve taking it. Malcolm had taken a few rare days off and so Eve had joined him, only for one day so no one got suspicious. But it had been a good day. They travelled to the coast, where no one would know them. It had been windy and cold but that didn't stop them enjoying themselves. He had wrapped his arms around her, her hair blowing wildly and she snapped a photo of them both, he was kissing her cheek while she was laughing happily. Malcolm sighed as he gazed to Eve with the old photo. Things had changed a lot since then.

Drawing his eyes away, Malcolm headed for the Department of Social Affairs for some serious shouting.

 


	10. Let's Begin Again

**3 Weeks Later, London**

 

Climbing out of the taxi Eve dropped her bag on the floor as she gave the driver the right money.

“Thanks” Eve said as she picked up the suitcase watching the driver leave. Turning around Eve looked at the house, a well kept garden, curtains open. It was a nice street, lots of trees, a pretty part of London. Looking at her phone she double checked it was the right address before walking to the door. Knocking three times she waited and it wasn't long before a figure appeared through the frosted glass of the door and it opened. Looking up Eve saw the face of Malcolm Tucker.

“Eve, come in, let me take that” Malcolm took Eve's case from her.

“Thanks” Eve stepped inside, noting his appearance of jeans and a t-shirt. Although she loved Malcolm in a suit, it was equally a treat to see him in a more relaxed attire. As Malcolm shut the door Eve walked into the open living room and kitchen. His home was nothing like she imagined. Not that she pictured him having a bad house but it was very clean, everything had it's place, it was warm and welcoming.

“Want a coffee?” Malcolm asked having left the case in the hall as he moved into the kitchen.

“Yes please” Eve nodded, seeing pieces of paper stuck to the fridge with drawings on, children's drawings.

“My niece, just turned one, already a bidding artist” Malcolm said and Eve smiled.

“It's cute” Eve looked then to all the photo's. “Is that her?” Eve asked seeing a fair haired baby in the arms of who she guessed to be Malcolm's sister.

“Ella with my sister Rachel” Malcolm said as he poured the coffee into mugs.

“Both beautiful” Eve admired and she looked to Malcolm “Family of food genes” She smiled as she passed her one of the mugs.

“You bet we are” Malcolm smiled as he leaned back on the counter.

“Do they live in London?”

“Oxford, I visit when I can” Malcolm watched Eve.

“Not as often as you would like” Eve noted to him and Malcolm nodded.

“Work keeps me busy here.” Malcolm led Eve to the sofa and he sat down. Eve took a seat beside him. “Thanks for coming anyway.”

“Well offering me a job I can't resist, I'm not going to turn that down. What made you want to give me the job anyway?” Eve asked facing him.

“I need someone I trust”

“What about Jamie, you two have always been as thick as thieves” Eve said.

“Wouldn't trust that cunt as far as I could throw him.” Malcolm spoke as he leant on his knees, the mug on the coffee table.

“But you trust me, I'm honoured Malcolm. Eve smiled to him.

“You haven't been corrupted, not yet anyway, you stay true to your word, and you are honest.” Malcolm whispered as his eyes held Eve's.

“Malcolm, you have always been kind to me, I never really know why, but I have always admired you. Smart, strong, hard working, more so than anyone I know. Politics is your life.” Eve spoke softly and she placed her palm on Malcolm's cheek. “People fear you” Eve slowly leaned closer to him. Malcolm simply stared at her. “But not me” She pressed her lips to his. Kissing him ever so softly for a moment before coming away. But panic set in her mind and Eve jumped away from the sofa, away from Malcolm who had, although been shocked by the kiss, he was even more so when Eve very suddenly left his side. Jumping to his feet he went after her.

“Hey, hey hey Eve wait, it's alright” Malcolm carefully approached Eve who was trembling as she held herself.

“I'm sorry Malcolm, I shouldn't have done that” Eve whispered, his eyes on the floor.

“It's alright Eve, it's alright.” Malcolm wanted to take her in his arms but restrained himself.

“No Malcolm it's not, I can't keep doing this, you mean too much to me Malcolm.” Eve looked at him with sadness in her eyes. “You're married, it could never work between us.” Shaking her head she froze when her eyes fell onto a framed photo sitting on a shelf. Slowly, cautiously, she picked it up. She had never seen Malcolm's wife, she had only heard her name spoken once from Malcolm's lips.

“Your wedding photo” Eve whispered as she gazed fondly as a young Malcolm with his arm around a beautiful blonde woman. Malcolm looked so handsome, his hair a dark brown, longer and unruly. Eve suddenly felt a jealous pang in her stomach, but she carefully placed the photo back in it's place. “Andrew left me, I thought he would, he was always too good for me.” She whispered and turned to Malcolm.

“She's having an affair” Malcolm admitted and Eve had a look of surprise.. “She doesn't know I know, and I never planned on saying anything, why would I. I guessed a long time ago she would leave me, I don't know why she married me in the first place” Malcolm was quiet now. “It was good at first, it was. But I changed, my job took over. You want to know why I am kind to you” Malcolm slowly approached Eve. “Because you mean a hell of a lot to me as well, too much to lose. You make me laugh, smile, when I see you my heart skips a beat. However fucking cheesy that sounds.” Malcolm took her hands. “But yes, I am married, so are you. What we do about that. I don't really know.” Malcolm wrapped his arms around Eve, holding her close to his chest. “Just promise me you will stick around.”

“I promise” Eve mumbled into his chest.

“Good” Malcolm kissed the top of her head. “Stay for dinner, then I will take you to the flat.” Malcolm broke away, looking to Eve for a reply and she nodded.

“Okay, as long as you let me help you cook.” Eve finally smiled and Malcolm grinned.

“Deal” He opened the fridge, inspecting the contents.

 

30 minutes later Eve leaned against the counter, a glass of wine in her hand as she watched Malcolm. She enjoyed seeing him be all domestic. Beautiful smells filled the air as the food cooked. Putting the glass down, Eve set the table.

“Where is Anna now?” Eve asked as she sat down at the table, looking to Malcolm in the kitchen.

“She's away with work, gone all weekend, back monday.” Malcolm answered as he took plates from the kitchen. “Or shacked up in some hotel somewhere.” Malcolm added.

“You say that as if you want it to be so” Eve said as she watched Malcolm's hesitation in plating the food.

“It's complicated.” he muttered to Eve.

“Isn't it just” Eve said as Malcolm passed her one of the plates. “Thank you, smells gorgeous.” Eve admired the food in front of her, together they had made a risotto.

“We make a good team” Malcolm sat down opposite Eve, placing a beer beside his plate.

“Ah we will soon see about that. Got any tips for monday for me?” Eve asked as she ate.

“Aye, don't fuck up.” Malcolm stated and Eve chuckled.

“I will forever and always keep that in mind.” Eve replied and smiled to him.

The conversation flowed easily between the two. At eight o'clock Eve sat in Malcolm's car, admiring the leather interior. Of course Malcolm had a nice car, Malcolm never did things by half. As he drove her to the flat she would stay in temporarily, she relaxed to the radio. Eve questioned herself whether this would really work. Could they work together without anything happening. It was easier before, they were in different departments. Now however, she would be just next door to him. It would be tough, Eve would try, but she already had a feeling she would fail.

Arriving at the flat, Malcolm walked her in.

“It's only six months but I am sure you will find another place after that.” Malcolm said as Eve stood in the open plan kitchen and living room. It was small, basic, plain. But Eve didn't need much.

“It's fine Malcolm, thank you for finding it for me” Eve turned to him and he nodded.

“Well I will see you bright and early monday morning.” Malcolm said “Oh, the key” he walked to Eve, holding out the key ad she took it, her fingers grazing his hand and they looked to one another. Feeling her heart quicken she took a breath before stepping back from him.

“Monday morning then” Eve smiled and Malcolm nodded, understanding. She walked him out, leaning against the door as she saw Malcolm drive away. Closing the door, Eve went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water as she leaned on the counter. She was slightly dreading monday, but perhaps it would be easier with more people around. Less chance of anything happening.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday, 8:30am**

 

Eve walked up the steps of Downing Street, along the corridors to the office she would be working in. Just as she reached the office, Eve stopped at the coffee machine. The commute had been hell, not wanting to be late she had skipped her coffee at home. She would take her chance now. As she poured the steaming hot liquid into the mug a woman came to her side.

“Hi, Evelyn Shaw?” She asked and Eve turned to see a young brunette.

“Yes, Eve please.” Eve answered with a smile.

“I'm Sam Cassidy, well Samantha, I'm Malcolm Tucker's assistant.” Sam said.

“Ah hello, you must be a hell of a woman to be able to handle Malcolm” Eve said as she picked up the mug.

“Ah he isn't all that bad”

“Big teddy bear really, just don't poke him with a stick.” Eve chuckled and walked down the corridor with her.

“Jamie mentioned that you and Malcolm have a history.” Sam looked to Eve, sure there was some suspicion on her face.

“We have worked on and off together, not really seen each other in about four years.” Eve spoke.

“Jamie certainly voiced an opinion about you coming here.” Sam said quietly and Eve laughed.

“Oh he has always been funny about me. Just because I wouldn't sleep with him.” Eve was surprised by Sam's face. “This was before he was married.” Eve clarified. Both of them walking into the press office, Sam showed Eve the empty desk. “Thanks Sam” Eve placed her bag down under the desk.

“I will let Malcolm know you are in, he will be back from his morning meeting soon.” Sam said as she left the press office and back to her own desk next to Malcolm's office. Watching her leave Eve turned the computer on. Just as she was checking her email the voice of Malcolm Tucker shouted down the hall.

“Oi” You! You crusty old wank sock, get me fucking Lewis James in my office now, I need to rip the fucking cunt apart.” Malcolm shouted. “What do you mean he's fucking gone home...oh he isn't very fucking well, well he fucking won't be when I get my hands on the piss-stained retard.” Malcolm walked to the doorway of the press office. “Eve, office now.”

Hearing Malcolm's call Eve stood from her desk and followed Malcolm into the office, leaving the door open behind her.

“Alright, do you know Peter Hall at the Mail?” Malcolm stood behind his desk, hands on his waist.

“Of course, he wrote a very lovely article about you some months ago, trying to shake you up, question whether spin doctors are necessary in modern politics.” Eve said, guessing Malcolm's reaction when such an article came to light.

“Christ I thought I ended that cunts career, but he just keeps coming back” Malcolm ran his hand through his hair. “Cliff Lawton, half-assed Minister, not a complete fuck up. Hall has written a foul mouthed piece on an interview Cliff did last week. Completely out of fucking context.”

“When did Hall ever write anything in context, he is a piss poor journalist, Cliff Lawton needn't be worried, so neither should you.” Eve walked to the chair and sat down.

“Cliff Lawton had to comment, or some other hack in that department contacted the mail. What the fucks thought they were doing fuck knows” Malcolm paced the floor. “I need rid of Peter Hall for good, for that I need you Eve” Malcolm walked to Eve and sat opposite her.

“I’ll do whatever you need of me Malcolm, I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty” Eve said to him.

“Good, find what you can” Malcolm spoke and Eve stood up, but as she got to the door Eve stopped and turned back to Malcolm.

“But don't ever expect me to be the fall guy, not again.” Eve stated clearly and Malcolm looked over to her before giving a small nod and Eve left to get on with her work.

 

* * *

 

Madness took over Downing Street. Although Eve was left to deal with Peter Hall on her own, Jamie and Malcolm had been rushing back and forth from various department buildings.

But at bang on 5pm, Malcolm got a text message on his phone.

“I'll be damned” Malcolm shrugged off his coat and stepped into the press office, seeing Eve sat at her desk typing on the computer. “You” Malcolm walked to Eve. She turned when she heard his voice and smiled to him. “I could fucking kiss you” he whispered when he reached her desk. Eve chuckled and sat back in the chair.

“You know where I live, I just might let you.” Eve teased and Malcolm's face darkened.

“Don't tempt me” He hushed before stepping back from her. “I'm impressed, you must have found some serious shit on him.” Eve smiled to Malcolm, swivelling on her chair.

“That I did, and I’m not letting up on my secrets” Eve smiled.

“First day and you've done me a wonder, I'm buying you dinner.” Malcolm said.

“Are you sure that's wise?” Eve asked, unsure.

“I have to work late, I was going to order food and I want you to stay” Malcolm spoke, not really asking.

“Well how can I turn down that offer.” Eve said as she turned off the computer.

Malcolm turned back around and went into his office, everyone else was going home. Seeing Sam by the door.

“I will see you in the morning Malcolm” Sam smiled to him.

“Night Sam, good work today” Malcolm watched his assistant leave, he didn't pay compliments easily, but he was in a good mood. Ringing up his usual takeaway he sat back at his desk as Malcolm read through a report.

“Hey” Malcolm looked at the door when he heard a voice.

“Eve, come on in” Malcolm sat up in his chair as Eve closed the door, sitting herself down on his sofa.

“So what's keeping you busy tonight?” Eve asked him as Malcolm tossed the report onto his desk.

“Nothing” He said as he stood. “Only way I could get you to stay” Eve frowned to Malcolm when she heard him say that.

“My my Malcolm, you are a cheeky man.” Eve rose from the sofa as Malcolm approached her. 

“Oh I'm much worse than that” He whispered and kissed her, her lips were warm and tasted of mint, hands wrapping around her waist. Kissing Evelyn Shaw was a torment but a salvation. He lived for them and would soon come to realise he would die for them also. Breaking apart for air Malcolm rested his forehead against hers, seeing her smiling back at him, the lust in her eyes. She felt perfect in his arms. After four years apart it was like nothing had changed, but so much had. Thumb running across the bare skin of her waist they gazed to each other in silence. He hesitated to if he should carry on, got he wanted to, but here, in his office. Eve however made the decision, pulling away she took his hand and they both sat on the sofa.

“Eve” Malcolm whispered but Eve stopped him, pressing her lips to his. Eve blinded his mind into confusion. He knew she was going to be bad for him. Eve suddenly jumped away from Malcolm in shock, his mobile had started vibrating in his trouser pocket.

“Jesus, thought I had a new reaction on you” Eve said as Malcolm took out his phone. 

“If my cock started vibrating like that I would be worried.” Malcolm put the phone to his ear as he answered it. Hanging up he stood up. “Food is here” Going to his desk he picked up his wallet, glancing back to Eve who was watching him with intent. “Two minutes” He said.

“I'll be right here, waiting.” Eve replied and Malcolm dashed out.

 

Eve stood from the sofa and she looked around Malcolm's office, running her hand over the leather books lining the shelves before looking over his whiteboard.

“And you mocked me” She smiled, seeing then all the boxes and stacks of newspapers. Lifting the lid of one of the boxes Eve looked inside, seeing folders with names on the front. Flicking through those on the top she stopped on one and frowned. Picking it up Eve read the cover. It was her name on the cover, Malcolm had a file on her. Slowly she opened it and looked to the sheets of paper inside. Just as she was reading the office door opened and Malcolm stepped back inside, pausing when he saw Eve with the folder.

“You have a file on me?” Eve looked to him.

“Course I do, I have a file on everyone” Malcolm walked to the table and set the food down.

“It says that you searched for my records but found nothing, why do you need to do that Malcolm, I told you everything about me.” Eve felt angered.

“Everything but your real name, up until you were 16 Evelyn Shaw didn't exist, so you changed your name.” Malcolm answered.

“Of course I did, why would I want to be associated with all of that shit my father did, I needed protection from him.” Eve told him. “If you are so fucking desperate to know my real name it's fucking Evelyn Lewis, born in Kettering July 24th 1971 to Alan and Patricia Lewis. Mother murdered, Brother murdered and father serving life in prison.” Eve was shouting, her body shaking. Malcolm quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around Eve, holding her to his chest.

“I'm sorry” he muttered but Eve pushed him away with some force, her eyes red with tears.

“Goodnight Malcolm” Eve stormed out of the door, hearing Malcolm call after her but she ignored him. Leaving Downing Street Eve went home. Like she should have done at 5 o'clock.

 


	11. Lunchtime Gossip

**November, 2002, London**

 

The pub was full, Eve looked around the busy tables. Businessmen in sharp grey suits lighting cigars, an old couple eating side by side studiously bent over their meals. A family and their teenage kids. The noise level was high, smoke hovering in the air. Looking to her glass of orange she saw as a woman sat down opposite her at the table.

“Sorry I’m late” Sam said, throwing her bag under the table.

“Hey don't worry, I work in the same office you know” Eve smiled to her. “Was Malcolm having a meltdown?”

“More like diffusing one” Sam replied as she ordered herself a drink.

“As always, the man never stops” Eve smiled, placing her mobile on the table.

“I have noticed that Malcolm seems to like you, I haven't known him like anyone.” Sam noted and Eve chuckled.

“Well he doesn't have a distaste for you” Eve looked to Sam as her own drink was placed in front of her.

“Thank you” Sam smiled to the barman before looking at Eve. “He has to be nice to me, well he doesn't have too but it makes things easier, less likely to spit in his coffee. I guess I just don't fuck up as much” Sam spoke and chuckled. “You know, I never used to swear before working for Malcolm.”

“I guess he just rubs off on you” Eve picked up the food menu from the middle of the table.

“Some more than others” Sam looked at Eve closely who quickly looked back.

“Are you suggesting something?” Eve questioned.

“I'm Malcolm's assistant, I see a lot, I certainly see the way you two look at each other.” Sam spoke with a smile on her face and a spark in her eyes. Clearly this amused her. Eve watched Sam closely, thinking everything over. Sighing she slowly turned her glass of orange in a circle, fiddling, stalling really.

“It's complicated” Eve muttered.

“Well of course, he's married.” Sam quickly retorted.

“She's having an affair” Eve whispered, much to Sam's surprise.

“And are you two sleeping together?” Sam asked.

“That's where it#s complicated.” Eve sighed and fell silent.

“Well you can't leave it there, come on, spill” Sam pushed. Eve wondered if she should, but Sam had become a good friend, and she trusted her.

“We first met in Glasgow 92, we flirted, well I did...I tried, broke his nose. Anyway, nothing happened, met again in 97, health department, he found out things about me that no one else knows. I trusted him not to tell anyone and he never has” Eve sipped her orange, Sam listening intently. “He came to my flat, we were working on a speech, one thing led to another and yeah...we had sex. Didn't see him again after that until the NATO Summit. Again...we got together. For a long time after that we would get together, if he went on holiday, I would go as well, for a day or two so as to not make anyone suspicious. We were always careful, nothing ever happened at the office. Then in 98, I was forced to resign. By Malcolm might I add.” Eve said. “I leave for four years, get married, I come back here, see Malcolm...” Eve sighed heavily. “Those feelings for him never changed.” Sadness filled her voice. “My marriage broke down, Malcolm offered me a job...so here we are” Eve finished.

“And since then have you both?” Sam asked but Eve shook her head.

“Close calls but, I got a bit upset with him, bringing up past memories, I haven't seen him outside of work.”

“I thought he seemed a bit solemn the past week.” Sam realised before smiling. “Well you two have it bad for each other, I can see that for sure.” Eve laughed at the comment.

“I dunno, I care about him a lot, but we both know what he's like.” Eve spoke. “Anyway, enough about me, you haven't told me how your date went, it was saturday wasn't it.” Eve grinned to her friend. It was Sam's turn to blush now.

“It er...yeah it went well” Sam smiled and Eve laughed.

“So did he end up at yours or did you go back to his?” Eve grinned.

“Mine” Sam muttered and Eve laughed again.

“Getting serious then, I will have to meet him soon. What's his name?”

“David, and that's all you're getting. I'm not having you checking up on him.” Sam stated.

“Hey, I’m not Malcolm, you make your own decisions.” Eve said as the barman arrived at the table to take the orders. “BLT with chips please” Eve said to him as Sam scanned over the menu.  
“Same” Sam gave the barman the menu, as did Eve.

“Coming right up ladies” The barman smiled and he left the table.

“When are you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow actually” Sam answered, “Going for dinner at the Criterion”

“Ohh very nice, he has a deep pocket then” Eve grinned cheekily. “You will have to tell me how it goes. Not every detail mind.”

“I will spare you that” Sam smiled to her.

Once they had eaten, Eve and Sam headed back to Downing Street. Just as they were headed down the corridor Eve heard the shouting tones of Malcolm.

“Eve!” Malcolm shouted.

“Oh here goes” Eve muttered causing Sam to smile, wishing her luck as she went back to her desk. Eve dropped her things at her own desk before entering Malcolm's office, seeing him stood behind his desk, dropping his mobile into his pocket before gathering his papers.

“Nice lunch?” He asked as he walked around from the desk.

“Very thanks” Eve smiled to him. “What do you need me for, I’m pretty sure it isn't to see if I had a nice lunch.”

“Oh always on the ball Eve, you are coming with me to DOSA, we have some work to do.” Malcolm walked past Eve and out the door.

“Joy” Eve muttered and she followed Malcolm.

This would be fun.

 


	12. Resurrection

This was Eve's first time visiting the Social Affairs office. And she hoped it would be her last. Grim was putting it mildly. She had had it lucky at the MOD, it was a beautiful old building. The DOSA offices though were depressing to say the least.

“Lawton is headed on Newsnight, I need you to work with his fuck ups to write his speech and whatever, you've done this before, you know what to do.” Malcolm said as they walked side by side. At the end of the corridor Eve noticed a large short woman in a garish pink suit look at them before dashing around the corner out of view. “Terri Coverly, handles Cliff Lawton's media” Malcolm muttered.

“I bet she fucking does” Eve replied as they rounded the corridor, entering the first office to see Terri come out of a doorway.

“Malcolm, he's just in there” Terri told him, eyeing up Eve who looked back at her, looking down to the trainers on her feet.

“Jesus Christ” Eve muttered and followed Malcolm into Cliff's office.

“Cliff, Glenn, Ollie, no please, don't stand.” Malcolm spoke as Eve followed him in, seeing the three men look at Malcolm like a deer caught in headlights. “This is Eve, she's here to make sure you don't fuck up.” Malcolm gestured to Eve.

“I thought that was your job Malcolm.” Came a rather dull voice from who must have been Glenn, only he could have a name like Glenn.

“Oh no, I make sure the entire fucking government doesn't fuck up” Malcolm retorted. Eve looked to both men, Glenn was your typical government employee, and Ollie was just a giant slimy looking man child, a typical Oxbridge cunt. “Right, you three, fuck off” Malcolm told Glenn, Ollie and Eve, leaving the office to Malcolm and Cliff. Eve yet again faced Terri but held her tongue.

“Eve, so what you work for Malcolm?” Glenn, clearly trying to be friendly asked as he led her to another office where they could work.

“Well obviously I do yes, I'm not a fucking hooker he picked up off the street” Eve answered the rather idiotic question.

“Oh, no I wasn't implying you looked like a hooker or anything” Glenn fumbled his words.

“I think what Glenn is trying to say is that you have to be pretty crazy to work for Malcolm.” Ollie spoke up now. Eve realised he had taken to sitting quite close to Eve at the table in the office.

“Of course you do, everyone in government is fucking mental” Eve stated.

“Oh I’m sure you aren't” Ollie smiled to Eve, who cringed and shivered. Suddenly feeling the need for a shower.

“Let's just get this speech written” Eve took out her notepad from her back and started writing.

 

 

An hour later, Eve, Glenn and Ollie had successfully created a speech for Newsnight, it was strong, witty and real. Eve just hoped Cliff wouldn't bollock it up. Packing up her things she was planning on heading back to the office to finish her own work. As she closed her bag Eve looked to see she was currently alone in the room with Ollie.

“Well you know, me and you, we make a good team. We should d this again.” Ollie was creeping towards Eve very slowly. Eve did nothing but watch. “Maybe we should get a drink, I mean, I have got to be better company then that shouty Scotsman.” He stopped right in front of Eve, almost trapping her against the wall. His fingers touching her arm. Saying nothing, Eve brought her knee up very sharply until it made contact. Ollie grunted and doubled over.

“You listen closely you overgrown unbalanced dog fucking suited mormon” Eve leant down to whisper in his ear. “Ever come that close to me again and I will take a very rusty old spook, cut off your bollocks and staple them to your forehead” Pushing him again Ollie toppled into the nearest chair holding his groin. As Eve stepped out of the doorway she noticed Malcolm with a very dark look on his face. Reaching out, Eve took his hand and guided him away. “I handled him, come on” Eve spoke as she pulled Malcolm to walk with her. Malcolm followed but he sad nothing. Letting go of his hand before anyone noticed they both left the DOSA office. Getting outside the temperature had dropped sharply, winter was clearly setting in. Eve walked closely beside Malcolm, stupidly she hadn't brought her coat and so was jealous of Malcolm in his thick long coat, but he looked good in it.

“Are you alright Malcolm? You are very quiet, and I know it isn't about what Ollie just did” Eve glanced to Malcolm as they walked down the street. He hadn't said a word since leaving DOSA.

“I'm fine” He muttered but Eve frowned, stopping she took Malcolm's arm to make him stop. Malcolm stopped but he gazed at the shop window, a woman in the shop was decorating a Christmas tree. Eve just looked at Malcolm, seeing sadness on his face. She gently squeesed his arm.

“Anna has gone” Malcolm muttered. “She told me about the affair, packed her bags and left.” Eve was stunned.

“When?” Eve asked and she moved to stand in front of Malcolm, forcing him to look at her.

“Two days ago” Malcolm answered and he looked to Eve. She sighed and linked her arm with his.

“Come on” Eve guided him down the street, she led Malcolm away from Downing Street and back to his house. It was a quiet day so Eve took the decision to finish early and take Malcolm home.

“Why didn't you tell me Malc?” Eve asked him and Malcolm sighed.

“Made things more real, I was waiting for it really, I mean, we have been shit for years but...”

“She's still your wife” Eve said as they turned down Malcolm's street. “Does she want a divorce?”

Malcolm nodded. “Course she fucking does, I just hope she doesn't make a fucking mess of everything” Malcolm said as they walked up the path of his home, taking his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

“Does she know about me?” Eve asked as she followed Malcolm into the house.

“No, well she knows there is someone, but not who, she doesn't know it's you. Well, was, I don't fucking know these days” Malcolm shrugged out of his coat, hanging it up. Eve shut the door and she looked to Malcolm.

“Malc, you know how I feel about you” Eve said

“No actually I don't, I don't fucking understand you, we get close and you run away, we flirt and you fuck off, what the hell is going on between us. You don't make things very fucking clear” Malcolm walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Eve followed Malcolm in, placing her bag onto the table.

“I” Eve paused, thinking. “You know how much I care for you, I just. I panic, I mean with your wife, your position.” Eve sighed, she couldn't get her words out. “I want to be with you Malcolm, in every sense” Eve leant against the counter as she looked at Malcolm.

“I'm right fucking here Eve” Malcolm stated and he stepped in front of Eve, his hand on her cheek as she gazed up at him. “I'm right here” He whispered and leaned down, kissing Eve softly.

Eve melted into Malcolm's lips, her hands falling onto his waist. Breaking the kiss, his breathing heavy Malcolm stared into Eve's eyes. “Come to bed with me” Malcolm's voice was deep and soft like silk. Eve smiled to him, stroking his cheek before she walked up the stairs, hearing Malcolm follow closely behind her.

 

Reaching the bedroom Eve turned to Malcolm who sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. Eve faced him, slipping off her jacket, kicking off her heels she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Malcolm just watched her, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes following the movement of Eve's fingers. His chest rising and falling quickly. Full of lust and desire yet he was very still, just watching. Watching as the clothing fell to the floor until there was nothing but lace. Slowly she stepped in front of Malcolm, pushing his legs apart. Reaching up to her ponytail she pulled it loose, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Gazing to Malcolm, Eve ran her fingernails through his hair, a low groan leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Leaning forwards Malcolm pressed his lips to her stomach, his hands settling at the top of her thighs. Eve pulled off Malcolm's tie, slipping it from his neck, he was wearing far too many clothes. Pausing as Malcolm's lips devoured her skin. Moaning, Eve leant against Malcolm, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Feeling his fingers work up her back and remove the clasp of her bra. Letting the straps fall Malcolm wasted no time in taking her breasts into his mouth. Eve gasped, leaning into him as she unbuttoned his shirt. Wrapping his arms around her, Malcolm fell backwards, holding Eve on top of him. Eve straddled Malcolm, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh.

Running her hands over his chest, her fingers travelled to Malcolm's trousers, pulling his belt apart before pushing down the zipper. She felt Malcolm flinch when her fingers brushed his rigid cock. When he lifted his hips from the bed Eve pushed down his trousers, kicking them off to the floor. Coming away now Eve trailed her lips down Malcolm's chest, stomach, to the waistband of his boxers. Hearing him moan as she ran the tip of her tongue just below his belly button, his body trembled, she knew how sensitive he was there. Looking up to Malcolm's face, his hands over his eyes as he raised his hips off the bed. With a smile Eve pulled down his boxers, throwing them across the room before she pressed her lips onto Malcolm's erection.

“Oh fuck” Malcolm groaned and hissed in pleasure when eve took him into her mouth. Looking at her, watching her beautiful mouth at work. Gripping the bed sheets tightly Malcolm's toes curled. Desperately trying to keep control of himself. But fuck it was hard. Eve knew just the way to work Malcolm. Gasping when her nails ran over his bollocks, it was too much for him.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna!” Malcolm shouted loudly and Eve worked harder. Aiding him on as Malcolm's body shook, climaxing into Eve's mouth. “Shit” Malcolm gasped for breath but not for long as Eve kissed him roughly.

Pulling him on top of her, Malcolm noticed she had removed her underwear. It didn't take him long to get hard again. Running his fingers over her heat, he felt how wet she was, guiding his erection into her Eve moaned loudly, arching her breasts upwards. Sweat glistened his forehead, his heart pounding but he thrusted deep inside Eve, feeling her tighten around him.

“Oh god Malcolm” Eve groaned his name, god he loved it when she said his name, especially when he had her in this position. Feeling her body tense and shake as she reached orgasm Malcolm kissed her passionately, emptying himself inside her.

Out of breath Malcolm toppled to lay beside her. Trying to regain his breath Malcolm turned to Eve, breathing hard, her lips swollen, her hair sticking to her face. She looked fucking sexy. It was then that he came to realise something. Malcolm didn't enjoy the house being empty, maybe he could change that.

“Move in with me” Malcolm said looking to her.

Eve's breathing hitched and she turned to Malcolm.


	13. Family Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of what i would call, explicit sexual imagery. Just a word of warning.

“Move in with me” Malcolm asked her. Eve stared at him, taking a moment to realise what Malcolm just asked her. “I'm serious, move in with me, I know you time in the flat is nearly up, I don't know if you have found somewhere else but, I want you to move in with me. It makes sense, you said you wanted more. So do I, live with me” Malcolm almost looked like he was pleading, but he didn't need to, Eve knew her answer as soon as he had asked. Smiling she leaned over him, stroking his cheek and kissed his lips.

“Yes, hell yes I will move in with you” Eve spoke and Malcolm grinned broadly, laughter escaping.

“God I fucking hoped you would” Malcolm brought Eve into his arms and kissed her passionately.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks were quiet with the run up to Christmas. But soon the recess came and Malcolm was able to relax more. It may only be a few days for him but he would take a proper holiday, no politics he said to himself. At work himself and Eve were quiet about the relationship, outside of the office Malcolm didn't care. He was happy. Happier then he'd been in a long time.

They had been Christmas shopping together, buying each other gifts and with Eve's help he bought a present for Rachel and Ella.

Back home Malcolm had actually put up a Christmas tree. He couldn't remember the last time he had a tree up. And now, on Christmas Eve, the lights flashing away on the tree, bundles of presents underneath, the fire crackling and Eve in his arms. Malcolm could not think of anything better. The tv was talking away but he wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy lost in thought. Only jolting out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. Picking it up he saw a text message.

“Sam” Malcolm said seeing her name on the screen. “Merry Christmas” He spoke and tossed the phone back onto the table, seeing Eve's phone vibrate across the table now. Watching her reach for it and she chuckled after reading the message.

“Sam as well” Eve said.

“Surely she knows she doesn't need to send one to both of us, I know she isn't blind” Malcolm said, he knew Sam knew about the two of them.

“It says a bit more than Merry Christmas” Eve told him and Malcolm looked to Eve.

“Like what?” He asked with a frown.

“Something she doesn't want her boss to know” Eve looked up at Malcolm and smiled cheekily.

“You two are such bum chums” Malcolm muttered looking back to the tv.

“Oh don't be so sour” Eve texted Sam back before putting the phone on the table.

“Do you two gossip about me when you go for lunch together?” Malcolm asked reaching for his glass of white wine.

“Why do you want us too?” Eve smiled as she rested her head against his chest. “No, we talk about Sam's boyfriend.

“Sam has a boyfriend?” Malcolm said in shock.

“Yes she does, they have been together a while now”

“If it serious?”

“I think so,she likes him a lot, I've met him, nice guy, an old school romantic” Eve felt Malcolm tense a little and she looked up at him. “Hey, she can make her own choices, she's happy with him” Malcolm stared to Eve, reading each other.

“Fine” he muttered and turned away.

“If she wants to tell you she will, she knew you would make a big deal out of it” Eve told him.

“Just looking out for her” Malcolm spoke.

“I know, and she knows that, but she is an adult, she can make her own mistakes” Eve said and Malcolm turned to her.

“When did you get so grown up?” He smirked and Eve shrugged.

“People change” She spoke and stood up, turning off the tv. “Come on, how about an early Christmas present” She held her hand out to Malcolm.

“Oh I am a lucky boy” Malcolm took the outstretched hand and she led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

“You just get comfy on there” Eve put Malcolm on the bed and walked to the en-suite, locking herself in. Malcolm just sat in silence, picking at his jeans as he waited. He could guess what she was doing, Eve had spent long enough in the lingerie shop, having sent him away to do something else.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and Eve stepped out. Wearing a silk dressing gown that stopped short of a few inches above her knees. Her hair in loose curls over her shoulders. Very slowly she approached Malcolm, standing between his legs.

“Would you like to unwrap your present?” Eve asked in a sultry voice. Malcolm gazed up at her and smiled. Reaching up he untied the bow around her waist and the gown fell open. Revealing black and red lacy underwear. Eve dropped the dressing gown to the floor as Malcolm pressed kisses to her stomach, his hands sat at her waist.

“Lie down” Eve told him. Pulling off his t-shirt and kicking off his jeans Malcolm lay back on the bed. Eve climbed onto Malcolm and straddled his waist, his hands moving around her back but Eve stopped. “Put your arms up” Malcolm looked at Eve curiously.

“What are you up too?” He questioned but Eve took hold of his arms.

“Trust me” She smiled, leaning over she started fiddling with the bed before coming away and climbed off Malcolm.

“What's going on?” Malcolm asked and tried to move his arms but couldn't. Looking to the problem. “You tied me to the bed!” Malcolm shouted and Eve grinned.

“Yes I have, tonight I am testing your senses” Eve leaned over him and she put a blindfold over his eyes.

“Oh no, no no, you untie me now” Malcolm fought the bonds but they were too tight, now blinded he wriggled on the bed. “Eve, come on, you can't do this”

“I can and I am” Eve smiled. Malcolm had lost all control, she knew he hated losing control. “Calm down” Eve pressed her lips to his and he relaxed a little.

“I'm gonna fucking get you when I get out of this” He muttered when she broke the kiss.

“We'll see” Eve whispered and she quickly went down the stairs, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, Eve filled It with ice. Malcolm was going to gate her for this. Back up the stairs Eve closed the bedroom door, looking to Malcolm naked on the bed, lying very still but his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Placing the bowl beside the bed, Eve slowly climbed on top of him

“Why did you get new underwear if you won't let me see it” Malcolm mumbled.

“All in good time sweetie” Eve said and kissed him again. Trailing her lips over his neck, down to his chest. She flicked her tongue over his nipples, hearing him gasp and his arms tensing, pulling at the restraints. Hearing Malcolm's reaction Eve sucked on each nipple in turn. After a few minutes of Malcolm writhing in pleasure Eve came away, watching him calm down and she reached into the bowl and picked up an ice cube.

“Take a breath” Eve whispered and Malcolm did before she put the ice onto his chest.

“Fuck!” Malcolm tried to move away but couldn't. He flinched as Eve dropped another ice cube onto his belly button. “Jesus Eve! That's fucking cold!” Eve just smiled, seeing the ice melting quickly and she lent down, licking the water away. Malcolm let out a quiet groan, the feeling of Eve's tongue over his cold skin causing him to shiver. Yelping suddenly when Eve ran an ice cube over his cock, but she quickly followed with her tongue. Eve started to explore Malcolm's body with her tongue, leaving no skin untouched. Nibbling his ear lobe she finally took off his blindfold, seeing him blink multiple times, getting used to the light.

“You better untie me” Malcolm growled but Eve just smiled down to him she moved over his cock, wrapping her fingers around him as she guided him inside of her. Eve moaned as she slowly sat upon him, resting her hands on Malcolm's chest as she felt herself become full.

“Fuck” Eve groaned. Malcolm pulled at the restraints again but moaned as Eve started to ride him. He desperately wanted to touch her skin, feel the heat, feel it's softness.

“Eve please” Malcolm begged, Eve had never heard him beg. Leaning down she kissed his lips as she reached for his wrists and untied them. Malcolm felt his arms fall free, but he didn't instantly take control, instead he ran his hands over her back and to her hair, thrusting upwards into her. Wrestling his tongue with hers as he tugged at her hair.

Feeling his mind start to go fuzzy Malcolm thrusted harder into Eve, both of them groaning and moaning in desire. His body tightened.

“Fuck Eve” Malcolm shouted and he came deep inside her. Feeling Eve tremble as she orgasmed around him.

Gasping for breath Eve moved off of Malcolm and lay beside him. Malcolm stared at the ceiling, a hand on his chest as he composed himself.

“Well that was different” He breathed and Eve laughed.

“I did hope you would like it” Eve said as she turned to him.

“That I did luv, that I did, a bit more warning about the ice though next time” Malcolm looked to her and Eve smiled.

“Deal” Eve said, leaning over she kissed his lips before pulling the sheet over the two of them. Wrapping her arm over his chest Malcolm placed his around her back. “Merry Christmas Malc” Eve whispered.

Malcolm smiled, “Merry Christmas Eve” Kissing her forehead he put his face in hair and they body fell to sleep.

 

* * *

 

  

As Christmas day was upon them Malcolm woke with a jolt. Hearing a banging on the front door. Untangling himself from Eve's sleeping form he stumbled out of bed. Tugging on the first items of clothing he found, he went downstairs to see what the racket was.

“Jesus Christ it's fucking Christmas day what the fuck...” Malcolm opened the door and saw who was on his doorstep.

“Merry Christmas Malcolm” Rachel Tucker stood on Malcolm's doorstep, holding the hand of her daughter Ella.

“Rach?” Malcolm croaked, shocked to see her.

“Uncle Malcolm!” The little girl cried and jumped forwards, wrapping her arms around Malcolm's legs. His hand on her head he looked back at his younger sister.

“You forgot we were coming, clearly, did we wake you?” Rachel said as she and Ella walked through the door, leaving Malcolm to close it.

“Er...busy night” Malcolm said and Rachel threw him a dirty look.

“Clearly” Her eyes wandered over his appearance before moving through to the living room. Malcolm stopped and looked at himself, wearing crumpled suit trousers and his t-shirt that was not only inside out but back to front as well. Seeing himself in the mirror his hair was wild, stuck up in every which way direction.

“Pretty tree” Ella shouted and saw all the presents.

“Malc, you don't normally decorate at Christmas” Rachel looked around the house, seeing all the lights and the tinsel. Stopping when she saw all the photos on the fridge. “Malcolm...are you seeing someone?” Rachel turned to him as he stood by the sofa, looking sheepish. Why hadn't he remembered they were coming over, and how had he slept so late, seeing the clock it was just after 10am.

“Yes” Malcolm admitted seeing that Rachel looked angry by this.

“And you didn't think you could have mentioned any of this to me” Rachel stated.

“I wasn't aware I had to run everything by you, my private life if none of you fu...” Malcolm paused, glancing at Ella before back to Rach. Stepping closer to her. “I care about her, a lot, she's not just a fucking stop gap after Anna.” Malcolm hissed. “You two just, stay here, I will go sort myself out.” Malcolm turned and he ran up the stairs.

Back in the bedroom he saw the bed was empty but he could hear water running, entering the bathroom he saw Eve in a towel about to have a shower.

“My sister's here” Malcolm said quickly and Eve span around to face him.  
“What!” Eve shouted.

“I forgot she was coming, she brought Ella with her”

“Fuck Malcolm” Eve said quietly. “Does she know about me?”

“She does now” Eve hit Malcolm who winced and Eve saw what he was wearing. “Christ, get in that shower, you stink of sex” Eve ordered him and Malcolm complied, tossing off his clothes he had a very quick wash before leaving it to Eve. Finding some more suitable clothes to wear he went back downstairs.

Entering the kitchen he saw Rachel drinking a coffee so he joined her, making a cup Malcolm glanced to Ella who was inspecting all the presents under the tree. His hair was still damp, causing his shirt collar to be wet.

“You could have at least mentioned something” Rachel said quietly.

“Alright, fine, can you at least be civil to her” Malcolm stared at Rachel

“What...she's still here?!” Rachel put her mug down and faced her brother.

“Of course she is, we live together” Malcolm answered.

“WHAT!” Rachel shouted.

“Hey, hey, shut up. You don't know, me and Anna have been shit for years. Eve makes me happy, if you have a problem with that then you can fuck right off” Malcolm hissed, anger on his face but seeing Eve stood behind Rachel he stepped back. “Eve” Rachel turned, looking to her.

“Sorry, I had no intention of causing problems.” Eve spoke as she looked to Rachel. She had the same eyes as Malcolm but a much rounder face. She was beautiful, clearly from a family of good genes. Same height as Malcolm but she looked at least five or six years younger. Rachel just stared at Eve before spinning around to Malcolm.

“Of course she's younger, only just out of fucking school” Rachel snapped. Malcolm was about to retort but Eve beat him to it.

“Excuse me but you don't fucking insult me like that. At least you could be more subtle about it. I've known Malcolm ten years, we work together...”

“Oh of course you do, fucking the secretary, be a bit more original Malcolm” Rachel cut in, looking between them both.

“What the hell is your problem!” Eve shouted and Ella looked over to them.

“My problem! Look at you, there is only one thing you are after with my brother” Rachel spat, Eve very much wanted to hit her but somehow she didn't.

There is nothing I am after with Malcolm, I care about him, we work well together, we are good together, end of. Anything else is none of your business” Eve clarified to her. “Now I don't want to dislike you, so don't make it so easy.” She said and walked over to Ella. Rachel turned to Malcolm who was bowed over slightly, arms across his chest.

“She's a fiery one” Rachel whispered.

“Hey, you brought that on yourself” Malcolm said as he left the kitchen and went to the sofa.

“Have you found your presents yet?” Eve asked, smiling to Ella.

“I have presents?!” Ella looked to Eve with a grin.

“Course you do darlin, have a rummage, they are under there somewhere” Malcolm answered.

“I will help you look” Eve sat down by the bottom of the tree and they both looked for the presents together. Rachel moved to the sofa and sat beside Malcolm.

“Give her a chance” Malcolm whispered to her and Rachel smiled to Malcolm, kissing his cheek and she rubbed his back. Malcolm smiled back at her and watched Ella open her gifts.

 

 

2 hours later Rachel walked to the front door.

“You should come round for new years, both of you” Rachel said as he looked to Malcolm and to Eve. “You need to meet my husband, him and Malcolm don't really get on” Rachel whispered to Eve as Malcolm was speaking with Ella. Over the two hours they had been there, a peace had come to the woman. Ella had taken a shine to Eve and Eve found the little girl adorable. Having settled there differences, Eve and Rachel shared stories, Rachel dishing some dirt on Malcolm's school days, much to Malcolm's disapproval. Eve didn't share quite so many stories but she enjoyed talking with Rachel.

“Not many people do” Eve smiled and they hugged each other.

“I'm sorry about how I acted” Rachel said in the hug before coming away.

“Don't worry, you are just looking out for Malcolm” Eve spoke as Malcolm joined Eve by her side, placing a hand on his back.

“And thank you for the gifts, they were lovely, Ella will be very happy for a long time, she has been wanting one of those furby's since she saw the advert on tv” Rachel smiled.

“Eve has a good eye” Malcolm stood at the door, wrapping his arm around Eve's waist.

“Call me about new year okay” Rachel called from the car after strapping Ella in.

Waving them off, Malcolm and Eve entered the house again.

“Come on, I need to give you your presents” Eve moved into the living room.

“Thank you, for not hating my sister, when Anna left she got a bit protective. Strange for her being my little sister” Malcolm said as he sat back down on the sofa.

“I understand where she is coming from. It was all very sudden I suppose.” Eve said as she held a gift out to Malcolm.

“You took on my sister and survived. I'm impressed.” Malcolm stated as he took the gift Eve gave him.

“Hey I can handle you can't i” Eve smiled and she moved to the kitchen, putting the kettle on as she heard Malcolm ripping the wrapping paper.

“What the hell is this” Malcolm took out the gift. “A tea towel, you got me a fucking tea towel” Eve smiled and looked to him.

“Have you read what it says” Eve said as she turned on the oven to start cooking dinner.

“What it says?” Malcolm said, confused and he unfolded the towel, looking to the writing before he laughed. “Tucker's Law. If some cunt can fuck something up, that cunt will pick the work possible time to fucking fuck it up because that cunt's a cunt” Malcolm spoke and stood, walking to Eve. “That is fucking brilliant. I am going to frame this and hang it on the wall” Taking Eve into his arms he kissed her. “Thank you” He said and Eve smiled back.

“The person I got to make it certainly had a laugh” Eve said as she put the chicken into the oven.

“Fucking brilliant” Malcolm muttered again as he sat back down on the sofa.

“You better come and help me cook dinner” Eve warned Malcolm and he washed his hands.

“Where do you need me?” He asked and Eve chuckled.

“Where indeed”

 

* * *

 

 

**New Years Eve, Thames, London**

 

“I can't believe you fucking dragged me out to this” Malcolm spoke bitterly as he walked beside Eve.

“Oh it will be fun Malcolm” Eve said linking her arm with his. It was just before eleven pm and the crowds were gathering by the river to watch the fireworks. It was cold tonight so they both had wrapped up warm. Eve wearing a thick coat, gloves, ear muffs and a hat while Malcolm wore a thick dark green jumper with his long trench coat over the top and a black beanie hat to keep his ears warm.

“It's bloody freezing, we can watch the fireworks on the tv” Malcolm had been in a grump since setting off, he had been against coming out tonight. He didn't see the point of standing in the cold freezing his bollocks off (his words exactly) for a five minute light show.

“Cheer up, get into the spirit” Eve said as they got to the river side, stopping by the wall. This spot was as good a place as any.

“You can keep my bollocks warm then” Malcolm muttered in her ear as he put his arms around her waist and pressed his body against her back. Eve leant back into him, keeping each other warm.

“Are we going to your sisters tomorrow?” Eve asked him

“She is coming to ors, heating is buggered so they are in a hotel” Malcolm said.

“Shit, okay” Eve nodded, unaware someone was watching them.

 

A few metres away Ollie was stood with his mates. They had come to watch the fireworks. Ollie never thought he would see anyone from work, so when he spotted Malcolm he was shocked. Seeing him with a woman, well Ollie could only guess it was his wife by how close he was to her and whispering in her ear. He had never seen Malcolm actually smile and act happy, Ollie knew he was married, he wore a wedding ring for a reason, but he never imagined Malcolm being a loving person.

Then he saw who Malcolm was with. Eve turned around to face Malcolm, her arms inside his coat around his waist. She made a comment which they both laughed at to which Eve leaned up and kissed him lovingly. Ollie's jaw dropped, staring at the couple. Evelyn Shaw was definitely not Malcolm's wife. Did Ollie just stumble upon something he was not meant to see. Shit, was Malcolm having an affair. Fuck, of course he is, clearly. Ollie had been so intent on Eve and Malcolm that he hadn't heard the countdown to the New Year had started. Only coming back to his senses when everyone was cheering and hugging. Malcolm and Eve kissed, lifting Eve from her feet before placing her back down and the fireworks started.

Lights, noise and smoke filled the air, Eve leant back against Malcolm's chest as they watched. 10 minutes later the noise disappeared and the smoke slowly billowed over the crowd.

Ollie watched Malcolm and Eve leave together, he didn't follow, Ollie had seen far too much already. So he turned in the opposite direction home.

“Let's bloody get home, my bollocks have turned blue” Malcolm stated as they both walked along the river.

“I will warm them up for you when we get back” Eve smiled up to him as she wrapped her arm back around Malcolm's waist.

“I am a lucky boy” Malcolm said, kissing her temple as he pulled Eve close to him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Downing Street, London.**

 

Malcolm was back behind his desk. A week back in the office since New Year had been busy. War was on the cards. And so Malcolm was compiling a dossier to give to the Prime Minister. He had given Jamie the task of making sure none of the ministers fucked up while he was working and for Eve to assist him. He heard Jamie's voice down the hall.

“Don't you ever fucking question me again” Jamie shouted and a civil servant ran down the corridor. “And you! I will fucking ram this pen up your fucking cock if you speak again!” Malcolm could imagine Jamie waving a pen threateningly at someone. But after a few minutes of silence what he heard next caused him to look up from his desk. “Eve? Eve are you alright?” Jamie's voice changed, concerned and Malcolm rose from his desk, moving into the press office. Seeing Jamie stood a few metres from Eve. Papers scattered around her feet, clearly having dropped them. Phone falling from her ear swinging loose from the base. Malcolm saw Eve look at him before she ran from the room.

“Stay here” Malcolm told Jamie before following Eve. Jogging down the corridor he looked around doors to see where Eve had gone. Seeing a fire exit door swing shut he headed in that direction. Pushing open the door he looked around the small courtyard to see Eve hunched over on a low wall.

“Eve? What the fuck's wrong?” Malcolm crouched down in front of Eve, looking up as she hid her face in her hands. “Eve?”

“It's Andrew” Eve whispered.

“Andrew your ex-husband” Malcolm clarified and Eve nodded slowly before dropping her hands, her eyes were red and tears fell down her cheeks.

“He's dead” Eve said through tears, Malcolm was stunned, leaning back on his heels.

“Shit” He whispered and stood up, pacing a few steps before he stopped and looked to Eve. “What happened?” Malcolm asked as he saw Eve stare at the ground, tears staining the floor.

“Car accident” Eve mumbled and Malcolm saw her tremble. “Bad weather, hit black ice and spun out of control” Malcolm stepped up to Eve and took her into his arms. Eve crumpled into Malcolm's chest, crying against him, clinging to his shirt. Malcolm wanted to comfort her properly, but he couldn't, not here.

“Eve, I want you to go home, I need to stay here but I will get back when I can okay” Malcolm whispered and he looked to Eve's face. “Go home, relax”

“How can I relax, my ex-husband has died” Eve said and she broke away from Malcolm, leaving the courtyard and going back inside.

“Fuck!” Malcolm shouted and kicked out at a bin on the wall. Storming back through the corridors he was halted by Jamie.

“Is she alright?” He asked Malcolm. Malcolm said nothing, but the look on his face was the only answer required. Stepping around Jamie he walked into his office.

“Sam!” Ten seconds later Sam entered Malcolm's office. Malcolm closed the door and went back to his desk, leaning on it. “I need to you go to the house. Eve's ex-husband had been killed. It's fucked her up, I told her to go home, I would go but...”

“Of course Malcolm, I will go straight over” Sam nodded.

“Thanks Sam” Malcolm spoke as Sam left his office. He got back to work but his thoughts stayed on Eve.

 

 

“You got there alright?” Malcolm spoke on the phone. “Good, I wish I was there with you” Malcolm said and let out a quiet laugh. “I know, what have you fucking turned me into” Sitting back in the chair at his desk he watched as Sam walked in. “Yeah alright, I will speak to you in a couple of hours” Malcolm tossed the phone back onto the desk.

“Is she alright?” Sam asked as she passed Malcolm a folder.

“She is just about to go to the church” Malcolm said, taking the folder he sat back. “I should fucking be there” He muttered.

“Eve knows, she knows how much you care” Sam said quietly, giving Malcolm a warm smile as she left the office. It had been a week since Eve was told the news of Andrew's death, she had left the previous day to attend his funeral. They may have been divorced but Malcolm knew that they still spoke, not close but neither hated the other.

Malcolm just hoped she would be alright.

 

* * *

 

 

**Malcolm's Home, London, February 1 st**

 

Two days ago Malcolm had received a large brown envelope in the post, upon opening it he discovered it to be divorce papers from his wife. Honestly he had been waiting for them. Neither were arguing for anything, Malcolm would be keeping the house, it was already paid off, he guessed she would be living with the other man. Signing it he posted the papers back to Anna. As the letter slid into the post box his eyes wandered to the ring on his finger. It may now be official, but Malcolm couldn't bring himself to remove it.

The house was quiet, politics, as always, kept Malcolm and Eve occupied. But right now Eve was sat in the kitchen with Rachel, both were watching Eve playing with Ella. It was the little girls birthday a few days ago and so had come round tonight for dinner. It had been an enjoyable meal, Ella had taken such a shine to Eve and Malcolm saw Eve's clear attachment to the little one.

“Do I see children on the horizon for you Malcolm?” Rachel spoke up as Malcolm turned to her. It took him a while to answer.

“Doubt it” He said quietly.

“I don't think Eve has the same idea, look at her” Rachel looked back to Eve who was reading to Ella. Malcolm sighed and looked to the wood of the table.

“She miscarried a couple of years ago. “Four months into the pregnancy she lost her son.” Rachel looked back to Eve with her daughter, feeling so sad for her.

“Clearly she wants another” Rachel looked back at her brother, Malcolm slowly nodded.

“I know, but she knows my views on that subject”

“Does she? Maybe she used to think the same as you but from what I see, not any more. Do you love her?” Rachel sat forwards in her chair, her voice barely audible. Malcolm gave Rachel a dark look before leaving the table and joining Eve on the sofa with Ella.

An hour later Malcolm gently put Ella into her car seat, she had dropped to sleep on the sofa so Rachel decided to head home. Malcolm, lifting the sleeping girl into his arms he put her into the car. Gently closing the door and he looked to Rachel who sat in the drivers seat. Malcolm leaned in the window.

“Thanks for tonight Malc, it was good to see you” Rachel smiled to Malcolm and she kissed his cheek before starting the car. “Tell her Malcolm” Rachel said, her eyes flicking over Malcolm's shoulder to Eve stood at the front door before back to her brother. “Tell her” She smiled and pulled away from the house. Malcolm stood up and watched her go. Slowly he walked back up the path of the house, taking Eve's hand he went back into the house.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked him as they stood in the hall. Facing each other Malcolm nodded. Stroking his cheek she kissed him softly. “I'm going to have a bath, come up and join me” She smiled and went upstairs.

Malcolm watched Eve leave and he went to the living room to tidy up. Hearing a knock on the door Malcolm saw Ella's toy rabbit. She loved that rabbit. Picking it up he jogged to the front door.

“I'm going to have to tie this to her with some string” Malcolm spoke as he opened the door but stopped when he saw the man in front of him.

At least a foot taller, bald, heavy build in his early seventies.

“I'm here for my daughter.”


	14. The Past Revisited

“I'm here for my daughter” The man demanded, his voice rough, deep and menacing.

“Who the hell are you?!” Malcolm questioned loudly but Malcolm never got an answer as the next thing he saw was darkness.

Eve heard the knock on the door, walking to the landing she then heard Malcolm shout. Looking down the stairs she watched a man barge into the hallway, grabbing Malcolm by his throat. He slammed Malcolm into the mirror before he slumped to the floor unconscious.

“Malcolm!” Eve shouted and the man looked up the stairs, Eve saw blood on the smashed mirror but her eyes fell on the man.

“Hello Evelyn” The man's slimy voice said. Eve stared at him, realising who he was.

“No” Eve whispered and she ran down the hall, hearing a pounding on the stairs behind her. Grabbing the phone she dialled the police, running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Heart pounding Eve gasped for breath. “Hello! Please, help, a man has broken into the house, he has attacked my boyfriend” She whispered but stared at the door when she heard the floor boards creak. Backing up against the wall, water still running, filling the bath. “Please come quick” Eve breathed and dropped the phone. The door flew open and the man faced her.

“Now now Evelyn, this is no way to great your father after such a long time.” Alan Lewis stepped inside the bathroom. Eve stared to him, shaking with fear, for herself, but also for Malcolm, was he alright, she couldn't lose him.

“Oh you do look like your mother” Alan whispered as he moved closer to her.

“Please, you don't need to do this” Eve begged him.

“No, I should have done this to start with you should have died then, but you will have to die now.” Alan pulled a knife from behind him and he pounced at Eve. Eve screamed, stumbling when Alan lashed out at her, pain searing in her arm. Slipping on the floor she crashed into the bath, hitting her head on the side. Seeing stars Eve turned onto her back, looking up at the looming figure above her.

“At least tell me” Eve's voice shook. “If I’m about to die can you tell me why, why do I have to die? Why did you kill mum and Tony?”

“Why!” Alan shouted and stepped backwards, waving the knife around threateningly. “She brought it on herself, she was a slut, just like you, like mother like daughter” Alan shouted. Eve felt a warm trickling behind her ear. “She made me leave-”

“Mum did everything for you, she loved you so much.” Eve whispered as she watched her father.

“NO!” Eve jumped at Alan's voice. “That's a lie!” He spay and he slapped his hand across Eve's cheek. “She had to die, Tony had to die, and now you do. It's the only way. I need to clean away my sins, it's the only way I will be allowed in the next world.” Alan explained as Eve stared up at him, her cheek stinging.

“You are crazy! How can you possibly think this is the right thing to do” Eve shouted back at him, slowly getting to her feet, hearing noises come from downstairs. _Please let that be the police_. On her feet she looked to her father.

“No one can save you now” Alan spoke and just as the police ran up the stairs and through the house, Alan jumped at Eve, her face in his, the bathroom door flew open and gunshots filled the room. “Let my sins be gone” He whispered to Eve, blood falling from his mouth before he dropped to the floor.

Eve gasped, watching him fall, her body shaking as she looked to the door, seeing all the policemen with their guns aimed at her, being lowered when Malcolm pushed past.

“Malcolm” Eve reached out to him but he stopped short of her, his eyes on her stomach. Feeling dizzy, Malcolm going blurry she looked down at herself. That was when she realised. The six inches of cold steel invisible, all she could see was the black handle sticking out of her abdomen. Slowly she looked back at Malcolm, she felt cold, scared. Her legs suddenly fell from under her but Malcolm rushed to catch Eve. Lying on the floor in his arms she gazed up at his face. She wanted to tell him, tell him everything but he was starting to fade, the grip on his hand fell loose and the world turned black.

 


	15. What Becomes of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm realises his feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> It's all very smutty i apologise, the foul language will return i promise.

**The following day. Royal London Hospital**

 

Blinking in the harsh light, everything was blurry. Eve stared up at the ceiling tiles, her eyes looking over the stains in the corner before she turned her head when she heard a quiet tapping. Sat by her side was Malcolm, staring down at his phone, pressing the buttons like it was life or death. Looking at his head, seeing he had a few stitches just behind his ear which looked very red and sore.

Trying to move she groaned, pain coursing through her body. Malcolm jerked around and stood up.

“Hey” He moved closer to her. “Don't move, you have just had surgery” Malcolm told her and she looked at him.

“What happened?” Eve whispered before clearing her throat.

“He's dead, your father. He stabbed you, you were rushed here and taken straight into surgery” Malcolm explained, stroking her hair. “I will get a nurse” He said and moved away, but Eve grabbed his hand, stopping him. Malcolm looked at her questioningly.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked. She had been so worried about him. Malcolm just smiled softly and kissed her lips.

“I'm fine” Malcolm said and left the room to find a nurse.

 

A couple of minutes later Malcolm walked back inside, a doctor following him.

“Ms Shaw” The doctor entered the room and walked up to Eve, a soft smile on his face. “I'm Doctor Neil Bennett, how are you feeling?” He asked her. He was older, hair thinning but he had a warm face.

“Sore, and tired” Eve whispered seeing Malcolm put a glass of water on the side by her bed.

“You will feel that for a while, as Mister Tucker may have told you, we had to perform quite a major operation. It is called unilateral oophorectomy, the knife caused serious damage to your right ovary and as such it needed to be removed.” Doctor Bennett explained. Eve listened closely, seeing Malcolm slowly sink back into the chair. “The operation went smoothly with no complications.”

“Can I see have children?” Eve asked watching the Doctor who smile and nodded.

“Yes, however there is an increased risk of possible haemorrhage” He spoke and Eve nodded. “I will leave you to rest, a nurse will check on you soon” He squeezed her hand before leaving the private room. Eve sighed sadly.

“I'm sorry” She whispered and Malcolm looked to her.

“Sorry? What for?” Malcolm questioned.

“You don't want children...I said I didn't either but, I liked, I'm sorry” Eve spoke as tears fell down her cheeks. Malcolm was very quickly by her side again.

“Never be sorry Eve, I know you want kids, I see how you are with Ella. I know I always said I didn't either, but...maybe you have changed my mind” he whispered, gazing into her eyes as he wiped her tears away. “When you collapsed in my arms, I was so scared Eve, so scared I would lose you” Eve stared to Malcolm, letting him pour his heart out. “My life without you is nothing. I love you Eve” Malcolm said. Eve saw the difficulty in those words, but she also saw his heart and soul out for everyone to see. Eve reached up to his cheeks.

“I love you Malcolm, so much” She whispered and he leant down, kissing her lips.

“You're the most amazing woman in the world, I would do anything for you” Malcolm said and Eve smiled, holding him close. Very gently he climbed onto the bed he lay beside Eve, holding her in his arms she snuggled into his chest. Eve drifted to sleep while Malcolm held her. He was still wearing last nights clothes, his shirt blood stained but he didn't care.

Hearing the door open he looked over to see Sam quietly walk in. He had no idea what time it was himself. Sam was quiet, seeing Eve was asleep and she stood at the end of the bed.

“Is she okay?” Sam asked and Malcolm nodded.

“She will be” Malcolm whispered and he climbed off the bed, following Sam they both stepped out into the corridor and he turned to Sam, waiting for her to speak.

“The press have caught this”

“Fuck” Malcolm muttered and pinked the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment.

“They have been calling but so far Jamie has kept them at bay. But we need a statement or something from you” Sam asked him and Malcolm nodded.

“I will get one to Jamie. Fuck. I need to keep Eve out of this. Fuck knows how. This is going to come back and haunt us” Malcolm said as his phone buzzed in his pocket. “alright Sam you get back, I will get that statement in an hour to you. And thanks for coming by” Malcolm nodded to her and quickly re-entered the room. Eve had woken up and looked to Malcolm with curiosity.

“What's happened?” Eve noted Malcolm's dark look.

“The press know” He answered as he sat down and took out from paper and pen from a drawer.

“Shit, how the hell did they find out?” Eve muttered as she stared up at the ceiling. Malcolm didn't reply, instead he just drafted up the statement.

 

Nurses came and went over the next hour, checking on Eve, changing the bandages and making sure she was okay. Malcolm was on his phone a lot, frequently leaving to the corridor to speak with Jamie or Sam. Right now however he had left to get them both a coffee.

Relaxing back on the bed the door opened, Eve expected it to be Malcolm but instead she saw the other Tucker.

“Rachel” Eve smiled to the woman.

“Eve, Jesus how are you?” Rachel put down a duffel bag she was carrying and went to Eve's side, hugging her gently.

“I'm okay, just knocked about a bit” Eve answered.

“And Malc, is he alright?” Eve nodded to her.

“A couple of stitches in his head but yeah, he's fine” Eve spoke and Rachel sighed with relief.

“God, I was so worried when Sam rang me, what on earth happened?” Rachel sat down in the empty chair by the bed. Eve explained everything that happened, everything she remembered of the previous night.

“But I thought he was in prison” Rachel noted.

“Me too, obviously not.” Eve answered.

“Early release, good behaviour” Malcolm's voice came and Rachel and Eve both turned to him. He set down the two coffee's as Rachel hugged Malcolm tightly. Eve looked away from them and down to her hands. Good behaviour...how could they release him on good behaviour, he was mental.

“Anyway, I brought you both some clean clothes and other items” Rachel indicated to the bag.

“Rach you star” Malcolm opened the bag and started taking things out before disappearing to the bathroom. Rachel turned to Eve when she noticed her silence.

“He told me he loved me.” Eve whispered and Rachel gripped her hand. “I have been wanting to tell him for so long, I do love him, I adore him but” Eve faltered. “They had to remove one of my ovaries, I can still have children but there are increased risks. I told Malcolm I want children. And, well I'm not really sure if he does or not.” Eve said and looked to Rachel sadly.  
“What did he say exactly?” Rachel asked, her eyes looking to the closed bathroom door before back to Eve.

“That...That I had changed his mind” Eve whispered. “What does that mean...?”

Just as Rachel was about to answer the bathroom door opened and Malcolm stepped out, clean shaven, grey shirt and jeans he placed the dirty clothes back into the bag.

“Think they need burning” He muttered.

“Malcolm you look tired, you need some rest” Rachel told him. Malcolm had not slept at all, having stayed awake through Eve's surgery and wanting to wait until she awoke. He face gaunt and deep dark circles under his eyes.

“I'm fine” Malcolm muttered but Eve reached for his hand, gripping his cold skin.

“Malc, get some sleep, even if it's just an hour, please, I don't want you keeling over.” Eve spoke softly. Malcolm just looked to her and squeezing her hand he nodded.

“I will leave you both” Rachel said and saying her farewells she left the room. Malcolm sat back in the chair Rachel had vacated. Eve turned onto her side and she watched Malcolm as he rested in the chair and fell to sleep. It was hard to imagine that this was the same man that was described as the dark lord of Downing Street. Sitting so still, the only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest, his heart thumping in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity plastered across his face. At peace, his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world, away from the world of politics, of Government, of all the stress.


	16. A Cold Front

**May 2003, 12 am**

 

Eve had received a message some hours ago from Malcolm that he would be late, he hadn't explained fully but she could imagine with the words 'Hugh Abbott fuck up' what that could be. Her own say had been quiet and so she had finished on time, making dinner for herself and some for Malcolm for when he did eventually get home.

She should have gone to bed, normally she did. But if Malcolm was having a rough day, he might need something to help him relax, even if it was someone to vent to, even if it was just a silent company.

Placing a cup on the side she dipped her hands back into the sink, washing the plate she had used for dinner. Hearing the front door open and close, keys being tossed onto the side. Hearing light footsteps approach her Eve jumped when his cold hands slipped around her waist.

“Why are you still up?” His voice was rough and gravely, he had been doing a lot of shouting. Pressing his chest against her back, lips on her neck. His hands were like blocks of ice as his fingers ran over her stomach, tracing the waist of her trousers.

“I wanted to wait up for you” Eve was breathless, Malcolm's fingers delving into the front of her trousers.

“You don't normally” Malcolm whispered in her ear before nipping her ear love. Eve let out a pleasured sigh, gripping tightly onto the counter as Malcolm's long fingers pushed inside her.

“You were having a bad day” Eve pushed back against him, feeling his erection on her lower back. “I knew you might need some relief” Eve turned around and Faced Malcolm, looking to his face. He was tired, shadow on his chin but his eyes were full of lust.

“Fucking awful day” Malcolm said before he kissed Eve hard, there was an urgency in the kiss so Eve didn't waste any time. Pushing off her trousers she wiggled out of her underwear as Malcolm took off his belt and let his trousers fall. Hands on Eve's waist he lifted her onto the counter. Tugging him closer, she put her arms around his neck, kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth as Malcolm took off his bowers, stepping between her legs and pushing into her. Eve let out a moan as her hands ran over Malcolm's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping her fingers underneath. His skin was warm, heart pounding beneath. Gripping her waist tightly he thrusted into her, biting and kissing her neck. A deep groan came from his stomach, climaxing inside her as Eve's body tightened, her orgasm joining him.

Staying very still for a few moments Malcolm stepped away from Eve, pulling up his boxers.

“So what did Hugh so?” Eve asked as she sat on the counter, watching Malcolm, wiping her brow with her hand.

“Well you know of that schools proposal” Malcolm fastened the belt on his trousers again.

“Of course, he put it to a focus group, got good results didn't it?” Eve slid down from the counter and picked up her underwear.

“He didn't fucking put it to a group, he fucking did a one on one” Malcolm growled.

“Oh for fucks sake, that man is a complete fucking incompetent moron.” Eve pulled up her own trousers now and turned on the oven to reheat Malcolm's dinner.

“That's nothing new luv” Malcolm tossed his tie onto the back of a chair. “And she was a fucking actress from the Bill, just to make things worse. Some fucking how though we got it sorted, I will be very fucking happy if I never have to step into that god awful fucking building again.” Malcolm headed out of the kitchen.

“Do you want some dinner?” Eve called out to him.

“I'm not hungry” Malcolm said as he headed up the stairs. With a sigh Eve looked at the food, turning off the oven and she quickly cleaned the kitchen, listening to Malcolm walking above her.

 

10 minutes later Eve entered the bedroom to see Malcolm climbing into bed, it was then she saw he was losing weight. Malcolm was tired a lot and stressed almost 24/7, his job took over him, mind, body and soul. Eve often worried for Malcolm's health, but that was the one subject she dare not mention. Eve changed out of her clothes and got into bed beside Malcolm, lying on her side as Malcolm put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

She knew Malcolm could be a hard man, but he had such gentle moments, moments when he really care. But sometimes he was cold and distracted with his work. Eve of course tried not to let it get to her, but it made the relationship more complicated.

 

 

Waking up the following morning Eve turned onto her back, seeing the clock flashing 6:30am, reaching out she felt an empty bed but heard the shower running. Climbing out of the bed Eve wrapped herself in her dressing gown and headed down into the kitchen. The house was cold so Eve flicked on the heating, hearing the boiler fire up. Turning on the kettle Eve dropped two slices of bread into the toaster, leaning against the counter as she watched the kettle boil.

As she was pouring the two cups she saw Malcolm in the corner of her eye step into the kitchen. She passed him a mug, his usual, white with three sugars. He was in his grey suit and light blue tie, she liked that tie, she liked that suit. His hair wet and stuck to his forehead.

“Thanks” Malcolm took the mug and blew on it. Hearing the toast pop up Eve turned from Malcolm and buttered it.

“Take a slice” Eve offered to him but Malcolm declined.

“I need to get off” Malcolm drank half the coffee before throwing the rest into the sink. Eve sighed and looking to the empty mug on the side she nodded.

“Hey” Malcolm's voice was soft, his fingers grazing her shoulder. “I will see you at work” Kissing her cheek he turned to leave the kitchen.

“Malc” Malcolm stopped and turned to Eve, quickly using his reflexes to catch a Satsuma. Malcolm looked to is curiously. “For the road, you need to eat something.”

“I hate Satsuma's” Malcolm stated dryly.

“Tough shit, learn to love'em” Eve stated and she gave him a smile, a smile to tell him things were okay. Malcolm looked closely at her before he pocketed the fruit and left the house.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just before 9am when Eve headed into the press office, only to bump into Malcolm who must have just got back from his 8:30's. Stepping around Eve, phone dropping into his pocket.

“Morning Malcolm” Eve said, she hated the front she had to put up but right now they had no other option.

“Morning” Malcolm muttered dead-panned and he quickly left for his own office. Eve sat down at her desk and saw a post-it note stuck on the computer monitor. Peeling it off the screen she read it. _Harry's Cafe, 12:30._ Frowning she looked around the office but everyone else was preoccupied with there own work. Just as she sits down her name is shouted from Malcolm's office. Back up on her feet she faced Malcolm.

“I need you to go to DoSaC, Hugh is about to fuck up-”

“You ate the Satsuma” Eve saw the remains on the table and she smiled.

“Hmm yeah...So I don't hate them-”

“DoSaC is generally your territory” Eve interrupted again.

“I'm a big fucking busy at the moment” Malcolm said as he wrote on a notepad in front of him. “I've heard that Hugh Abbott has a flat in London as well at his house-”

“And he's got the housing bill, what a pillock” Eve sighed.

“I need you to...advice Hugh to get rid of the flat” Malcolm said and Eve nodded.

“Not a problem” Eve spoke and she left Malcolm's office for DoSaC.

 

It only took 10 minutes to get to the DoSaC office, walking through the corridors to Hugh Abbott, this was thankfully only her second visit here, but it still felt one too many. As she rounded the corner she saw the lanky foetus of Ollie Reader. Oliver Reader, there were no good words to describe him.

“Where's Hugh?” Eve questioned as she approached Ollie, Glenn seemingly crawling out of the wall.

“In his office Eve” Glenn told her and she entered his office, closing the door behind her.

Ollie turned to Glenn.

“Wonder what's happened now” Glenn thought aloud.

“Oh you know Malcolm likes to send his minions to keep an eye on us, let's just be glad its not Jamie.” Ollie said. He had seen Malcolm many times since New Year, but not Eve, and he certainly hadn't seen them together. And when he heard about the incident that put them both in hospital, only to find the story quickly quashed, he knew Malcolm had silenced the press. Ollie had often thought of speaking but he had no proof.

 

“You need to sell this flat” Eve was straight to the point. Eve knew she didn't have the power and fear of Malcolm and Jamie. Many Ministers would not take her quite so seriously so Eve found herself having to work harder.

“Flat...I...I don't know what you are talking about” Hugh sat back in his chair. Eve felt his Hugh's heart quicken.

“Oh don't fucking lie to me” Eve spat leaning over the desk at him. “How the fuck can you expect the housing bill to pass if the Minister has two fucking homes” Eve was pissed, Hugh wasn't getting this into his thick skull.

“Look I'm sure we can work around this-”

“No Hugh, we won't be working around anything, you need to get rid of that flat now” Eve walked to the door and threw it open. “Glenn! Get in here” Eve walked to the other end of the room as Glenn entered. “Right Glenn, I need you to sort ouftHugh's flat, get it up for sale as soon as you can. I'll be keeping my fucking eyes on you.” Eve stared to them both before leaving the office.

“I'm not getting rid of my fucking flat” Hugh said to Glenn.

 

* * *

 

**Harry's Cafe, 12:30pm**

 

Eve sat at the table, it was only a small Cafe, a couple of tables and a single counter. A fridge full of drinks and sandwiches buzzing away in the corner. The walls a dark green to hide the grease stains. Eve wondered who the hell had written that note, but she realised she didn't need to wait long when the door opened, Eve looked over and paused.

“Julius Nicholson” Eve never expected it to be him.

“Miss Shaw, a pleasure-”

“You wrote that note, fuck if I had known it was you I wouldn't have bothered coming.” Eve sat back in the chair as Julius sat opposite her.

“Now Evelyn I'm sure that's not true”

“Oh it is” Eve muttered as she picked up her coffee.

“I wonder if they have any biscuits of some sort” Julius stood from the table and went to the counter. Eve sighed, sitting back in the chair and watched people pass by the window.

“Well no biscuits so a muffin will have to do” Julius slid back into the chair opposite Eve. She looked to the blueberry muffin on the plate, watching as he took a large bite of it, she grimaced as she watched him eat.

“Would you get to the point of why I am wasting my lunch here” Eve stated and Julius just smiled, cleaning his fingers on a napkin.

“I had a meeting with the Prime Minister last night, we had many topics to discuss, however your name was the main section of talks” Eve sighed as Julius dragged this out. “I am afraid I am in an unfortunate position, you see, Evelyn, The Prime Minister...he knows” Julius spoke.

“Knows what?” Eve questioned.

“He knows about you Evelyn, or should I call you Evelyn Lewis” Julius said.

Eve froze and she looked at him, terror moving through her body, how could he have found out.

“The Prime Minister is not happy, if this were to reach the media, about you, this would badly wound the government, this is a scandal. And I know Malcolm Tucker knows about you. I see how close you are with one another...”

“Close? We work together, we are colleagues” Eve stated to him.

“I'm sure” Julius muttered picking at the muffin. “You both end up in hospital in the same night, that is no coincidence”

“That has nothing to do with you, or the Prime Minister” Eve said leaning forwards on the table.

“No Evelyn, it is, you and Malcolm work for the Government. He has given you two options, either you both and regretfully must leave this Government-”

“Malcolm would never leave” Eve cut in but Julius carried on.

“Of you leave, leave this Government, leave politics, leave London” Julius sat back in his chair, a smug smile on his face.

“Are you serious?” Eve asked, stunned.

“Very, they are your only choices Evelyn. You have until the end of the day” Julius stood up from the table and left the café, leaving Eve in a state of shock. What an ultimatum to be given, the end of the day, what the fuck was she going to do.

 

* * *

 

Back in the office Eve sat at he desk, finishing off some work before giving it to Malcolm. Knocking on the door she heard him answer before entering.

“Files for you Malc” Eve walked to his desk, seeing him look up from his work and to Eve.

“Thanks Eve” He smiled, sitting back in the chair. “I hear you had lunch with Nicholson” Eve paused in putting the files on the desk.

“Yes, well not intentionally, he just wanted to talk to me” Eve spoke as Malcolm looked at her with curiosity. “Nothing important, you know how Julius is.”

“A prick that's for sure” Malcolm nodded, seeming satisfied enough with Eve's answer. “Oh hey, we can order in tonight, fingers crossed I won't be late.”

“Sure, what do you fancy?” Eve asked as Malcolm smiled.

“Surprise me” He answered and Eve nodded, moving around the desk she kissed him softly, a hand caressing his cheek. Slowly coming away she smiled lovingly. “Keep that up and I will need more than just a kiss”

“Get back to work” Eve ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it before she stepped away and headed for the door.

“Hey” Malcolm called her back and she looked over to him, seeing a Satsuma in his hand. “Third one today already” He grinned, clearly in a very good mood. Eve smiled and nodded, leaving his office. This just made it harder.

 

* * *

 

Eve gazed at Malcolm, lying on his front, his face towards her as he slept soundly. True to his word Malcolm hadn't been late last night, his good mood had continued through the day. When the day had finished, before leaving, Eve had been to see Julius, telling him her decision. It broke her heart but it was the only thing she could do. Reaching across she ran her thumb over Malcolm's cheek, sighing sadly and very slowly she climbed out of the bed.

Malcolm was going to hate her, hate her with all the fury in the world. He would never understand why she had to do this, but he would never know the real reason.

 

 

The alarm could only be described as something between a guttural cry and a shriek. It was infuriating, grated the nerves, but it was effective. Opening his eyes, Malcolm groaned and he turned off the alarm. Rolling out of the bed he shuffled into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he washed his face before having a shave. Staring at his reflection, pale and old. God he looked terrible. Every morning was going downhill.

Clean shaven and breath fresh, Malcolm left the bathroom to the bedroom, his bare feet silent on the carpet. Seeing the empty bed Malcolm presumed Eve was making breakfast. He had thoroughly enjoyed last night, he hadn't had a good night like that in a while, relaxing, quiet with no politics. Just him and Eve.

In just pj bottoms and a loose grey t-shirt he padded down the stairs. “Eve” He called and entered the kitchen, stopping at the silence, no smell of coffee, no burning of toast, no radio playing the god awful chart hits. “Eve?” Malcolm looked around the house. She hadn't told him she was going in early. Then on the dining table he saw it. A note, his name in Eve's elegant handwriting. Picking it up he opened the piece of paper.

“I'm sorry Malcolm, this hurts more than you know, but I have too, I'm sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me. I love you. Eve” Malcolm read the note multiple times, falling into the chair, his hand trembling. No, not again, not a-fucking-gain.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wouldn't go in there just now” Jamie stopped in his tracks and looked to Sam as she spoke. His hand on the door of Malcolm's office.

“Why the fuck not?” Jamie questioned.

“He, well he isn't in the mood to see anyone” Sam quietly said as she approached Jamie.

“He never is, why is today any fucking different”

“He already fired Ben Jingle, Adam Smith and Christina Thompson, all this morning, and he made Steve Little cry” Sam told him as she heard a crash from the other side of the door, followed by a multitude of swearing.

“Shit, he was alright yesterday, what the fuck happened?” Jamie asked quietly.

“Eve left, got up and left in the night, packed her bags, no one knows why” Sam answered before jumping back when the office door flew open.

“Hugh fucking Abbott, I’m going to rip out his fucking spine and hang the cunt with it!” Malcolm barged past Sam and Jamie, ignoring the clear fact they were talking about him. Watching as he stormed down the corridor, people scurrying out of his way.

“Well, he seems to be taking it okay” Jamie spoke and looked back to Sam.

 


	17. Just What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie encounters someone he truly was not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little mini chapter, an epilogue of A Cold Front.  
> A very brief encounter of what happened during the gap before Eve and Malcolm meet again.
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to thank anyone who is still reading this story. I know i'm not a great writer (or good for that matter) but i enjoy writing my drivel down and getting it up for people to read. And if anyone enjoys it then i'm happy. I relish comments, good or bad. (mainly good let's be honest). But now the back story is complete, things are going to get more political and complicated for the 'happy' couple.

**2006, Edinburgh, The World's End**

 

    Pulling at the tie around his neck he pulled it loose. What a fucking day, day's like these he wished he was back in London. It was a Saturday night and the pub was full. Students, business men and the locals hunched over the bar. Pushing his way through the crowds he looked to the bartender.

“Oi! You, over here now” Jamie shouted to him which was answered by a firm glare. “Don't you fucking look at me like that or I'll fucking ram those tongs down your throat, grab your fucking balls and rip'em out.” Jamie spat with fury but could only watch as the bartender walked further away. “Come fucking back here!” Jamie barged past a couple as he stormed down the bar.

“Clearly you were never taught manners in your school” Jamie stopped, hearing the voice.

“Well fuck me, I just can't fucking get away from you can I” Turning around Jamie stared at the woman perched on the bar stool, she had barely changed, though her hair was longer and in loose waves. Clearly dressed for a night out on the town with murderous heels and a red dress that hit just above her knees, clinging to her curves, her breasts accentuated to all their glory.

“Can I get you a napkin Jamie, before you drool all over me” Jamie snapped his eyes up to her face.

“Eve” He spoke, running his tongue over his now dry lips. How can a woman become more beautiful as she got older, he didn't fucking know but she had done.

“Richard” Eve called over the bar and the bartender moved to her. “Richard my darling can I get another white wine and a pint of whatever is on tap” Eve smiled and Richard nodded, bringing her the drinks. “Thanks” She passed Jamie the pint, “Takes a bit of kindness” Jamie stared down at her, glancing to the beer.

“Or sleeping with the barman” Jamie stated.

“Yes I am sleeping with Richard.” Eve spoke bluntly. Jamie looked to her, was she being serious.

“He looks fucking twelve” Jamie snapped watching as Eve stood from the bar.

“After an older man I love them so much younger, so much more energy” She said as she walked away from him. Jamie pushed through the crowd to follow Eve.

“Are you serious?” Jamie called out and Eve laughed, looking at him over her shoulder before reaching a table in the corner.

“You sure haven't changed” Eve put her glass on the table.

“Neither have you” Jamie added as he put his glass on a table mat. “So you're all dressed up, special occasion?” He asked. Eve shook her head before sipping the wine.

“Just a night out” Eve answered. Jamie watched her closely. “So you left London?” She asked him now.

“No exactly, visiting family” Jamie spoke as he looked to Eve. Eve paused, looking over his suit.

“Funeral?” Eve asked with a softness in her voice. Jamie nodded. “Are you are out drinking, where's Mel and the kids?”

“Staying with my mother” Jamie answered quietly. “I don't know why I fucking came, I hated the cunt” Jamie mumbled and felt Eve's soft fingers wrap around his hand.

“I'm sorry Jamie” Eve whispered. “Let me buy you something stronger” Leaving the table Eve disappeared back to the bar. Jamie just shook his head, what the fuck did he tell her that for.

Once she returned he was faced with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“You are trying to get me fucking wasted” Jamie watched as Eve poured the golden liquid.

“That's the idea” Eve smiled to him.

 

* * *

 

    Head pounding, mouth dry and feeling shit Eve knew she had drunk far too much last night. Her throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move. It was like the flu only self-inflicted, which meant she'd get no sympathy from anyone. Thank god the curtains were closed. Wishing she could curl back under the duvet Eve froze when a hand wrapped around her waist. Turning her head on the pillow she looked to who the arm belonged too.

“Oh fuck” Eve whispered as she stared at the sleeping form of Jamie McDonald. Slowly she climbed out of the bed and looked around. It looked like a hotel room, how the fuck did she end up here. Clothes scattering the floor she found her bra hanging from the corner of the tv, her dress crumpled on the floor. Picking up Jamie's clothes she searched for her underwear, but unable to find them she dashed into the bathroom. “Oh god” Eve saw her reflection, her hair was wild, make up smudged. Terrible was one way to describe her appearance.

Turning on the shower Eve relished the hot water. Letting it run over her body, steam filling the bathroom. Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist. Screaming Eve jerked around, coming face to face with Jamie.

“Fuckin'ell Jamie!” Hitting his chest Jamie just smiled at her and pulled Eve close to his body. She shouldn't be doing this, last night she had been drunk, hell she hadn't remembered anything, but right now, she was on the road to being sober, and so was Jamie.

Jamie, who is married with two kids, Jamie who was now kissing her and gripping her ass tightly, erection against her stomach. But she was kissing him back, hands on his neck, her fingertips in his hair.

The shower lasted a lot longer than Eve planned, but as she stood in the mirror, fully clothes and tying up her hair into a ponytail Eve watched Jamie behind her, it wasn't awkward, but it was quiet. Turning away from her reflection she faced him, watching as he buttoned his shirt.

“You never told me why you are in Scotland.” Jamie said as he picked up his tie from the chair.

“I work here” Eve answered as she put her earrings back in.

“What...you work here, doing what?” Jamie asked, fastening his tie.

“Media relations-”

“In Parliament?!” Jamie looked to her with shock.

“Yes in Parliament, I couldn't stay in London. I wanted to stay in politics so I ended up here...I just couldn't stay away from the Scottish accent.” Eve walked up to Jamie, standing inches from him and she took hold of his tie, straightening it for him. Feeling Jamie's breath hitch before Eve took a step back from him.

“Why did you leave?” Jamie's question was quiet and sincere, causing Eve to hesitate.

“I...I can't say why” Eve turned her back to him.

“Can't say! What kind of fucking answer is that-”

“Julius, Julius Nicholson” Eve said loudly.

“What can that baldy fuck possibly do” Jamie stood by the hotel window, she felt his eyes glaring at her.

“It was him who made me leave, he gave me no choice, either I go or Malcolm goes”

“What the fuck did he have on you to cause you to scurry away.” Jamie stepped towards Eve but she pulled back, inclining towards the door. Panic written all over her face and Jamie saw this. “Eve” His voice gentle as he reached for her.

“I can't Jamie, I'm sorry I can't” Eve quickly picked up her shoes. “Look Jamie, this was...this was-” Eve looked to Jamie, unable to finish the sentence as she saw his look. Sadness, hurt. She kept doing this, to everyone. Fuck it, she had to get out, get away once and for all. “I'm sorry Jamie, you're a good guy, despite what you may think about yourself, you're sweet and caring. Go back to your wife, to your family, be happy Jamie. I can't make you happy, I can't make anyone happy.” Eve declared and Jamie frowned.

“Oh fuck off then!” Jamie shouted and Eve nodded, opening the hotel door she left Jamie behind, just like she had Malcolm.

Malcolm, she still hurt at the thought of him.

 

* * *

 

“NICHOLSON!” Jamie's voice bellowed through the corridors, causing workers to dash out of his way. One man however stepped out of his office.

“What the fuck are you shouting for?” Malcolm questioned but Jamie didn't answer, instead he moved around him, storming into Julius' office.

“Nicholson you slimy fuck!” Jamie charged towards Julius who jumped out of his chair and backed up to the wall.

“Now James, this is quite outrageous, I must insist you stop this” Julius was panicking, his body reeking of fear.

“Not until you tell me the fucking truth” Jamie got within inches of Julius' face.

“I don't know what you are talking about James-”

“Just fucking tell me!” Jamie roared. “What the fuck did you do to Eve!”

“Eve...Eve who?” Julius questioned.

“Evelyn Shaw, three years ago you did something to drive her away, so fucking help me god if you don't tell me I will find out.” Jamie snarled.

“Now before you start any threats you need to understand something, I had too, she needed to leave, I just gave her the push” Julius spoke and Jamie shook his head.

“Fucking push her off a cliff more like” Jamie spat.

“What are you two fuck's talking about?” Malcolm's voice came from the doorway. Jamie span around, having forgotten he would have followed him in.

“I saw Eve in Scotland” Jamie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, seeing the anger rise on Malcolm's face. “We got drunk, stuff happened and she told me Julius was the reason she left, but she didn't tell me why.”

“Stuff...” Malcolm crossed his arms over his chest. Jamie took a breath, hands at his waist and his head dropped. “You slept with her” Malcolm shook his head now. “Un-fucking-believable” he started pacing the room before he charged at Jamie, swinging his fist into Jamie's jaw. Stumbling back falling into a large pot plant he held his jaw.

“You fucking hit me for sleeping with her but not Nicholson for making her fucking leave!” Jamie spat blood onto the carpet, feeling a loose tooth and a split lip.

“Oh I'll fucking get to that sack of cum, but first it's you you shit stabbing enema-”

“Why don't you fucking talk to her, clearly you still fucking care for fucks sake” Jamie stated to him.

“Shut the fuck up Jamie” Malcolm hissed, teeth gritted, eyes flaring as he pressed his finger into Jamie's chest. “Shut the fuck up, you don't fucking know anything” He emphasized every word before looking at Julius. “I'll come back for you” Jamie watched as Malcolm left the room.

“You're fucked Julius” Jamie promised him and he followed Malcolm's steps out of the office.

 


	18. Oncoming Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new relationship between Malcolm and Eve develops.

     Malcolm was described as a ferocious wolf by those around him. But right now that wolf was eating at his chest, tearing it's way into his heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. What felt like everyday, every second, Malcolm would rebuild himself and fight off the wolf. But right now he didn't know how.

Leaning on the window Malcolm stared to the street below, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wood. It was unfair, no matter how much he strived to be the man his conscience wanted him to be, it would keep taunting him with his failures, the regrets re-emerged , every time he would diligently analyse them, hoping that this time his mind would be satisfied with his self professed remorse, but it never was. And now it was about to taunt him all over again.

The scent of her perfume consumed his nostrils, it was intoxicating, a drug, he was forever surrounded by the drab ill washed ministers and here she was. Jasmine flowers, perfectly white with a centre of the sun, delicate but so strong, a fragrance that made his brain buzz.

“Can you even face me Malcolm?” Eve's voice was soft and gentle. With a heavy sigh Malcolm's head dropped. He wasn't sure if he could look at her as he heard a shuffling behind him.

“I'm sorry Malc” Eve spoke again. When Malcolm did finally turn around the office was empty, but on top of a mound of files on his desk he saw a Satsuma.

“Fuck” Malcolm muttered, hands at his waist. “Not now Sam” He held a hand out to stop her coming closer.

“Sorry Malcolm, but you need to see this” Sam passed him a single piece of paper.

“What the fuck is this?” Malcolm questioned as he looked to the paper.

“You wanted to know who was on JB's team” Sam answered and Malcolm tensed, his entire body rigid.

“For fucks sake, this is a fucking joke!” Malcolm screwed up the paper and threw it at the wall, really wishing it was someone's head.

“Sorry Malcolm” Sam said quietly and Malcolm heard her rush out of the room, his eyes resting on the fruit on his desk. How could she do this.

 

* * *

 

 

**Harry's Cafe**

 

“You conniving fuck!” Eve span around from the fridge as she heard Malcolm's voice. She smirked and placed the sandwich she had in her hand back onto the shelf. Malcolm's outcry had drawn the attention of the five other people that stood in the café but they quickly turned there attention away.

“I'm shocked it has taken you so long to confront me” Eve's attention was back on the sandwiches, picking up a chicken salad. “I honestly thought you already knew back in your office but you said nothing. And that was three weeks ago-”

“You won't win” Malcolm sneered and Eve laughed.

“Malcolm, I wouldn't be bothering unless I knew JB would win. I'm afraid Tom's time in the spotlight is over. I know you know that already, otherwise you wouldn't be here trying to scare me” Eve paid for the sandwich at the counter before she faced Malcolm, seeing the fury build up in his body.

“You got rid of Fleming so I got my job back, what fucked up mind does that.” Malcolm stepped through the doorway moving further into Eve's space.

“Exactly that, get rid of Fleming, I know how you work Malcolm, but Fleming, he's dangerous” Eve explained in a flat tone.

“Dangerous, he's fucking mental, no” Malcolm stepped directly in front of Eve. Eve just stood and watched Malcolm flare up. “I'm fucking dangerous.” This resulted in a chuckle from Eve.

“Alright Malcolm” Eve patted his arm. “You're very fucking dangerous” Eve stepped around him and walked to the door.

“You never told me it was Julius” Eve suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“What are you talking about?” The confidence wavered in her voice as she questioned.

“The reason you left, Julius. Jamie told me” Malcolm had a smirk on his face.

“Jamie says a lot of shit, none of it is ever true” Eve answered and she left the café. Holding the door open as a lady walked past her.

“You did sleep with him though” Malcolm quipped and Eve laughed.

“I slept with Julius! Malcolm I never took you for being a comedian” Eve stopped on the path as she noticed Malcolm following her and she faced him.

“Not Julius, fucking Jamie, you slept with Jamie.” Malcolm raised his voice and Eve laughed again. There was a nervousness in her voice though.

“You're talking utter bullshit Malcolm, there isn't anything you say that will scare me. I'm not that fragile little girl I used to be” Eve walked up to Malcolm this time. “Get ready for a hell of a fight Malcolm.” Eve whispered. Moving up to Malcolm's face, invading him before she smiled playfully. “See ya later” Turning back around again she left Malcolm standing outside the café.

 

   When she rounded the corner Eve stopped, taking a deep breath and leaning against the wall. How the fuck had he found out about Julius, and Jamie. Jamie must have talked, sleeping with him had been a colossal fuck up. But the regret of so long ago washed over her like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down her spine. God how she longed to go back and take a different path. But right now that was impossible, there was no way back. The remorse ate away at her every single day, it was hard and relentless and it was destroying her.

Eve didn't deserve the love of Malcolm, he, like Andrew, was too good for her. Eve had never been a religious person, but she prayed one day the guilt and regret would leave and move on. But right now this new front had to do, tough strong Evelyn Shaw. Taking no shit from anyone. She had learnt from the best afterall.

 

 


	19. Election Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to bring everyone into place.

**May**

 

      Malcolm stood, watching the television with a ferocious stare. It was just after 3am, the votes were being counted. So far it was close between Tom and JB. But now was the most important constituency, this count would decide the results. Just as the announcement was about to be revealed his phone vibrated across the desk. Picking it up he read the text message.

' _ Sorry Malc, you put up a good fight. Eve x' _

Scowling Malcolm turned back to the tv to see the result.

“FUCK!” He shouted and dropped back into his office chair. JB had won it, with the last votes in it turned into a landslide. On the screen he saw the celebrations from the other team, watching JB being the smiley prick he is. Then he saw Eve, hovering in the background, she wasn't celebrating, instead she was busy talking on the phone before disappearing from shot.

Thoughts spinning in his head he grabbed the blackberry and dialled Nicola, he wasn't getting washed out.

 

No fucking way.

 

* * *

 

    Eve watched JB hug his family, shake hands with members of his party before arriving to her.

“Well Eve, you bloody well did it” JB smiled.

“Oh no sir, it was you they voted for not me” Eve smiled professionally.

“Which they would not have done so if you weren't here to make me look good.”

“Kind of you to say sir, if you will excuse me a second.” Eve picked up her phone and sheets of paper.

“Oh relax Eve, have a drink” JB grinned to her.

“Oh can't do that boss, now is when the hard work starts.” Eve spoke and walked away, needing to set up press meetings and sort the conference for 7am, along with the meeting with the Queen.

 

* * *

 

**Downing Street**

 

     Eve stood by the railings as she looked to all the press on the other side of the road, a microphone set up in front of Number 10 as they all waited for the new Prime Minister to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long, cars pulling through the large iron gates and stopping by the path. Eve watched as JB climbed out before opening the door for his wife and taking her hand. So far so good. He followed instructions well.

Watching as he walked towards the press, the camera's blinding as they took photo after photo. She caught his eye as they approached but he stopped in front of the microphone.

“Her majesty the Queen has asked me to form a new Government, and I have accepted. But before I talk about that I want to say something about the Government that has passed. Compared to a decade ago, this county is more open at home and more compassionate abroad. And that is something we should all be grateful for. And on behalf of the whole country I want to pay tribute to the outgoing Prime Minister for his long record of dedicated public service.”

Eve listened as JB carried on with the speech. Although Eve had assisted and gone through the speech, JB didn't want it to sound scripted and rehearsed. So Eve gave him key notes that he needed to get right.

Once the speech was over, Eve left her spot and entered Downing Street as JB had his photos before walking through Number 10 with his wife. Moving through the corridors she saw JB being introduced to some of those who worked in Downing Street. While this was happening, Eve stood in a separate room and watched a tv screen. Seeing images of the protesters outside the gates. There was nothing she could do about them, but it still pissed her off.

“Eve!” Eve turned and JB walked towards her.

“Mister Prime Minister” Eve smiled to him and shook his hand. It resulted in a chuckle from JB.

“Going to take a while to get used to that.” JB spoke. “Thank you Eve. You worked hard to get me here -”

“No harder than anyone else.” Eve cut in.

“Oh now that is bullshit” He whispered before laughing. “I know how hard you have worked Eve, and I know it is going to be tough now, but as long as I have you Eve, I'll be alright.” JB spoke to Eve.

“Oh sir you will make me blush.” Eve smiled to him and she picked up her files.

“Time for work?” He asked and Eve nodded.

“Work never stops sir” Eve gathered her things before getting back to work.

 

* * *

 

**Norman Shaw Buildings**

 

     A fucking omnishambles, that's what his life was now. Sitting in his office, so small you couldn't swing a fucking cat, he gazed at the tv screen, watching as the new Prime Minister made another news appearance. He had to admire Eve, she was working fucking hard to make him look good, which was making his job more difficult. Standing from the desk he went to visit his new boss.

Malcolm managed to convince Nicola to run for party leader, somehow she had become leader, and so Malcolm became the Director of Communications and Media Adviser for the opposition. Not where Malcolm wanted to be but for now it would have to do.

“Nic'la” Malcolm entered her office as Nicola was unpacking a box. “I'm sure we have other people to do that” He stated.

“I know that Malcolm” Malcolm retorted and placed the empty box on the floor. “Have you seen Ollie?” She asked him.

“Probably getting fucked up the arse by Peter fucking Mannion.” Malcolm wandered to the window in her office.

“What a glorious image.” Nicola sighed.

“Isn't it just” Malcolm muttered.

Somehow he had a strong feeling the next few years were going to be very fucking boring.

 


	20. Relight the Fire

     3 weeks into her position and she was already getting fucked and doing a lot of fucking. After discovering the Chief Secretary to the Treasury was claiming expenses to pay rent to his partner, there was only one option for the man. He had to go. But not before it got all over the fucking news. Eve received numerous messages from Malcolm, he was just loving the entire spectacle.

     The sun shone on the back of her neck, it was a warm day. Eve was taking a rare moment away from her office. Entering the café she frequently came too and ordered herself a white coffee, stirring in the sugar, the sun hot against her back as she sat by the window. Hearing the door open Eve looked up to see Malcolm Tucker make his way to the counter and order a coffee as she enjoyed her own.

“How is opposition life treating you Malcolm?” Eve spoke and Malcolm turned to face her.

“Fucking mind numbing” Malcolm was brutally honest, receiving his drink and he walked to Eve's table, sitting opposite her.

“Having fun with preparation for PM's questions?” Eve asked as he sat down.

“Fuck, Nicola is like a fucking goat on speed, she hasn't a fucking clue what she's doing. I feel like I’m working with a toddler.” Malcolm was quiet with his words. Eve was surprised how honest he was speaking. Not how you would normally act with your opposite partner.

“And here you are drinking coffee” Eve smiled.

“Yeah well we all need to get away sometimes” Malcolm looked down to his coffee, watching the liquid swirl around in the cup. Eve looked closely at Malcolm, sensing not everything was okay.

“Are you alright Malcolm?” Eve asked with genuine concern, he looked more tired than normal.

“Fucking peachy” Malcolm dragged his eyes back up to meet Eve's. Eve desperately wanted to take hold of Malcolm's hand, but even the thought of doing so was crazy. This man was, in all counts, her enemy. But she didn't want to hate him, far from it.

Eve was about to speak when her phone started vibrating across the table, picking it up she answered.

“It passed, good, about fucking time I have some good news.” Eve sat back in her chair, watching Malcolm pick at his sleeve, she honestly felt sorry for him. It was like he had been put out to pasture.

“No he can't fucking do that without consulting me!” Eve shouted down the phone which caught Malcolm's attention. “I'll be there in...” Eve looked to her watch. “15 minutes, don't you dare let that prick leave his office before I get there” Eve threatened and she hung up.

“All well in paradise?” Malcolm asked with a smirk.

“Fucking Secretary of State for Education thinks he can take a claim in the act passing before the PM” Eve picked up her coffee mug and quickly drank what was left. “Excuse me, I have some maiming to attend to” Standing up from the table Eve slipped her coat on and headed for the door.

“Have fun” Malcolm's comment made Eve hesitate and she looked to him from the door.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Eve asked with concern and Malcolm gave her the smile he only gave to those he worked with.

“I'm fine” Malcolm was quick and blunt. Eve didn't like it but she had no time to ask further as she had to prevent a large potential fuck up.

 

* * *

 

 

**November**

 

“No you can't drop this fucking bombshell on me now, I have the French President on his way with the fucking treaty to sign.” Malcolm walked down the corridors which were once so familiar to him, hearing Eve's voice erupt from what was once his own beloved office. “It's fucking insane. No if they do this it will fuck up everything this-” Eve stopped mid sentence. “You know what;s going to happen to you you moronic fuck” Eve paused when she saw him stood by the door. “You know what Phil, I can't even be fucking bothered with you any more” Malcolm watched as she hung up the phone.

“Wow, hang up on a bollocking for me, I am honoured.” Malcolm looked around the office, it was very much the same as when he left it.

“I can't believe you are showing your face here, after what your deputy leader said” Eve tossed her phone onto the desk.

“We all make mistakes” Malcolm shrugged. He was hot in his trench coat, the weather was nasty outside but Eve's office was much warmer.

“Of all people Malcolm you surely can't say that, he called the Lib Dem Treasury Secretary a fucking ginger rodent, and you say, it was just a mistake. Malcolm what the fuck are you doing here?” Eve questioned, she sure hadn't asked him to come.

“Looking for some shit I can put on JB” Malcolm spoke and looked to Eve's reaction, it was only partly true. The other truth was he was fucking bored. “Having some trouble with the election re-run?” He asked as Eve sat at her desk.

“It won't come to anything” Eve exasperated but Malcolm smirked and Eve saw this. “If you try any of this against the PM-”

“You're the one being mouthy” Malcolm cut in.

“Fuck off no, you can't use this to cover up what your Deputy Leader did” Eve told him.

“This is a bigger fucking story than him, the press won't give two fucks about Miller if the re-run goes to shit.” Malcolm raised his voice, seeing Eve jump from her chair and march across the room.

“Do you want me to fuck up Nicola Murray for you, because I will-”

“You have nothing on Nic'la” Malcolm shouted at her.

“Oh yeah? I have a very fucking interesting story on her daughter, she's not very nice to the other kids in her school is she” Eve stated, Malcolm's face darkening.

“Look you fucking miserable hack, you fucking stay out of Nicola Murray's personal life.” Malcolm threatened.

“You know as well as anyone that a personal doesn't exist in this job” Eve countered and Malcolm huffed.

“Then how about I just head on over to the mail and tell them a very interesting fucking story about how the Director of Communications had a very lovely daddy who killed her mummy and brother who also tried to kill her but fucked that up. I think they would be very fucking interested in Evelyn Lewis, daughter of a mental fucking psycho!” Malcolm spat through gritted teeth as he watched Eve stare back at him.

“I know you wouldn't sink that low Malcolm, you are a lot of things Malc, but not that.” Eve declared but Malcolm stepped up into her face.

“I am not the man you used to know, have fun keeping that tidal wave of shit back.” Malcolm sneered before turning and leaving Eve's office. There was silence behind him, he could only imagine the panic roaring through Eve's mind. He had enjoyed that, he hadn't had a good shout in a while, and it felt good to be back in that office.

After all, he still ran the show around here, no matter where he was working.

 

* * *

 

 

**December**

 

“Oh you are kidding me” Eve stepped outside Whitehall to see a thick blanket of white covering the ground, the wind picking up and howling as the flakes swirled around, it was harsh when it hit her skin. Pulling her coat tightly around her body Eve walked quickly to the train station.

“No, please be kidding me” Eve looked tot he closed gates, the poor weather had shut down all public transport, she was stranded.

Well there was one other option.

 

 

     Tossing another log onto the fire Malcolm stood when he heard a knock at the door, who the fuck was crazy enough to be out in this weather. Turning on the hallway light he unlocked the door before opening it.

“Eve!” Malcolm was shocked to see her, shivering, wet and almost blue. Yet Malcolm still contemplated closing the door on her.

“Can't get home” Eve stuttered, teeth chattering. “Please Malc, I have no where else to go” Malcolm sighed.

“Fucking get in before you let the heat out.” With that Eve rushed inside and Malcolm saw her in her high heels. “Fucking hell Eve, you will fucking catch hypothermia” Closing and locking the door he watched Eve peel off her coat. “Come on, I have the fire going” Malcolm went into the living room and sat Eve down on the sofa before he went to get towels.

Coming back he saw Eve still shivering furiously.

“You need to get those clothes off” Malcolm spoke.

“Oh you really know how to charm a lady” Eve whispered and tried to unbutton her jacket but her hands were like blocks of ice. Malcolm just watched and saw the struggle.

“Fuck” He muttered and moving over he sat on the coffee table in front of Eve. “Let me” He said and opened her jacket before taking it from her shoulders. “You're soaking Eve” Malcolm hesitantly touched the buttons of her shirt, but Eve was trembling so much. With a deep breath he ploughed ahead, pausing a moment when Eve's skin came into view, it was only when he felt how cold she was that he came back to his senses. Putting the shirt to the side he looked to her trousers.

“It's okay Malcolm” Eve nodded and Malcolm slowly pushed down the zip, as she lifted her hips he tugged off her trousers, revealing her beautiful long legs.

Hiding away those thoughts Malcolm grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Eve, followed by a few blankets and Eve held them close as she still shivered.

As he sat back Malcolm looked down to her feet, her toes were almost blue.

“Jesus Eve” Malcolm took her feet onto his lap and wrapped his hands around them to warm them up. “What the hell were you thinking walking in this weather” Malcolm shook his head as he rubbed Eve's freezing feet.

“Clearly I wasn't” Malcolm heard Eve mutter. “I must have just been looking for an excuse to see you” Malcolm shook his head.

“Even this is extreme for you” Malcolm looked to her face and he saw how tired she looked. She's had a hell of a tough few months, especially with the riots going on. With a sigh Malcolm gave in. “Look, you're not going anywhere tonight, stay here, take my bed and I will sleep down here. Have you eaten yet?” He asked and she shook her head. “Right I will make you something.”

Standing up Eve tucked her feet under the blankets. She had stopped shivering but was still cold. It was late so Malcolm heated some leftover soup he made a few days ago. As he stood, watching her from the kitchen he realised how fragile she looked, at work she was tough, but right now, all those walls had come down. It made him want to go into Downing Street and punch the shit out of the cunts for doing this to her.

Once the soup was hot enough he carefully carried the bowl to Eve.

“Thank you Malcolm” Eve whispered. “Vegetable, my favourite” She smiled, keeping the blankets wrapped around her she slowly ate. Malcolm watched her, admiring her. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her, she had aged of course, but unlike him, she had aged well. “How has barely changed” Eve spoke as she looked to the walls with all the books lining the shelves.

“I liked it how it was.” Malcolm muttered. “Never saw the need to change” Malcolm went to the kitchen and pulled a photo from under a magnet. “Some things have changed thought” He held the photo to Eve who balanced the bowl in one hand and took the photo in the other.

“Oh my god!” She put the soup on the coffee table to look at the photo more closely. “Is that Ella?! God she has grown” Eve was smiling.

“Nearly eight now” Malcolm spoke.

“She is the spitting image of Rachel...has...” Eve paused and looked at Malcolm. “Has she had another?” She asked.

“Daniel, he's five” Malcolm spoke, in the photo he was stood with his sister beside him, Daniel ins his arms with Ella clinging to his legs.

“He is adorable.” Eve admired.

“Thanks but so is Daniel” Malcolm stated cheekily and Eve laughed swatting his arm.

“You look good as well, you look happy.” Eve noted.

“I enjoy being around them, surprisingly I'm not repulsed by them.” Malcolm sat down beside Eve as she gazed to the photo.

“Uncle Malcolm, not that is cute.” Eve laughed causing Malcolm to grumble. Sitting back on the sofa he let Eve finish her soup.

After a few minutes of silence, Malcolm could no longer bare it.

“Why did you leave?” Malcolm's voice was soft and quiet. Seeing Eve tense before putting down the near empty bowl and the photo, turning to Malcolm. He saw the pain on her face but Malcolm kept his mouth shut, waiting.

“Julius...he forced me out. But it was too late when I realised he was blackmailing me.” Eve sighed and pulled the blanket tight around her. “It was a mistake, but it isn't an excuse” Eve slowly leaned forwards. “I hurt you, I know that more than anyone-”

“No you fucking don't, you were gone, you weren't fucking here to see the fucking hurt” Malcolm was angry, and it showed in his voice.

“I'm sorry, I am and I will keep saying it. I know you will never forgive me for it-”

“Too fucking right” Malcolm snapped and Eve sighed.

“This was a stupid idea, I should go” Eve stood up, still holding the blankets around her.

“You bloody should, but I'm not letting you. Your clothes are still soaking wet and if you think you are walking home in that well you really have gone fucking mental” Eve looked out the window and saw how heavy the snow was falling.

“So what do you suggest? We both sit and argue all night, real fucking fun” Eve retorted and Malcolm shook his head.

“Just sit the fuck down” Malcolm watched as Eve gave in and sat back on the sofa.

“Prick” Eve mumbled looking to her feet.

“Whore” Malcolm replied and saw a tiny smile on Eve's face, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards before they both fell into silence. Malcolm picked up the tv remote and changed channels, coming across an old movie that they both settled into watching.

 

    When the credits rolled Malcolm stretched his legs out before looking to Eve at his side. Seeing she was fast asleep, her head resting on the arm of the sofa. Standing up Malcolm slowly moved to her, holding the blanket to cover her up he gently picked Eve up into his arms. It was a strain but Malcolm carefully carried Eve up the stairs to his bedroom. Lying her down he took off the blanket so he could cover her with the duvet. Pausing when he saw the scar on her stomach. Memories flashing back to that moment, lying in his arms, blood everywhere. Shaking the thought away he covered her up, going to the cupboard Malcolm collected a spare duvet and pillow for himself before going back downstairs.

 

    The following morning Eve opened her eyes, groggy and dazed she was momentarily confused to where the hell she was. Warm and cosy with an oh so familiar smell. Looking around she turned onto her back, realising she was in Malcolm's bedroom, but she was here alone. On her side she reached across the bed, running her fingers over the soft sheets and burying her face in the pillow. God how she had missed this bed. Eve always slept well in Malcolm's bed.

Reluctantly she sat up and looked to the clock, it was flashing just after 7am. Climbing out of the bed and using the bathroom Eve padded quietly down the stairs, smelling fresh coffee being made.

“Morning” Eve spoke as she entered the kitchen, Malcolm looked across to her, wearing his pj bottoms and an old Stone Roses t-shirt, his hair stood up in a variety of odd angles.

“Nice look” Malcolm said as he noted Eve's own appearance. She smiled, looking at herself.  
“Hope you don't mind, didn't really want to walk around in my underwear.” Eve said, she had grabbed some of Malcolm's jogging bottoms and a thick beige jumper.

“It's fine” Malcolm poured the coffee and handed a mug to Eve.

“Where did you sleep?” Eve asked taking the mug and Malcolm pointed to the sofa. Eve looked across, seeing the pillow and duvet sprawled on the sofa.

“Your clothes are dry and the roads are nearly cleared” Malcolm said as he opened one of the cupboards. “Breakfast?” He asked and Eve checked the clock on the wall.

“Go on then” Eve smiled and Malcolm poured two bowls of cereal. Watching him it was then she noticed. “You don't wear your ring any more?” Eve asked. He may have gotten divorced a long time ago but Malcolm still wore the ring, less questions asked.

“Hmm...oh, no” Malcolm replied and got the milk out of the fridge, sensing she wasn't going to get anything further from Malcolm she dropped the subject and sat at the dining table.

As Malcolm passed her a bowl he sat opposite he at the table.

“Thanks by the way, for not going to the press about me” Eve looked to Malcolm, watching him eat.

“You didn't spread anything on Nic'la so I had no need.” Malcolm answered.

“Save it for another day eh” Eve said as she ate the bowl of cereal, Malcolm simply nodded with the food in his mouth.

 

   Once breakfast was over, Eve quickly got dressed. Folding Malcolm's clothes she placed them in the wash basket. Opening the bathroom door she jumped when she saw Malcolm.

“Shit sorry Malcolm” Eve had caught him getting dressed, fastening the belt of his suit trousers.

“Not to worry” Malcolm walked to his dresser and looked to his shirts. Eve couldn't help but watch his skinny frame, the pale smooth skin of his back, the contours of his muscles, watching as he picked out a shirt to wear. Slipping the pale blue over his shoulders and buttoning it up. As he turned around he jumped with seeing Eve directly in front of him, holding out a silver tie.

“Thanks” He said quietly, Eve watched him slowly take the tie from her hand, his fingers grazing her skin. But instead of leaving him to get dressed, she moved within inches of him. Watching as Eve's hands reached to his neck, lifting his collar. Malcolm did nothing but stare into her eyes, trying to keep his breathing under control as Eve slid the silk tie around his neck. So many questions spinning in his head. What the hell was Eve doing? Why the fuck was she helping him get dressed? Was she wanting something to come of this?

That was saw the pain in her eyes, she was hurting. Her hands were trembling.

“Eve” Malcolm whispered but when he reached for her hands she stepped away.

“Very smart” Eve said and smiled to him before leaving his bedroom. Malcolm could only watch the back of her head leave his room before he looked back at his tie. Sighing he tucked in his shirt and picked up his jacket.

“Eve hold up a second” Malcolm called, jogging down the stairs as Eve was about to open the front door.

“I'm already late Malcolm what is it?” Eve turned to face him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“What the fuck was that just then, you fucking-”

“I don't know” Eve whispered and she leaned against the wall. “Being around you, it's painful-”

“Painful! Fucking painful. Fuck me you act like such a fucking victim” Malcolm shouted angrily. “Fuck you Eve!”

Eve sighed and she looked at his face, seeing the fury erupt from his body. Standing up straight she took slow breaths. Standing as close to Malcolm as she could without touching him, leaning up on her toes she pressed her lips to his. Malcolm's entire body tensed, rigid with shock. But Eve's soft lips on his quickly relit the fire inside him. Kissing her in return Malcolm forced Eve against the wall, his tongue pressing on hers, tasting the mint of his toothpaste in her mouth. With one hand on the wall for support, the other gripped her hip tightly causing her shirt to rise out of her trousers. Kissing her with a fierce passion before Eve's hands were on his chest, pushing Malcolm away.

The kiss breaking, Malcolm stared at her, seeing her quick breath, her swollen lips. Malcolm's thumb running over the bare skin at her waist.

Without a single work spoken, Eve ducked away from Malcolm. Hearing the front door open and close quickly he stared at his own reflection in the mirror he stood in front of. This woman always brought him to a loss.

 

 

    Why the fuck did she have to kiss him. Eve didn't know why she did it. Quickly walking down the path, the snow slowly turning to slush with the salt spreader having done it's early rounds. Eve quickly made her way to work. Why did he had to get pissed with her, she hadn't finished speaking when he interrupted her.

 


	21. Christmas Party

     Another god awful, shoulder rubbing, play nice get together. Fuck that Eve didn't have to play nice.

Out of the taxi, her heels clicked on the path as she walked into the House of Commons. Tonight was a rare night, due to certain cuts, the PM had taken the decision to have one Christmas party for everyone, instead of separate for each individual party. Eve wanted to saw he was fucking mental for even suggesting it. But here they were, all the parties under one roof.

It wasn't until she had been getting ready that she realised Malcolm could be there tonight. She hadn't seen nor heard from Malcolm since kissing him in his house. That was nearly 3 weeks ago, but she hadn't forgotten about the kiss, the feel of his hand on her hip, how tightly he held her.

 

     Inside, out of the cold air, Eve walked through the corridors of the building. Stopping to take off her coat as someone gave her a ticket. Putting it into her clutch purse, Eve headed into the main hall. Rows of tables for everyone to sit, a few already taken. However most were mingling, drinks in hand. Her eyes spotted Nicola Murray, Eve had never actually spoken to the woman. But if she was here, Malcolm wouldn't be far. And she was right. Staring directly at her was Malcolm Tucker, stood next to a man who she was unfamiliar with but in hot discussion with Malcolm. Although whether Malcolm was listening Eve was unsure with how intently Malcolm was watching her instead.

 

    Eve had been undecided on what she would wear tonight, between purple or red, she had chosen the red. A long halter plunge dress with diamonds around the strap and around her waist, a thigh slit which showed off her silver sling back heels. She had spent a good two hours on her hair, her usual soft dark curls now waving over her shoulders. As Eve walked to the bar she felt the keen eyes of those around her, her back bare to all to just above her waist. Perhaps Eve had gone overboard. Fuck'em, she could do as she pleased.

Receiving a small white wine Eve suddenly came face to face with the Chancellor of the Exchequer Henry Gray. A sneery looking man but he was polite enough.

“Ms Shaw, may I say you look lovely tonight” Henry said as Eve witnessed his eyes wander over her cleavage.

“Thank you Henry, how is your wife?” Eve wasn't having any sleaziness from anyone tonight, no matter how she was dressed. If any man even found their hands wandering they would have a quick knee bollocking. Eve wasn't taking any bullshit.

“She's well, she couldn't come tonight unfortunately.” Henry answered.

“That's a shame, well give her my best. If you'd excuse me” Eve slid away from Henry, seeing the Secretary State for the Home Department Elizabeth Morgan. Eve wasn't friends with anyone in the Government, but there were a select few she would not be repulsed in talking too.

 

* * *

 

      Malcolm looked at the man speaking to him, William Tide, fat fuck, he always caused a fucking tidal wave of shit where he went. Just as he fell into a rant, Malcolm's attention was stolen away. Through the midst of the dark suits came a light. The bright red stunned him, the beauty made his throat dry. Seeing the bare skin on show, the slit in the dress that allowed him to see her long legs, her breasts nearly out for everyone, her back, bare to all showing her smooth slightly tanned skin. But what caught his attention the most was her eyes. So captivating with one look they take you deep into her soul. Yet Malcolm had to watch as she walked away from him and as Henry fucking Gray spoke to her.

“Malcolm” Malcolm tore his eyes from Eve as Nicola Murray entered his vision. “My you look handsome tonight” Malcolm was taken aback by Nicola's comment.

“Thank you Nic'la, you look very fucking loud.” He said as he noted her flowery print dress. Always with the fucking flowers. At least he had managed to get her to fix her hair, no longer so fucking wild.

“Always such a charmer Malcolm” Nicola answered only for Ollie to decide he would also join in.

“Here we fucking go” Malcolm muttered to himself.

“Malcolm, Nicola, you look nice” Ollie spoke playing nice to Nicola.

“Thank you Ollie, as do you, new suit?” She asked him. Ollie looked exactly the same as he always fucking did.

“Oh Malcolm, have you seen who just arrived” Ollie was smiling at Malcolm, but he just gritted his teeth.

“Who are you talking about?” Nicola asked and Ollie, holding a beer in his hand, indicated to the bar.

“Evelyn Shaw” He said.

“Oh really, wearing something like that, she is Director of Communications for goodness sake, not at a celebrity award show. How old is she? She must start dressing her age” Nicola rambled.

“Oh Nicola are we jealous-”

“Jealous! Don't talk such bullshit Ollie” Nicola spat and looked to Malcolm. “You're very quiet, I would have thought you would love to mouth your opinion on her, she has taken your job after all.” Nicola turned to Malcolm who held his glass of Whiskey in one hand, the other in his trouser pocket.

“Oh I’m sure he would rather use his mouth for other things when it comes to Evelyn Shaw” Ollie snickered. That was when Malcolm turned, giving Ollie a deathly look.

“You watch your tongue you lanky fucking snide fucking retarded cunt” Malcolm was about to go into full rant mode but stopped himself just in time. Taking a deep breath he walked away from Ollie and Nicola before he did something he would regret.

Nicola watched Malcolm disappear into the sea of suits before turning to Ollie. “What was that about?” She asked with curiosity.

“Malcolm and Eve had a thing many years ago” Ollie whispered.

“No really?! A thing as in...they were together” Nicola was stunned.

“Never were open to the press about it, but I heard they lived together. I only know as I caught them-”

“Having sex!” Nicola hushed but Ollie shook his head.

“No one New Years Eve at the fireworks. Never saw Malcolm happy before.” Ollie noted.

“Wow, Malcolm happy...I find that hard to believe. So where did it all go wrong?” Nicola questioned, relishing in the snippets of Malcolm's personal life.

“It was when Hugh was here, no one knows what happened, she just left, vanished.” Ollie answered.

“Well I am surprised. I would never have thought she would aim for someone like Malcolm” Nicola thought aloud and her eyes looked across to Eve, watching her chat to a group of men. Just as she was about to make another comment, a gong sounded for everyone to be seated.

Looking slightly flustered she took a chair and prayed that she would have someone decent next to her. Noting Malcolm sitting opposite her a few chairs down, staying in ear shot in case she said anything she shouldn't. But she noticed Malcolm looking keenly down the table. Some distance away Eve sat, near the PM of course, a flock of men jostling for seats near her. Letting out a chuckle Malcolm looked to Nicola to frown at her. Quickly turning away, instead she concentrated on the food put in front of her.

 

* * *

 

     The food went easy enough, keeping an ear on Nicola, managing to get through the meal without mouthing off. But his eyes kept falling down the table. Seeing Eve smile and laugh, barrels of laughter from the men around her. Fucking suck ups. They wouldn't be laughing if Eve was giving them a bollocking. Eve had learnt her fierce tongue from him, and she used it well.

 

* * *

 

     Once the meal was over and Eve had spoken to what felt like every member of the entire Government, she realised she needed some air. Walking through the back rooms she left for the balcony that looked over the Thames. Stepping outside the cold air hit her bare skin, it was fierce and brittle but Eve relished it. Leaning on the wall she gazed up to the stairs, the clouds were starting to drift over, threatening snow once more. Taking in a deep breath Eve paused, smelling cigar smoke. Turning around Eve stopped, seeing Malcolm leaning against the wall, cigar in hand.

“When did you start smoking?” She asked leaning back against the wall on the riverside.

“I will have a good cigar when I feel it.” Malcolm answered and he took a deep breath before exhaling the smoke.

“I had an interesting conversation with Nicola Murray” Eve said and Malcolm replied with a bark of laughter.

“I bet that was fucking interesting” Malcolm stated before he stubbed out the cigar on the wall, his feet moving towards Eve. “I have had many comments about you tonight Eve, all about that dress.” His face was dark, angry, clearly he was pissed at something, she hadn't spoken to him all night, was he angry because of that. “You wear that and flaunt yourself in front of me yet you spend all your time with everyone else.” Malcolm growled and Eve laughed.

“Are you being serious Malcolm! I'm not yours for fuck sake, I can do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to run about this place naked I fucking would. I'd be carted to the fucking mental hospital but it would be my fucking choice” Eve shouted angrily but Malcolm rushed towards her, closing the short distance before taking her face in his hands and clamping his lips against Eve's with some force.

Eve couldn't breath, her hands gripping the tops of his arms, only just managing to push him away. “Malcolm!” She gasped as he gave her a fiery look. “Don't do this, not here” Eve tried to break away but Malcolm held her tightly.

“Only doing what you did to me, kissing me in my house, running off. Stop fucking running and fucking talk to me!” Malcolm shouted in her face, his hands gripping her arms tightly.

“Malcolm please let go” Eve pleaded, his grip was starting to hurt. But when she looked in his eyes there was something wrong. His eyes glazed over, hands falling loose. “Malcolm” Eve grabbed Malcolm when he stumbled, his hands landing on the wall to stop him toppling to the ground. Eve quickly guided Malcolm to a bench and sat him down, seeing Malcolm holding a hand across his chest. “Slow breaths Malcolm, I will get you some water” Eve stood and dashed inside, without making a scene she came back outside to see Malcolm still on the bench, leaning back, eyes closed. “Malcolm” Eve whispered and he opened his eyes, holding a glass of water out to him. Hand trembling Malcolm slowly took the glass, sipping it before Eve quickly took hold of it before Malcolm dropped it. Slowly crouching in front of him she looked to his face. He was deathly pale, sweat glistening on his forehead.

“Malcolm?” Eve placed her hand on his cheek. “Maybe I should get you to the hospital”

“No” Malcolm croaked. “No chance.”

“Malcolm, something is clearly wrong-”

“I know what's wrong” Malcolm snapped but he took a few breaths before pushing himself to his feet. Wobbling Eve held onto his arms in case he fell.

“At least let me help you home” Eve said, she wasn't asking. No matter what Malcolm would say she was taking him home.

Gathering her coat she called for a taxi. Linking her arm with Malcolm's, taking him through the quiet corridors before reaching the front. As they walked Malcolm became more steady, feeling his strength return.

Opening the taxi door, Eve slid in followed by Malcolm, closing the door after him and he told the driver his address. Eve just sat next to Malcolm, watching him as he gazed out the window, so worried. Was there something seriously wrong. Slowly Eve took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his, he was so cold, but she felt his fingers respond and take hold of her hand in return. But he didn't look at her, instead continuing his gaze out of the window as they drove to his home.

 

* * *

 

    It took half an hour but they finally pulled up to the house, paying the driver they both climbed out. Keys jangling as Malcolm unlocked the door and turned the hallway lights on. Eve shutting the door behind her, watching as he shuffled down the hall into the living room, flopping back onto the sofa. Sitting beside him she waited. Waited for him to speak first, she didn't have to wait long.

“Second time that's ever happened.” Malcolm muttered, staring across the room to the wall. “It's called Long QT Syndrome. I have to take Mexiletine and Propranolol every day” He spoke quietly.

“What is Long QT Syndrome?” Eve asked,

“It's a heart condition, my heart can sometimes start beating too fast, it's what can make me dizzy, first time it happened I passed out cold for a few minutes.” Malcolm explained as Eve turned on the sofa to face him.

“Then shouldn't the medication be helping?” Eve Malcolm with such intent.

“I was only diagnosed two months ago, still coming to terms with it.” Malcolm was breathing very slowly, suddenly looking so tired.

“What caused it?” Eve dared to ask, but she feared she already knew the answer.

“Stress” Malcolm said it so quietly that Eve barely heard him. Slowly she reached out her hand and placed it on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes, Malcolm leaned back against her hand. “I haven't even told Rachel, you're the first person to know.”

“You should tell her Malc, there is no shame in it” Eve spoke but heard Malcolm only sigh, slowly he lay on the sofa, his head falling to Eve's lap. Keeping her hand in his short hair she slowly moved the other across to his chest, stopping when she felt his heart beating.

After a few minutes, gently twirling Malcolm's hair in her fingers, she felt his body change, relax and a steady breathing set in. He had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him Eve stayed where she was, her mind falling to worry. He had been suffering, she wished he had told her when he had found out. She should have been there. Malcolm went through too much alone, she wanted him to share things with her.

But what was she to Malcolm.

Looking down at his sleeping form she wondered. Could there be another chance for her. They kept playing this stupid game back and forth. Was that affecting his health. Eve had to just tell him, they both had to stop messing around and talk.

 

* * *

 

     After an hour of sitting in her own thoughts, Eve realised that she needed the bathroom. Biting her lip she as gently as she could lifted Malcolm's head from her lap, sliding out of the sofa and entered the bathroom. Only being in there a moment before leaving, she walked back into the living room to see Malcolm sat up and rubbing his face.

“How are you feeling?” Eve asked quietly as she edged closer.

“Tired” Malcolm whispered and let his hands drop, his eyes looking up to Eve, watching as she held a hand out to him.

“Come on, I'm taking you to bed” Eve told him which caused Malcolm to raise an eyebrow.

“Are you my mother now?” Malcolm questioned and Eve smiled to him.

“If I have to be” Eve spoke as Malcolm took hold of her hand and stood up. Wrapping her fingers around his she led Malcolm up the stairs. Once entering the bedroom Eve stood Malcolm by the bed, he looked dead on his feet. Stepping in front of Malcolm, watching his face she slowly pushed his long coat from his shoulders. Malcolm stared to Eve, watching as she hung up his coat, push his blazer off and slowly pull the tie from around his neck.

Placing the tie on the back of a chair, Eve looked over his chest, trailing her fingers across his neck before reaching the buttons of the shirt. In slow graceful motions Eve undid each button, pulling the bottom from his trousers. His shirt open, Eve looked at Malcolm's naked chest, letting the fabric fall to the floor she gazed up at his face, catching his eyes. They were hard but they stared deep into her. They kept each others gaze as Eve pulled open Malcolm's belt, her long fingers pushing down the zip as the trousers fell to the floor.

Standing in only his boxers, Eve reached up behind her neck, unfastening the dress and letting the silk dropped to the floor in a heap. Like Malcolm, she wore only her underwear.

Eve gently pressed her palm against Malcolm's chest, her fingers through his light grey hairs. All this time Malcolm had not moved a muscle, just watching, watching everything Eve did. And there she was, naked in front of him, but he could not take his eyes away from her face, so beautiful, so loving and caring.

 

    It was his turn now. Malcolm slowly ran the tips of his fingers up Eve's arm. His skin tingling as he touched hers, running his hand to her neck as Malcolm pressed his lips to hers. When he woke this morning he had never thought he would go to bed that night with Eve in his arms. After everything that had happened between them, the thought of making love to her again seemed idiocy, but here he was, lying on top of her, his lips on her soft neck as she raked her fingers through his hair. Groaning Eve's name as he came deep inside of her, breathing deeply as he stared down to Eve's face, his thumb stroking her delicate cheek.

“I love you” Malcolm whispered and Eve smiled up at him.

“I love you too Malcolm” Eve replied and Malcolm kissed her again. It had been a long time since he stayed up to late, but when they did finally sleep, Malcolm felt so at ease.

 


	22. Burning of the Hearts

**February**

 

Malcolm sat in his office reading through the press notes for the morning when a knock came at the door, looking up from his reading he saw Ollie hovering by the door.

“Nicola wants to talk to you” Ollie said and Malcolm's brow furrowed.

“Why?” Malcolm asked, he had no meetings with her today, and she had nothing with the press today. It was in all instances, a quiet day.

“I don't know, she just said it is important” Ollie said and he left the doorway.

“Fucks sake” Malcolm huffed and taking off his glasses he folded them into his pocket. Picking up his phone as he left the office to see Nicola. Ollie, fucking errand boy.

Reaching her office he knocked, walking in straight away, noticing Helen stood talking to Nicola. He had been against hiring Helen, snobby pompous cow.

“Ah Malcolm yes, I will speak to you later Helen” Nicola watched Helen leave, Malcolm and Helen sharing a look, a silent fight between them. “Please take a seat Malcolm” Hesitating and with a frown he slowly sat on the chair opposite the desk.

“What's this all about Nic'la?” Malcolm questioned. Leading Nicola to sigh. He had been in this position before and didn't like were it was going.

“This is about Evelyn Shaw” Nicola said, Malcolm sat back, confused.

“What the fuck about her?” He asked, wondering were the hell this was going.

“Well I was recently made aware of your past history with her, your...close relationship with her” Nicola was eyeing him closely.

“Close relationship? Who told you that?” Malcolm started to become defensive.

“It doesn't matter who said it-”

“Yes it does, if someone is starting shit up I need to know who” Back up on his feet he leaned his hands on the desk. “It was Ollie wasn't it” Malcolm stared down to her.

“Look it doesn't matter if it was or it wasn't” Nicola stated as Malcolm shook his head, pacing the room.

“The fucking poxy cunt, that twat has always chased after her, too fucking blind to realise he hasn't got a chance” Malcolm spat.

“Malcolm, were you in a relationship with her?” Nicola asked, her voice was calm and curious. Malcolm sighed, silent for a few moments as he moved to the window.

“It was a long fucking time ago” Malcolm spoke quietly.

“Do I need to be concerned?” Malcolm shot his head around to look at her.

“Concerned...what the fuck for?”He asked as he walked back to the desk.

“Well...a repeat performance” Nicola tried to be delicate with her words. Malcolm only laughed, shaking his head.

“I cannot believe we are even talking about this. You need to get the fuck out of my life Nic'la. I have been doing my job a lot fucking longer than you have been in fucking politics. I'm not about to let you, fucking Ollie or Evelyn fucking Shaw fuck that up” Malcolm spat and stormed out of the office. Fuck, he needed to talk to Eve. Taking out his phone, about to call her when he noticed an unread message.

 

* * *

 

**Harry's Cafe**

 

“Jesus do you fucking live here now?” Eve looked up from the table as she heard Malcolm's voice, watching as he sat down opposite her. “What is so urgent?” Eve clasped her hands together, breathing slowly and deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She never felt nervous to talk to Malcolm, but right now she was petrified. Looking into his eyes he stared right back at her.

“I'm pregnant” Eve whispered and her eyes dropped back to the table. Seeing Malcolm lean against the back of the chair.

“Oh fuck me” Malcolm ran his hand through his hair. “No, no, you can't be...oh fuck no Eve” Malcolm shot onto his feet. “This is some fucking joke” Pushing the chair back with a clatter he shot out the door. Eve hastily on her feet and following.

“Malcolm” Eve called after him but Malcolm's longer legs were on a mission, a mission to get away from her. But Eve didn't give in, jogging after him. “Malcolm stop!” She shouted at him and he stopped, rather to her surprise.

“I cannot believe you fucking did this” Malcolm turned around to her. She had never seen him look so angry before. “You really are a slut aren't you, can't fucking keep your legs shut for five minutes. And your fucking whore mouth spouting shit where ever you go. Did you fucking do it on purpose huh, bored of the job so fuck it up for both of us!” Malcolm was spitting venom.

“Don't you dare think I did this on purpose” Eve said to him and Malcolm shook his head, stepping menacingly towards her.

“Your father should have finished you off” He whispered, Eve's breath caught in her throat. He didn't mean that, did he? But the way he looked at her, it scared her. He really did mean it. When Eve had no reply Malcolm span on his heel and walked away. Leaving Eve stood on her own on the bridge. For a moment she really thought he might hurt her.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm the jitters, Eve slowly made her way to Downing Street. Passing security before going inside. As she headed to her office she saw the back of Sam, what was she doing here, but anyway, she hadn't spoken to her since everything happened years ago.

“Sam!” Eve called to her and she stopped, her smile faltering when Sam realised it was her. “Look I know, I'm no one's favourite person but I need a favour from you” Eve asked the woman who was once a close friend.

“What is it?” Sam's voice was bitter, Eve could see she was restraining herself.

“I need you to keep 2pm on Friday free for Malcolm” Eve spoke which made Sam frown.

“He's going to want to know why” Sam told her. Eve sighed, looking around and dragged Sam into an empty room.

“I have a hospital appointment, a scan, at London Royal-”

A scan as in...are you pregnant?!” Sam cut in and Eve silently nodded. “Shit, does Malcolm know?”

“Yes, he...well he isn't taking it well” Eve spoke and realised her hands were still trembling. With a sigh Sam nodded.

“I'll try, but I can't make any promises” Sam said and Eve gave a tiny smile.

“Thank you Sam” Moving to the door she opened it.

“How far along are you?” Sam asked as they both stepped out into the corridor again.

“Nearly 8 weeks” Eve whispered. She hadn't been well the past two weeks which had resulted in her going to the doctors, it was only then hat she learnt of the reason. With a sad smile Eve went back to her office.

 

* * *

 

**Friday, 1 o'clock**

 

Sam knocked on Malcolm's office door before entering, seeing him hunched over his desk, staring at the same newspaper article she saw him reading two hours ago.

“Malcolm, it's one o'clock, are you going to go?” Sam risked asking.

“No” Malcolm mumbled.

“You're an idiot not too” She was risking life and limb talking like this but someone had too. “Do you know how absolutely terrified she it-”

“She's done this before, she'' be fine-”

“The baby died Malcolm, she won't be fine, she wasn't fine then! She tried to take her own life, she is in so much pain right now. She hasn't told you what happened when she left you has she” Sam stated and Malcolm looked at her.

“What happened...no fuck I don't care. Fuck her, she's not the only one in pain” Malcolm pulled his glasses off and tossed them onto the desk. Pinching the bridge of his nose before pressing his palm to his forehead.

“You need to go” Sam spoke softly. “This is your baby” Leaving it there she left Malcolm and went back to her desk.

It was half an hour before Sam heard any movement. Watching as Malcolm jogged past her. Oh she hoped he would make it.

 

* * *

 

**London Royal Hospital**

 

Eve sat in the waiting room, looking to the other women around her, all at different stages. Leg twitching with nerves. Eve watched the clock, it was just after two, so far she had heard nothing nor seen nothing from Malcolm.

The door to the side opened and a nurse stepped out.

“Ms Shaw” Evelyn looked to the nurse with a small smile, standing up from the chair she walked to the room but not before glancing down the corridor, just hoping for Malcolm to come rushing around the corner. With a soft sigh the nurse closed the door behind her.

“Alright, if you want to climb up onto the bed” The nurse smiled and Eve did so. “So I looked over your file, you have miscarried in the past?”

“Yes, I was four months gone, that was a long time ago now” Eve spoke and she lifted her t-shirt over her stomach.

“Well we will make sure that doesn't happen again” The nurse said softly as she put the gel onto her stomach. The nurse noticed Eve looking to the clock constantly. “Will he be coming?” She asked.

“I was hoping so” Eve said and looked to the nurse.

“Well, let's see your baby” She smiled and brought the screen forwards and Eve watched the screen. “And there we are” Eve smiled, seeing the tiny baby, her tiny baby. Staring at the screen as the nurse pressed a few buttons on the machine and suddenly a thumping beat erupted in the room. “And your baby's heartbeat.”

“It's so fast” Eve whispered.

“Already good and strong” The nurse said as they both sat and listened for a few minutes.

 

 

 

Slamming the taxi door Malcolm jogged into the hospital, going to the reception desk.

“I'm looking for Evelyn Shaw, she came in for an ultrasound.” Malcolm glanced to the clock, he was 27 minutes late. Watching as the receptionist typed on her computer.

“She is already in with the nurse, if you go to the fourth floor, take the lift in the corner, she will be in waiting room two” Malcolm was gone before she could finish, pressing the button of the elevator furiously.

“Come on” Malcolm muttered but being impatient he ran up the stairs. “Fuck me” Malcolm took deep breaths as he charged upwards.

 

 

Eve stepped out of the waiting room and walked to the elevator, pressing the button she waited. Eve wished so much that Malcolm had come, but clearly he had no interest or desire, not any more. She wanted to think it was her fault. But if she had a baby out of all of this, well Malcolm could go to hell. It was his choice if he wanted to be involved. Looking up at he numbers Eve watched the lift reach her floor and the doors open. Smiling to the elderly couple inside she joined them, pressing the button for the ground floor. Her back to the lift wall Eve watched the doors closing.

 

Ripping open the doors Malcolm charged into the corridor. A sheen of sweat on his forehead and his heart beating much harder than he would have liked. Malcolm ran into the waiting room.

“I'm looking for Evelyn Shaw” Malcolm spoke loudly to the nurse by the desk, seeing her look at him.

“I'm afraid you just missed her, she already left” The nurse answered.

“Fuck!” Malcolm shouted, hands in his hair, seeing the other woman staring at Malcolm in shock. “How long ago?” He asked again.

“About a minute” Malcolm turned and ran back out the door, not bothering with the elevator, instead back to the stars. This was going to kill him, he knew it.

 

 

Eve walked out the elevator and down the corridor, clutching the envelope in her hand as she headed outside. Seeing the taxi she ordered and climbed in.

“Downing Street please” Eve said and sitting back she sighed.

 

 

Malcolm ran as fast as his body would allow him, reaching the entrance he watched as a taxi drove past him, in the back he saw Eve.

“EVE!” He bellowed and ran towards the taxi, but she didn't see him nor did the taxi stop. Coming to a halt Malcolm doubled over to regain his breath. She wasn't in her work clothes so she must be heading home. Looking around he saw a taxi drop off a man for the hospital.

“Hey you!” Malcolm ran to the driver. “I need you, now, it's urgent”

“Sorry mate, I got another call on” The driver told him.

“I'll pay you double” Malcolm was adamant.

“Hop in” The driver said and Malcolm shot into the back. “Were we headed?” He asked as Malcolm looked to his reflection in the rear view mirror.

 

40 minutes later Malcolm dragged his feat along the corridors of the Norman Shaw Building. Making his way to his office. She hadn't been at her house, he was sure it was the right place.

Entering his office Malcolm fell back into his chair. Rubbing his face before before he paused, looking at the envelope on his desk. A brown envelope with his name on. Picking it up he looked inside, taking out a disc and a piece of paper. Flipping over the paper Malcolm froze. It was he sonogram, and clear as day he saw the tiny blob that was his baby. Looking at the disc he noticed a post-it note stuck to it, and in Eve's handwriting were the words _'play me'_ . Pulling off the note Malcolm put the disc into the computer. Waiting a moment for the disc to load and he clicked on the file, seeing the media player pop up.

Echoing all around his office was the fast thumping heartbeat. Malcolm stared at the screen as it ran through his ears, watching the ultrasound scan on his monitor.

“Malcolm” Malcolm's eyes shot to the door, quickly he stopped the video, the beat stopping. “What were you listening to?” Ollie questioned as he stood by the door.

“What do you want?” Malcolm asked as he slipped the copy of the sonogram into the drawer. He really didn't want Ollie finding out.

“Miller needs to go over his speech with you” Ollie continued to watch Malcolm suspiciously.

“I will be there to prep him in half an hour exactly as I already told him”

“what are you hiding?” Ollie asked, he could see Malcolm was up to something.

“Get the fuck out of my office” Malcolm snapped which made Ollie smirk, but finally taking the hint he walked back out of the door. Leaving Malcolm to his thoughts.

After five minutes Malcolm tugged his coat on, straightening the collar as he walked down the office.

“Sam” He called seeing Sam stop down the corridor and walk towards him. “Hold any calls until I get back, I'll be 20 minutes” He pulled at the cuffs as Sam nodded.

“Of course” She said and Malcolm left the building.

Outside a cold wind had picked up and rain was steadily falling. Walking quickly through the streets Malcolm came to the security gate of Downing Street.

“Afternoon Mr Tucker” Came the guards voice. Malcolm clipped his tag from his waist and passed it to the guard.

“Thanks Steve” Malcolm took the pass back and he headed through the gate and into the building. Walking through the corridors he went straight to Eve's office. Not bothering to knock he went straight in, only to find it empty.

Pausing a moment Malcolm went around the desk, looking over the scattered files before he turned to the computer, trying to find her days schedule.

“Can I help you?” A voice rose from the door, Malcolm looked over to the man watching him. “Mr Tucker?” He questioned.

“Yes, sorry, where is Eve? I'm looking for her” Malcolm stepped back from the computer.

“Ms Shaw is in a meeting with Peter Mannion” The guy told him. He was a similar height to Malcolm, skinny build but in his late twenties.

“What time is she back?”

“I'm afraid she is in meetings for the rest of the day, can I give her a message for you?” The guy asked.

“No, no it's fine” Malcolm walked around the desk and to the door. “what's your name?”

“It's Paul, I'm Ms Shaw's assistant” Paul said and smiled to Malcolm.

“Course you are” Malcolm nodded and he quickly left the office, heading back to his own so he could get to work prepping Dan Miller.

 


	23. Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel get's mouthy when she encounters Eve again.

**Sunday 10am**

 

    Eve wrapped her knuckles on the hard wood of Malcolm's front door. She hadn't spoken too or seen him since he told her how much of a whore she was. But Eve demanded they talk, a real discussion. No more dancing around, no more if's and but's. No more politics. Not right now. Wearing jeans and a loose jumper, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and a light dusting of make up over her face as she waited. Honestly she felt nervous. That moment on the bridge, that was a side of Malcolm she had never seen before. Eve had witnessed his fur at other Ministers. But never this hatred for her.

Hearing a shuffling from the other side of the door it opened. Revealing a freshly showered damp haired Malcolm. In a checked button up shirt and dark jeans, feet bare on the wood panel floor.

“Hey, come in” Malcolm opened the door wider to let Eve step inside.

“Thank you” Carefully stepping through the door, making sure to give Malcolm space as she headed down the hall to the living room.

“Take a seat I will be two seconds” Malcolm called and Eve heard him run up the stairs. Placing her bag on the floor she sat on the sofa. For a place that she was so accustomed too, the house felt so alien. Taking a few breaths to steady her nerves Malcolm reappeared. “Do you want a drink?” He asked, Eve looked at him to see he had put on the beige wool jumper she had always been partial too and some thick socks on his feet.

“Coffee?” Eve asked and Malcolm nodded, going into the kitchen. “Just milk, no sugar” She heard Malcolm pause.

“You normally take sugar” She heard him speak.

“Yeah, gone off a few things these days” Eve said quietly, that sounded worse that it had meant to, but Malcolm said no more and let the kettle boil. After a minute or two Malcolm walked to the sofa with two mugs.

“Here you go” Malcolm placed Eve's in front of her onto the coffee while he sat opposite.

“Black? You never used to take it black” Eve glanced at Malcolm's own mug.

“Like you, things change” Eve felt her chest twinge painfully then, sure he hadn't meant to sound harsh but it certainly did. As the conversation stopped an awkward tension fell over them. Both sipping the coffee and watching their hands.

“I miss you” Malcolm finally spoke up, Eve wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

“Rather you miss sleeping with me” Eve snapped. She hadn't meant to say that out loud but it's what she had thought for a while. Still, Eve wished she hadn't said it by the hurt in Malcolm's eyes. With a sigh she leant forward, putting the mug back onto the coffee table. “I can't keep playing this game any more Malcolm. I've fucked up in the past, I am all too aware but this is right now. And things have changed, drastically. So we make a decision. Do we give this another go, do we work together...do we be the parents this baby deserves.” Eve became quieter as she spoke, staring across the Malcolm. “I need to know Malcolm, neither of us can deal with a heartbreak again.” Malcolm took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

“There is nothing I want more than you and this baby. I'm sorry about how I reacted, I'm sorry I wasn't at the hospital. Hell Eve I'm sorry about a lot of shit. We both fucked up yeah, but I will do anything for you, for us” Malcolm's voice was so soft and gentle. This was the Malcolm she had fallen in love with. But it wouldn't be as easy as just getting together. They both had very high profile careers with one wrong move with the potential to destroy them.

“How do we do this, I can't hide my stomach forever” Eve looked over to him. “Unmarried and having a baby, the press will hit a goldmine with that”

“Are you saying we get married?”Malcolm asked her.

“What, no...i...” Eve flustered, she hadn't meant to say that, it wasn't that she wouldn't want to marry him, it just wasn't how she wanted things to move so suddenly.

“So you wouldn't want to marry me?” Malcolm asked and Eve stared in shock.

“No I...” Eve stuttered. “Are you asking me now?” She spluttered and Malcolm smiled before a knock came at the door causing Malcolm's smile to fade.

“Expecting someone?” Eve asked, feeling her heart pounding. Did Malcolm just propose to her?

 

 

      Walking to the door Malcolm unlocked it, jumping when two small children charged at him, clinging onto his legs.

“Uncle Malcolm!” The tiny voices shouted as they hugged his legs, looking at them both before he looked through the doorway to see Rachel smiling at him.

“Hi Malcolm, should have said we were coming, but I knew you'd be home” Rachel smiled and the kids left Malcolm's legs and ran further into the house. “Well are you going to let me in?” Rachel asked as she stood in front of him, blocking the door.

“Uncle Mal, who's the lady in the living room?” Daniel shot back into the hallway. “She's pretty, is she your girlfriend?” His voice continued and Malcolm sighed. Seeing Rachel's realization and she looked to the other car that was parked in front of the house.

“Oh god Malc, have I just stumbled into something I shouldn't.” Rachel apologised but the way she was smiling didn't show any worry or guilt.

“That's a way of putting it” Malcolm spoke flatly as he moved away from the door, allowing Rachel entrance.

“I remember her” Ella's voice piped up now as she appeared behind her brother.

“What! I don't” Daniel whined.

“You haven't met her Danny, but Ella you have” Malcolm said as Rachel looked to him inquisitively. Sighing, knowing already the response he would get, he told her. “It's Eve” Malcolm whispered.

“Eve...Evelyn Shaw!” Rachel took a second to remember. “Are you completely mental! Why are you letting that mad woman back into your house, after what she did. My god Malcolm. Don't you dare tell me you are back together. No don't bloody answer that. Where the hell is she” Rachel charged down the hall and into the living room. Eve, up on her feet, of course having heard Rachel, stood, ready for the onslaught. “How dare you! How dare you show your face here. What you did you my brother! I knew there was something wrong with you from the start. There was only one thing you were after. And that was his job. Here you are now, you got his job, what have you come for now, hos blood. That I can bet on you life sucking vampire” Rachel was seething. “I was here to pick up the pieces after you shattered Malcolm. What sick fuck are you to do that to him. You walk around flaunting yourself, turning heads, getting everyone's attention. Thinking everything's about you. Evelyn Shaw, fucking wonder woman.”

“Rachel” Malcolm's voice rose from behind her but Rachel carried on.

“You need to fuck off out of Malcolm's life you manipulative old crow!” Rachel shouted.

“Are you having a baby?” Ella's voice came from the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at her and Eve saw in her hand was the sonogram she had given to Malcolm.

“Oh you are fucking kidding me!” Rachel looked between Malcolm and Eve.

“You stuck it on the fridge...” Eve ignored Rachel and looked at Malcolm.

“Safe keeping” He muttered sheepishly.

“Safe keeping...for the whole world to see. Well done” Eve sighed and looked at Rachel who had fallen back onto the sofa. This was all a giant shit heap.

Looking from Rachel to Malcolm she paused. “Malcolm, have you had your meds?” She asked and Rachel shot round to Malcolm behind her.

“Meds...Malcolm?” Back up on her feet and moving to her brother.

“You still haven't told her? Malcolm...” Eve sighed and watched as he looked between them before he left for the bathroom. Rachel turned to Eve then.

“What's happened?” Rachel demanded but Eve glanced to the kids to which Rachel realised they were both listening intently.

“Ella go practise your clarinet, Daniel, go do some drawing please” Rachel said.

“But mum...” They wined again.

“Go!” Rachel shouted and they both ran off. Rachel then turned back to Eve. “Well?”

With a heavy sigh Eve sat on the vacant sofa opposite Rachel, looking across at the steely gaze.

“He has a heart problem” Eve spoke quietly so that Ella and Daniel did not hear.

“That doesn't surprise me with you messing him around.” Rachel spat, determined to insult Eve.

“Rache just drop it please, me and Eve have been and done all that already. If I can get past it, you bloody can.” Malcolm came back into the living room and sat beside Eve, placing a glass of water on the coffee table.

“No Malc I bloody well can't. You stop functioning around her, you are like a love struck teenager...and clearly been acting it” Rachel stated.

“Hey, what I do in my life is exactly that...mine. If I want Eve involved in that than she will be, and I will be there for any child of mine.” Malcolm spoke clearly.

“All easy words Malcolm, but what about your jobs, neither of you can exactly hide away, when and that is when, the press get hold of this then what eh? Leader of the opposition's media consultant shacks up with the PM's Director of Communications. Come on Malc, that really is the shit hitting the fan.”

“Just calm it alright. That is why she is here, we were talking about what we will do.” Malcolm tried to calm his sister. “Going like this we stay in circles, look what's done is done, you being all pissy isn't making things easier” His words resulted in a scowl from Rachel but she fell silent. “Thank you” He whispered and looked to Eve.

“I'll need to speak to JB” Eve said quietly as she turned her eyes back onto Malcolm to whom nodded. “Not sure how he may react, especially if I tell him it's you.”

“Should you tell him that?” Rachel asked calmly.

“Yes, or he may find out from elsewhere and that he definitely would not be happy about. What about Nicola?” Eve asked Malcolm.

“She knows we have a history, but don't worry I can handle Nic'la” Malcolm spoke as he sat back on the sofa. A silence fell among them as they were overwhelmed by there own thoughts.

 

Not long later they were disturbed by Daniel as he ran into the living room.

“Can I have a drink please?” he asked.

“Sure” Malcolm was just pushing himself to his feet when Eve stopped him.

“I'll get it” She said and stood up quickly, Daniel looking unsure but he followed. “What would you like?” Eve asked Daniel.

“Juice please” Daniel asked.

“Top right cupboard” Malcolm's voice called as Eve found the bottle in the cupboard, pouring a bit into the glass.

“Are you sure about this Malcolm?” Rachel whispered to him.

“Very sure” Malcolm answered as Eve filled the glass with water and put it on the table for Daniel.

“You're very good at drawing” Eve admired as she saw all the pieces of paper scattered across the table top.

“Uncle Malcolm taught me” Daniel answered as he climbed up onto the chair.

“Then you had a good teacher” Eve smiled to him and watched as he coloured in one of his drawings.

“Are you and Uncle Malcolm going to get married?” Ella's voice spoke up and Eve looked across the room to her.

“Erm...I don't know really” Eve answered honestly.

“Okay” Ella nodded and went back to playing. Eve walked back into the living room and sat down again beside Malcolm.

“Kids okay?” Malcolm asked and Eve nodded.

“Can't believe how much Ella has grown” Eve said. “She looks just like you Rachel.”

“Thanks yeah, Daniel looks a little like his dad” Rachel said quietly and Malcolm frowned. Eve turned between the two curiously before seeing Rachel's empty finger. “He left two years ago”

“Does he still see Ella and Daniel?” Eve asked quietly.

“Sometimes...rarely” Rachel sighed sadly.

“Bloody bastard” Malcolm scowled. “Always said he was a cunt”

“Yes thank you Malcolm” Rachel said and the silence dropped on them again.

 

 

     Later on in the day, Rachel and the kids stayed for dinner, once darkness fell outside they called home time with the kids at school in the morning. Packing them up in the car they said there farewells before watching Rachel drive away.

Eve was just loading the dishwasher before turning it on. Looking up at the clock on the wall she walked down the hallway as Malcolm was shutting the door and turned around to meet her.

“I best get off” Eve said quietly.

“Stay” Malcolm replied quickly and Eve sighed.

“I can't Malcolm, I have to be up stupidly early in the morning.” Eve took her coat from beside the door and slipped it on.

“You can still stay” Malcolm was almost pleading.

“No I can't, sorry Malcolm, I have to go” Eve said and stood by the door, looking to his face full of sadness. Slowly approaching him Eve wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him tightly, feeling Malcolm bury his face in her hair, hands clutching onto her. “Malcolm I have to go” Eve whispered and slowly she broke away. Not looking to his face she turned away and opened the door, quickly stepping through as the door swung shut behind her. Reaching her car she got in, placing the key into the ignition Eve paused, heat blasting into the car, warming her instantly. but Eve couldn't move. Instead slow tears fell down her cheeks. Dammit, why did this keep getting harder.

After the tears fell, Eve shot out of the car, leaving the door open and ran back up to the house, hammering on the door but it opened in seconds. Staring at Malcolm she pounced. Locking her lips with his as he caught her. Kissing passionately, Eve's hands clung tightly to Malcolm's jumper, his fingers in Eve's hair. Before it could go further Eve pushed away from him, looking at his face as she ran her thumb over his cheek.

“Don't give up on us” Eve whispered and kissed him lightly, her hand trailing over his chest and she left his house, back into her car she drove home.

 

* * *

 

   Malcolm woke abruptly to his phone ringing on his bedside table With a groan he reached and placed it to his ear.

“What” he grumbled, voice hoarse, turning onto his back.

“Malcolm where the hell are you!” Nicola's voice made his ears hurt. Frowning he looked at the clock, it was just after six am.

“What do you want Nic'la?” Malcolm asked as he rolled onto the edge of the bed and sat up.

“Have you not seen the news?” Nicola's voice said and Malcolm searched for the tv remote, ignoring whatever Nicola said next he hung up and tossed the phone back onto the bed, turning on the news. On the screen was a breaking news headline, the reporter jabbering away.

“He was taken straight from the scene to the hospital where doctors are checking his condition. There has been no statement yet on how the Prime Minister is at this time, however we will be the first to report to you of any updates.”

Malcolm stared, bleary eyed and struggling to focus but he was very still. His eyes reading the scrolling headline. ' _Prime Minister involved in car crash, condition as yet unknown'_ Turning around he scrambled for his phone, calling the first name he thought of.

“Come on Eve, pick up” Malcolm spoke but it went straight to answer phone. Eve always had meetings with the PM on a monday morning, they could frequently be held in the back of said car. But the news hadn't reported of any others involved. That didn't stop him worrying though.

 

    It wasn't for another half an hour that his phone rang and Eve's name appeared on the screen. Diving across the bed having been showering he answered.

“Eve! Where the fuck have you been I've been calling” Malcolm panicked.

“Stop worrying Malcolm. I'm fine, I wasn't involved. I was already in the office. Sorry I didn't call earlier I was sorting the press and police. I'm about to make a statement on air.” Eve answered.

“Are you sure you're oka-”

“I'm fine Malcolm, really, look I need to go, I will speak to you later okay, I promise” Eve hung up the phone and Malcolm sighed. Buttoning up his shirt he missed the times he was that busy. Turning to the tv he switched the volume higher when Eve came onto the screen.

“Thank you everyone for your patience, as you are aware approximately two hours ago the Prime Minister's vehicle was involved with an incident with a secondary vehicle. The Prime Minister is fine, he is awake, I have spoken with him. He has sustained a broken arm and minor cuts and bruises. He will be leaving the hospital later today to go home and rest with his family. The driver of the second vehicle is also in a stable condition. Thank you, there will be no questions at the moment.” Eve turned, ignoring the cries from the press and re-entered the hospital.

Malcolm finished dressing before going downstairs to have his morning coffee, last nights kiss lingering on his mind.

 

* * *

 

     Arriving in his office Malcolm hung up his coat, flinging the scarf over the hook before moving to his desk. Phone thunking on the wood as he sat down, rubbing his hand over his face. Glancing back at his phone he saw the silence. No lights flashing, no missed calls, no unread messages.

As he watched his phone, willing it to ring, a knock came at the door and Sam entered.

“Morning Malcolm” Sam placed a cup of coffee on his desk.

“Morning Sam” Malcolm looked to her. “How was your weekend?” he asked her, there was a tone of sadness in his voice, this was his career now, dull, boring and slow.

“It was very nice thank you Malcolm, how was yours?” Sam asked as she tided a few files that had become misplaced on Malcolm's desk.

“The usual...my sister found out” Malcolm spoke with a quietness. Sam paused in her tidying as she looked to him.

“About Eve? How did she take it?” Sam asked with curiosity. Malcolm simply sighed.

“Not great” Malcolm looked over to her. “Sam, should I do this...me and Eve, are we right?” Malcolm sighed again with frustration. “Fuck, don't answer that”

“You and Eve have a serious history, stop thinking about the shitty things and think about the good” Sam told him and Malcolm gazed at the wood of the desk.

“Fuckin'ell Sam, I'm going to be a father”

“What!” Malcolm's eyes shot to the door to see Nicola staring at him.

“Oh fuck” Malcolm muttered. This had just gone shit tits up.

 


	24. Lie and Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been while. and i apologise for this chapter. I wrote it whilst on holiday. (Took a trip to Cardiff and visited the Tardis)

     Footsteps echoing in the empty corridor, Eve walked out into the courtyard. Two large oak trees sitting among the grass. Watching an elderly patient and a nurse sat talking on a bench as she took out her phone. She had just left the PM with his family, needing to speak with the police to keep the press away from the doors so she could get the PM to the car and to his home.

 

After 15 minutes of negotiations, Eve is walking with the doctor back to JB's room with the news that he could leave. Letting him get ready, Eve walked to the exit, glancing to all the police in the reception area and those outside who had done as she asked and moved the press away to allow the cars to pull up. Stepping outside, hearing the press shout her she simply ignored them as her phone vibrated. Out of her pocket she read the screen.

“Oh fucking hell” Quickly she wrote a reply. ' _Be there ASAP. Eve'_ With a frown she watched the PM being brought out of the hospital doors. As he was helped into the car Eve leant by the window of JB.

“Disaster has struck elsewhere, nothing I can't take care of, get back safe” Eve smiled to JB.

“Thanks Evelyn” JB said as the car sped away. Eve climbed into the second car and she headed straight to the opposition building.

 

* * *

 

“You're having a child!” Nicola walked further into the office, Malcolm already up on his feet.

“No Nic'la I'm not” he quickly cut in.

“No I know what I heard, you just said to Sam that you are going to be a father, explain that to me” Nicola stared at him.

“I'm not having a fucking kid Nic'la, even if I was it has fuck all to do with you-”

“Is it Evelyn Shaw's?” Nicola cut in and Malcolm laughed.

“Are you shitting with me, fuckin'ell Nic'la, Jesus Christ-”

“Well then is it your ex-wife's?” Malcolm could have easily let the ground swallow him up then and there.

“You must be fucking mental” He called loudly. Then he saw Nicola give Sam a look. “Oh no no no, fuck off right now, you leave Sam right fucking out of this” Malcolm quickly stood between Nicola and Sam, gesturing for Sam to leave his office.

“Then you need to tell me Malcolm” Nicola demanded.

“I don't need to tell you anything!” Malcolm shouted, “Who I shag and have in my personal life is nothing to do with you”

“It is if it is Evelyn Shaw!” Nicola was shouting back at him, her hair becoming wile, her behaviour erratic.

“Yes! Fuck! Yes it is alright!” Malcolm shouted and gritted his teeth. Nicola froze, stunned before looking at the door to see Eve watching.

“Really Malcolm...you said she already knew, well fuck, she does now” Evelyn was calm and collected, a far cry from Malcolm and Nicola right now. Walking into the office, Eve placed her bag by Malcolm's desk and face them both. “Time to get things straight” Eve looked at Nicola firmly. “Yes, me and Malcolm were a couple, many years ago, we lived together. Since returning back into politics we slowly made our way back together” Eve was slow and careful with her words. “As things can happen, I fell pregnant, yes it is Malcolm's, and yes, I will be having it. What myself and Malcolm do between ourselves is yet to be discussed” Eve took a few steps closer to Nicola. “Let me tell you right now Nicola, this is not something you can use against me or JB” Nicola got into Nicola's face, almost threatening her. Nicola could only stare, stunned, her eyes looking across to Malcolm who held his arms tightly across his chest, his head bowed but a smirk on his lips. “Don't be lookin' at him, concentrate Nicola” Nicola quickly looked back at Eve.

“You can't talk to me like that!” Nicola spat which caused Eve to laugh.

“I will talk to you however the fuck I want too” Eve shouted in her face. “Let me be very fucking clear” She growled menacingly. “If you even attempt to go anywhere near this with the press, I will rain so much shit down on you you will fucking wish your husband still loved you” Eve stated before stepping back. Nicola stared at Eve before she ran from the room.

“She will still go to the press” Malcolm said quietly.

“No she won't, she'll tell Ollie and he will, that lanky cunt will do anything to get rid of you, I would just be a bonus” Eve spoke calmly, like someone had flipped a switch on two different personalities. “It will be useless going to the press, I have already started the rumours. I can control it before anything serious happens” Eve perched on Malcolm's desk.

“Well look at you, when was the time you said politicians were all corrupt.” Malcolm slowly approached Eve and she chuckled, her fingers taking hold of the bottom of his tie.

“I would still say that now, but I’m not corrupt, I'm manipulative.” Eve smirked and pulling Malcolm down she kissed his lips. Feeling Malcolm's hands cup her face as she held his waist.

“Malcolm there's a phone call- oh god sorry” Sam had walked into the room and seen Eve and Malcolm in their intimate embrace. Eve gently pushed Malcolm away.

“Don't worry, I need to get off. I have a lot of calls to make, especially one to a mutual acquaintance of ours” Eve smiled to Malcolm. “I will see you tonight. 8Pm, I'm booking a table.” Eve told him rather than asked.

“I will get a taxi to pick us up at half seven” Malcolm ran his hands down his tie to flatten it.

“See you then” Eve said and left his office.

“Which cunt is on the phone then?” Eve heard Malcolm ask Sam before his voice faded away as she left the building.

 

* * *

 

 

** Later on in the day **

 

Eve sat behind her desk, lounging back as she tore a piece of bread from her sandwich she was eating and popped it in her mouth.

“You know what out deal was” she said as she ate. Swallowing before carrying on. “you start the rumours with the details I specify, and only those, and when the time is right, then you get the exclusive.”

“I look a fuckin cunt, this is bullshit, no one gives a fuck right now” Came the voice blaring from the speaker phone on Eve's desk. “The only story people give a shit about is the PM's car crash, you give me something about that then we have a deal”

“Not a chance, look, a, there is fuck all else to say, and b, don't think you can start playing me Jamie McDonald. Don't forget who you are fucking talking too” Eve leaned closer to the phone, listening to Jamie's silence. “Good-”

“You better give me something good” Jamie mumbled. After leaving Government many years ago, he had gone back into media, having travelled back to Scotland for a while before finding his way back to London and taking up a role for The Telegraph. Eve knew he hated hos job, but he fucked that up himself. Unfortunately for him, Eve could use Jamie's many fuck ups against him. Which was exactly why she had gone to him with the story.

“I will forward a statement to you in a couple of hours.” Eve said as she threw the wrapper of her sandwich into the bin.

“Are you gonnae fuckin tell mae who the father is?” Jamie said loudly before Eve could hang up, just as she was about to reply she saw Malcolm walk through the door. Seeing him look deadly to the phone.

“Fucking Jamie! He's who you are using!” Malcolm marched across the room to the desk.

“Malcolm? What the fuck are you doing there. Fuck me you are the father!” Jamie laughed then. “No fucking wonder you two cunts are wanting to keep it quiet, this story just got a whole lot more interesting.” 

“Calm yourself Jamie, all in due fucking course” eve spoke but she watched Malcolm.

“You sly old cunt Mal, could never keep it in your fucking trousers” Jamie's voice laughed through the speaker, Eve just saw Malcolm's face darken, seeing the insults wirring around his head. “But I don't blame you Mal, Eve is mighty fine.”

“Hey!” Malcolm barked. “She ain't a piece of fucking meat you shit smearing mentalist” Eve slowly sat back in the chair as Malcolm leaned close to the phone. “I don;t know what fucking deal you two have but if you even think about shitting this up I will kick you so hard in the fucking bollocks they will dislodge your tonsils into your eye sockets before I grab your mother's dildo out of your father's ass and use it to poke your brain out through the back of your John Merrick cranium mister fucking monotone drone.” Malcolm threatened. “And fucking try to write in proper fucking syntax, form and grammar so I can at least understand what the fuck you're saying before I fucking dismiss it” Eve never took her eyes from Malcolm, watching the vein on his forehead throb.

“You know Malcolm, rather than watch you fail at the flame game, why don't I just send you a revolver so that you can play Russian roulette with all the chambers fully loaded.” Jamie said. “You are fucked Malcolm, royally fucked” Eve heard him hang up the phone, both had been jostling for last insult and Jamie won that round.

“Better be a good fucking deal” Malcolm grumbled. Eve smiled softly and she stood from the chair, slowly walking to him.

“Trust me” Eve whispered softly and stopped inches in front of Malcolm. “Now what can I do for you?” She asked as she ran her fingers over Malcolm's jacket, smoothing the fabric.

“About dinner tonight” Malcolm said quietly, his eyes gazing over Eve.

“Oh don't you dare be cancelling” Eve dropped her hands from Malcolm's chest.

“No, no I’m not, it's just that, is it wise?” Malcolm asked.

“Oh don't tell me you are nervous Malcolm Tucker” Eve chuckled and saw Malcolm turn slightly pink. “Come on Malc, it is about time we had a proper date” Malcolm groaned, hesitated, mind whirring.

“God you have me wrapped around your little finger don't you” Malcolm mumbled as he stroked her cheek, Eve smirked and kissed him briefly.

“Right mister Tucker. You best get out of this building before you discover any secrets” Eve pressed her hands against Malcolm's chest.

“Oh I already know everyone's secrets” Malcolm said as he walked backwards to the door.

“Is that so eh?” Eve smiled as she stopped by her door, watching him. “I will have to start calling you Doctor Know” Malcolm laughed and he stepped out into the corridor. “See you tonight Malcolm” Eve smiled before shutting the door, leaving a smiling Malcolm who got back to work.

 


	25. Date Night

**7.26pm. Eve's Home**

 

     Shutting the taxi door Malcolm walked up the path to Eve's home. Wrapping his knuckles on the door and he waited. There was a chill in the air but the skies were clear of clouds. Yet the amber hum of the London lights shut out the stars. Glancing quickly down at himself, his favourite Ted Baker slim fitting suit. He only wore it on special occasions, dark navy with a grey pocket square, a blood red tie and a very shiny black shoes. Wearing his thick woollen trench coat and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Looking up from his shoes the door opened. Freezing a moment as Eve stood in front of him, she never ceased to amaze him. Wearing a two tone dark purple pencil dress, clinging to her figure, the satin fabric runching at the waist, high black heels and her hair tied up in a bun, wisps of hair falling across her face. Watching as she slipped on a jacket and stepped out of the door. Moving backwards to let her lock the door. When she turned to face him it was only then he realised he hadn't said anything.

“Hi” Malcolm spluttered which caused Eve to chuckle.

“Hi Malcolm” Eve smiled. “You look nice tonight” She admired him.

“You look...” Malcolm hesitated as his eyes quickly looked over her body before settling at her eyes and he smiled warmly. “Beautiful” He whispered. Eve smiled and took his arm.

“Thank you” She said and walked with Malcolm to the taxi where he opened the door for her. Watching her slide in, he followed, shutting the door as he heard Eve tell the driver where they needed to go.

“Well I haven't had any serious calls so I assume whatever your deal is with Jamie is still on” Malcolm said after the few moments of silence in the back of the car.

“I said you could trust me” Eve looked across to him. Malcolm nodded and took hold of her hand.

“Never doubted you for a second” He spoke as he watched Eve smile before gazing out the window.

She had changed so much since the day he met her in that run down student bar. Eve had been innocent to the world, fresh faced, everything shiny and new. But now, after so many years, she was hardened, strong and even powerful. She had done what she set out to do in her life. Yes she had stumbled, but she quickly got back onto her feet and carried on fighting. Malcolm had to admire her for that. She could easily have hidden away in the corner, but she hadn't. She had proven she had what it took, when everyone else doubted.

“What are you so deep in thought about?” Eve's voice brought him back into the real world and he blinked to her. Seeing her curious look.

“Just...how far we have both come” Malcolm stated and Eve chuckled, shifting across the seat so she could lean gently against him, linking her fingers with his.

“We have both done a lot, that's for sure” Eve smiled, taking her turn to go back to the memories of the past few years.

 

 

After 20 minutes the taxi stopped at the curb. Malcolm paid and they both climbed out. The taxi pulling away as Malcolm looked at the restaurant in front of him.

“I must admit I have never been here.” Malcolm said as he looked to the Oyster Bar.

“Neither have I, new to us both” Eve linked her arm with his and they entered the restaurant. The temperature change was nice. Being greeted by the host to whom then took there coats and scarves, hanging them by the door.

“May I take the name?” The young man asked.

“Two under Shaw” Eve answered and Malcolm watched as he looked over the list.

“As yes, if you'd like to follow me” The man smiled and carrying two menu's he guided Eve and Malcolm to a quiet table. The restaurant was already half full, clearly it was a popular place for a Monday night. Before the host could get there, Malcolm pulled the chair out for Eve.

“Thank you Malcolm” Eve smiled and he gently pushed her chair in as she sat. Walking around to the other side he sat down opposite her.

Malcolm scanned the room again, feeling on alert for some reason. Taking the menu when it was given to him he paused, delving his hand into his jacket pocket and took out his glasses.

“May I suggest our house wine, it has a lovely sweet flavour that goes very well-”

“No thank you” Eve stopped him politely. “Could I just have an ice water” She asked and Malcolm looked over his menu to the waiter.

“I'll take an orange” he asked.

“Of course, I will get them for you while you look at the menu” The waiter smiled and left the table. Malcolm watched Eve who was scanning her eyes over the menu in front of her. With a smile touching his lips, Malcolm decided what he would eat.

Just as he had said, the waiter returned with a glass of fresh orange juice for Malcolm and a large jug of water for Eve. Watching as he took a notepad from his pocket.

“Are we ready to order?” He asked and Malcolm looked across to Eve who nodded.

“Do you want a starter?” Malcolm asked Eve but she shook her head.

“Dessert for me” She smiled.  
“Such a sweet tooth” Malcolm chuckled and let Eve order her food before he told the waiter what he wanted. Passing over his menu Malcolm leaned on the table, gazing to Eve.

Slowly wrapping his fingers around his glass of orange, he listened to Eve as she spoke, pausing when he saw what she did.

“Hi, I'm Evelyn Shaw” Eve spoke and Malcolm very hesitantly took her hand and shook it, confused as to what was going on. “I'm a bit fucked up, a lot fucked up actually. But I can admit it. People call me a bit fiery, but I'm loyal to the bone and I don't go back on my word” Eve said as she looked at Malcolm, still unsure but he joined in.

“Malcolm Tucker” Malcolm suddenly felt he was at some AA meeting, waiting for the round of applause from the other diners in the restaurant. “I'm also fucked up, I pretty much live in my office, everyone hates me, I hate my job but it's all I have.” Malcolm admitted. “But things are starting to look up” he added and Eve smiled, reaching across the table to take his hand.

“I'm sorry Malcolm, for all the shit I have put you through over the years, for hurting you when I left. But I promise you now. It's never going to happen again. You are stuck with me” Eve told him. Malcolm watched her lips as she spoke. Desperately wanting to kiss them.

“That's fine with me” Malcolm smiled.

“Rachel contacted me earlier” Eve said and Malcolm's smile vanished.

“She did? Why?” He questioned.

“Wants to meet up, have a drink, I believe shopping will be involved.” Eve sipped her water.

“Baby shopping. As soon as she got pregnant with Ella she went mental shopping, some with Daniel. Now she has you” Malcolm spoke and Eve sighed.

“I didn't want to do anything, not yet, not after what happened before” Eve spoke quietly and softly.

“I can speak to her, tell her not to get over excited.” Malcolm said and Eve nodded.

“Thank you, I just don't know what will happen if i-”

“Stop, don't think about it okay” Malcolm cut in and squeezed her hand. Eve took a slow breath and looked back into Malcolm's eyes.

It was then that Eve realised Malcolm would always be there for her.

“Thank you Malcolm, for giving me another chance” Eve whispered and he nodded smiling to her.

“You food” The waiter appeared at the table and Malcolm took his hand from Eve's, leaning back in the chair as the food was placed in front of him.

 

The food was delicious and the conversation flowed easily. Engorged on her dinner and the talk somehow staying away from work, they both relaxed into the backs of their chairs. It was only when Malcolm requested the bill that Eve came back to her senses.

“Shall we take a walk, nice night out” Malcolm suggested as the bill was placed on the table.  
“That sounds lovely” Eve smiled as she gathered her things. Malcolm reached fr the bill to view it before taking out his wallet. Pausing as he watched Eve place her own money on the tray.

“Don't argue Malcolm, I'm not having you pay for it all” Eve stated and she watched the silence on his face. He said nothing as he put the rest of the money and a tip down. Smiling, Eve stood from the table and followed Malcolm to the door where he helped her with her coat.

“Thank you” Eve fastened her coat as Malcolm fixed his cuffs, opening the door and she stepped outside.

The night air was brisk, but when Malcolm joined her side she linked her arm with his and shared his warmth, her body became much warmer. For being a tall thin man, Malcolm always gave off a lot of body heat. Walking down the street closely together, Eve realised Malcolm was guiding her to the park. For some reason she felt Malcolm was up to something.

 

* * *

 

They arrived by the pond where Eve stopped, leaning on the railing as she gazed up at the sequin silver stars like the scattered embers of a dying fire, illuminating the vast curtain of sky. The drone of vehicles ceased to exist, standing in the park it was as if they had entered another world. The quiet was truly beautiful.

Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Malcolm crouched tying his shoe lace. But with a frown, she very slowly turned her body to face him. Only then did she see the little blue box in his hands and Malcolm crouched on one knee.

“Holy shit” Eve whispered as she looked from the glittering ring to Malcolm's face. Was this really happening.

“Eve” Malcolm finally spoke. “The biggest regret in my life was all those years ago. In that student bar, you went off with your friends, and I left, every second of every day I regret walking out that door. Never before had I met such a woman, so full of fire, so full of spirit...who broke my nose” Eve grimaced, she always felt bad for that, but she continued to listen. “But I didn't care, because I had just met you. Beautiful, caring, funny smart woman, a woman I wanted in my life. But my fear, my own fear made me run away. I hated myself for that” Malcolm was quiet, sad. “I never thought I would see you again. The moment you stepped into that office. I couldn't believe it. You came back into my life and you wanted me. A beautiful woman wanting an old cunt like me” Malcolm sighed, taking a breath. “We went through some shit, together and apart. But having you back by my side, everything is so much easier with you. Every time I saw you, my god my heart started pounding. You never stopped amazing me, even after you took my job, I still wanted to be around you. And now you are having my baby. How could I ever let you go, I never want too. So will you bloody hurry up and say yes so I can get up off this damn floor. Will you marry me Evelyn Shaw?” Malcolm stared up at her and Eve smiled lovingly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Oh stand up you fool” Eve said, when Malcolm rose to his feet she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes! Yes, hell yes!” Eve shouted and Malcolm laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lifted Eve off her feet. “I love you Malcolm, more than anything in this world” Eve said as Malcolm put her down and he gently pushed the ring onto her finger. Eve gazed at the stunning diamond in a tapered band of sparkling bead set stones. It took her breath away.

“I had some help picking it out” Malcolm held Eve tightly.

“It's...” Eve paused, wiping the tears.

“Oh don't start” Malcolm smiled and he took Eve into his arms, holding her tightly into his chest. His hand stroking her hair. Slowly breaking away, gazing to her face, hand cupping her cheek he kissed her softly, her lips so warm in the cold air. Clinging to one another, Eve's hands on his jacket. “Let's go home” Malcolm whispered and Eve smiled, nodding before taking a strong grip of Malcolm's hand.

Leaving the park together, lightness in his step, he looked to Eve, the woman he adored. The woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

 


	26. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm finally spits out the truth, and it doesn't quite work out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas however everyone wishes to celebrate.   
> All the best and see you in the new year.

**The Morning After**

 

    Opening his eyes, Malcolm grumbled, his right hand rubbing his face, feeling his left trapped. Looking down he saw a mass of brown locks tumbling over his chest. With his free hand Malcolm slowly moved the hair away from her face, watching Eve's sleeping form. A heavy sigh he relaxed back onto the pillow, about to close his eyes to go back to sleep only to hear his phone vibrating beside him. Groaning, he looked to the clock. The neon red light flashing just after six am. Reaching across he picked up his mobile and looked to what seemed to be so urgent. Seeing a dozen missed messages and calls.

“Eve” Malcolm said but hearing no reply he frowned. “Eve!” He shouted louder and Eve stirred.

“What?” She mumbled sleepily, slowly rising from Malcolm's chest. Moving her hair from her face before lying on the pillow beside Malcolm.

“What the fuck deal did you do with Jamie?” Malcolm half sat up, staring down at Eve as she looked to him, still waking from her slumber. “Eve! Wake up for fucks sake” Malcolm shouted again.

“What! Christ what's wrong?” Eve sat up in the bed, pulling the duvet up to cover himself.

“We are all over the press” Malcolm stared at Eve, the anger building.

“I know that, that was the whole idea-”

“Not in the restaurant, not in the park, not me fucking proposing to you” Eve's head snapped around to face him.

“What!!” Eve shouted and grabbed Malcolm's phone and saw the images for herself. “Oh I'm going to fucking kill Jamie” She grumbled.

“You fucking idiot” Malcolm said and Eve scowled at him. “How could you think that he wouldn't follow us” Malcolm watched as Eve climbed out of the bed, tossing the mobile at him before she tugged on one of his t-shirts.

“I explicitly told him the restaurant only, how the fuck was I to know you would propose to me” Eve tied up her hair.

“It was a stupid fucking plan anyway” Malcolm spat as he also got out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers. “What made you think Jamie would stick by his word, he would do anything to destroy you” Malcolm growled. Eve just sighed, shaking her head.

“This is stupid” Eve dashed around, grabbing her underwear from the floor. “Don't you dare start getting pissed” She stood and charged at Malcolm, her clothes in her arms but she pushed his chest. “And don't you dare call me an idiot” She threatened. “You of all people know what my job is, the stress, the pressure. You can't say you haven't fucked up, because I know you have. I never...never said....never thought I was the greatest at this job” Eve shouted at him but tears slowly fell down her cheeks. “But I'm doing the best I can, and if-” Eve shook her head and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Oh yes, that's great, real fucking mature, hide in the fucking bathroom” Malcolm shouted and grabbed a shirt from his cupboard. Buttoning it up when the bathroom door opened again and Eve stepped out, wearing the dress she wore from last night. Malcolm faced her, seeing the anger, the hurt and the pain. How the hell a woman could look so many emotions he didn't know.

“Maybe you're right” Eve whispered and she looked to her trembling hand, looking at the ring.

“No Eve...” Malcolm spoke quietly.

“I'm stupid, immature, useless...and shit at my job” Eve walked over to Malcolm, taking his hand she placed the engagement ring in his palm. “and it would be the biggest mistake to marry me.” Eve stared to him. Malcolm could only stare back. Watch as Eve left the room, the slam of the front door making him jump. Why did she always have to run.

 

* * *

 

     Reaching his office, a cup of coffee placed on his desk Malcolm stared at the newspaper in front of him. The images of him and Eve cost at the table, walking huddled together. And then down on one knee. Christ what a fuck up.

“Sorry Malcolm but you should see this” Sam entered his office and she turned on the tv. The news on straight away, his eyes quickly reaching the headline.

“Oh shit...” Malcolm grimaced.

_Evelyn Shaw resignation_

_Director of Communication Resigns_

The banner scrolled across the screen. With a heavy sigh, Malcolm thought for a few moments.

“I think what you did was a mistake...and unnecessary” Sam spoke up and Malcolm stared to her with a frown.

“Cancel everything today” Malcolm told her, pulling his coat back on and he flew out the door, not giving Sam a chance to reply.

Knowing a taxi would be useless at this time of day, Malcolm took to the pavement, using his long legs to set a quick pace. He didn't go to Downing Street, instead he headed to Eve's home.

 

* * *

 

    Turning the corner Malcolm saw all the press gathered outside the house. Gritting his teeth Malcolm walked towards them. As soon as he was noticed he was charged upon. Being shouted at, camera's in his face. But Malcolm pushed through.

“Alright, just careful okay” Malcolm told them before he walked up the path of the house. He hoped Eve would let her in. Knocking, he could only wait.

Thankfully he didn't wait long until Eve opened the door.

“Come in” She muttered. Entering quickly, Eve closed the door behind him, blocking out the press. Slowly Malcolm turned to face Eve. Seeing her in jeans and a loose shirt, her face make up free but her eyes were a little red.

“Why did you resign? You shouldn't Eve” Malcolm spoke so softly. “Don't let this, let me, drive you away from this life you love. You worked so hard to be here, you fucking deserve to be here. Don't go, please” Malcolm stared to her but Eve kept her eyes on the floor. “This is all my fault. I knew Jamie would be there, I told him to follow us to the park” Eve finally turned her eyes to look at him. “All of it, all...” Malcolm sighed, struggling to find his words. “Not all of it...” He said, placing his hands on his waist, seeing the hurt on Eve.

“Did you tell them the truth about me as well?” Eve asked and Malcolm frowned.

“What are you talking about?” He asked and Eve pushed past him, entering the dark living room. Curtains pulled up. Following, Eve shoved a newspaper into his hands.

“They printed everything about me...my name, my family history...even my medical records” Eve whispered. “You wanted rid of me Malcolm, well you damn well pulled out all the stops to make sure I never work again”

“I didn't do this, I didn't tell anyone, Eve I promise you” Malcolm stated and Eve laughed.

“How the hell can I believe a word you tell me. You're a liar, a coward and a dick Malcolm. You pretend to propose to me...my god that is fucked up, even by your standards” Eve's tears had stopped, instead her anger was rising.

“I want to marry you” Malcolm whispered.

“What the fuck for?! I don't understand you. You destroy my career, rub shit all over my life but you say you love me and want to marry me. What the hell happened to the Malcolm Tucker I loved and trusted.”

“You left him-”

“Don't you dare pin all this shit on me. Are you tell me all this shit is revenge for leaving you!” Eve shook her head in disbelief. “Fuckin'ell Malcolm. Why? Why would you do it?” Malcolm sighed and looked to his feet. It was about time he was truthful.

“You took the job I was supposed to have...it, it didn't matter to me that you were better, or that you had earned it more than I did. As far as I was concerned I was going to do anything to get rid of you and get my job back. So I took advantage of you in the worst possible way.” Malcolm stared to her. “I mean you've don't that” he said but sighed. “Not like this...no someone only like me does this” Malcolm turned away and he paced the room. “But...everything was getting harder, I realised how good you were, how much you had struggled, how much you had fought. The more I found out, the more I fell in love with you. The more wrong I knew I was. You shook my world, you have changed my life.” Malcolm stared at Eve as she looked back at him with sadness. “Everything about you, how smart you are, how good you are, everything makes me want you even more” Malcolm watched a tear roll down her cheek. “Christ...it looks like I'm here being all heroic, trying to rescue you but...the truth is...I'm the one that needs to be rescued here” Eve continued to stare. “God I wish I could read your mind” Hesitantly Malcolm stepped slightly towards her. Eve didn't move, not did she reach out to him.

“Get out Malcolm” Eve whispered and stepped backwards.

“Eve, no please” Malcolm begged her but Eve shook her head.

“Get out of my house Malcolm!” Eve shouted at him before she rushed past him and into the kitchen.

“Eve!” Malcolm shouted after her, going into the hallway. “Eve, don't do this, please listen, please forgi-”

Eve leant against the counter, listening to Malcolm please. Suddenly though she heard an almightly crack. Going into the hall, and like slow motion she watched Malcolm fall, head slamming onto the corner of the radiator before he slumped to the floor.

“Malcolm!” Eve ran to him, skidding to the floor, pulling his limp body into her arms. “Malcolm! No no please Malcolm” Blood stained her shirt, her skin turning red. Looking around Eve scrambled for the phone, calling an ambulance. Begging for them to hurry before she held him. “I'm sorry Malcolm, please be okay” Eve pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks, she didn't want him to die.

 

* * *

 

    Staring through the glass he looked so pale, so fragile. How could she not have seen how thin he had become. It seemed so easy to break him in two. Sighing sadly Eve slowly turned away. She hated to do this, but it had to be done. Listening to her footsteps on the cold floor as she walked through the quiet hospital. Eve had washed her hands but she still had his blood under her nails. She was still trembling, remembering those words the medics said.

 

* * *

 

    Malcolm woke with a searing pain in his head. Opening his eyes, everything was so bright, so blinding. But hearing movement he looked to a blurry figure sat by his side.

“Eve?” Malcolm croaked, the woman stood quickly, grasping his hand and she came into focus. “Rachel?” Malcolm spoke as he looked to his sister.

“Hey” Rachel whispered, stroking Malcolm's cheek. “How are you feeling?” She asked but Malcolm only stared at her.

“Where's Eve?” Malcolm questioned, his throat like sandpaper. Rachel sighed, taking a tight grip of his hand.

“She's gone Malcolm, she left” Rachel said and Malcolm shut his eyes, slowly turning away and covered his face with his hands.

“Have the press got wind of this?” He asked as he stared into his hands.

“I don't think so, but Sam is on her way” Rachel answered, only able to watch her brother, desperately wanting to help.

“Fuck” Malcolm muttered into his hands, wishing he could turn back time and not have fucked everything up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be quite a bit longer, and the complex relationship between Malcolm and Eve will finally be resolved.  
> About bloody time.


	27. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year.
> 
> A note for this chapter.  
> It moves from the present time to the past, I don't specifically specify when it does but I have tried to make it as clear as possibly when it does so.

**6 Months Later**

       Alarm blaring, Eve reached across and slammed the snooze button, silence filling the room once more. With a groan she slipped off the duvet and climbed out of bed. Shuffling across the carpet and into the en-suite. Flicking on the light Eve grimaced at the brightness. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes her feet made their way to the sink. Closing the medicine cabinet door she examined her appearance.

“Christ” Eve muttered, pulling at her skin. A ritual she had picked up every morning.

Washing her face and brushing her teeth Eve walked back into the bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day. She was having to buy new clothes every month. Maternity work clothes were difficult, and uncomfortable. But with only a week to go before her maternity leave, Eve was as busy as ever.

Eve groaned, trying to breathe in as she fastened her trousers. It was a false hope but she had to try.

Now dressed, she entered the bathroom again and started on her make up. Hearing the alarm ring in the bedroom but it was quickly shut off. With a chuckle Eve continued to get ready.

Once sorted, leaving the bathroom Eve looked to the bed.

“Come on you, up, you need to get ready for work” Eve tossed a shirt across the bed. Hearing a grumble and shuffle of movement but she left the bedroom to get some breakfast. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she thought how far she had come over the past six months.

 

* * *

 

****      How many times Eve had packed and unpacked boxes she didn't know. The amount of address' she had to her name was crazy. But it had to be done. It had been two weeks since the truth and broken out. Two weeks since she had last seen Malcolm, but she heard he was back at work. Back to his usual sweary self. No change there then. Eve had received multiple calls on her personal phone from him, but she couldn't speak to him.

Taping up the last box she watched the movers walking in and out of the house, taking her belongings out and into the van. Hearing a vibrating, Eve looked to the window sill. Moving across the room she picked up her mobile, seeing a number she didn't recognize. Hesitantly she pressed the green button before placing it to her ear.

“Hello?” Eve answered, awaiting whoever this could be.

“Evelyn Shaw, this is Ethan Marshall” The cheery voice replied. Eve groaned inwardly. Ethan Marshall, the PM's 'blue sky' special advisor. Eve had clashed with the man on many occasions.

“What can I do for you Ethan?” Eve asked through gritted teeth.

“We have a slight tilly of problem, can you come in?” Ethan asked. Eve wanted to laugh, surely this was a joke, a put up job.

 

     And Eve certainly didn't expect to be sat in Downing Street listening to Ethan across from her drone on. Eve had though she'd rid of all the troubles when Julius left with the previous Government. But no, JB had brought in Ethan Marshall, slimy, out of his mind, fucking mental.

“There is a problem” Ethan finally got to the point. Thank Christ for that. “Stewart Pearson”

Eve could only laugh, she would have warned the PM of having him take her position, the man knew how to talk, but when it came to action. That was where he fell short.

“We have an issue with an opposite party member” Ethan continued to speak. Eve frowned but she listened. “He has decided to take legal action over three of the Government Ministers over the new voting system.” Ethan explained. Eve just sipped her water slowly.

“I fail to see how this concerns me” She said, leaning back into the chair.

“Stewart does not hold the power so to speak, of...dealing with this problem. The PM, he, strictly between you and I, needs your assistance.” Ethan was very careful with his words.

“And why the hell should I help you?” Eve questioned. “After all this shit, not a chance Ethan.” Eve stood, ready to leave.

“You will get your job back” Ethan rushed and Eve paused at the door, turning back to him.

“The PM would not give me my position back.” Eve stated, thinking him absurd.

“We can, lets say, make it all go away. If you sort out this problem, Evelyn Lewis...never existed, it would all simply...disappear.” Ethan slowly stood from his chair and approached her. Eve eyed him closely, thinking about his offer. “What do you say Eve?”

 

* * *

 

“Stewart!” Eve entered the man's office. Noting instantly the increase in pot plants and a rather odd painting that looked like someone had smeared blue paint onto a canvas with there arse. She found Stewart behind the desk, staring absent mindedly at his computer screen. As Eve reached his desk, Stewart finally lifted his gaze to her.

“Evelyn, well aren't you happy with yourself now” Stewart rose from the chair.

“You know how this works Stewart, sunshine, happiness and positive thinking doesn't always work.” Eve stood in front of Stewart, the desk separating the two.

“Oh and malicious threats do do they?” Stewart stared at her.

“Why else am I here...someone needs to clean up the shit” Eve told him and Stewart shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the stand.

“You know, you and Malcolm are such a pair. The world will fall to ruins with your child carrying both your genes” Stewart said as he sipped his coat on, picking up his cycle helmet.

“Ah Stewart, you could not be more wrong. Go run along to your little bonsai tree and fuck off out of my life” Eve growled as she watched Stewart clip his helmet on before putting on his high vis jacket over his coat.

“I'm not done yet...far from it” Stewart hissed before leaving the office.

“Fucking shaking in my boots” Eve called before she took out her mobile. She had some Ministers to speak to.

 

* * *

 

      Malcolm stared at the television. He struggled to believe it. He knew Stewart was a useless cunt, but to only last three weeks, even that was a record. But Malcolm's biggest surprise was to see Stewart gad been replaced by Eve. He had been tying to speak to her, yet Eve ignored his calls and never seemed to be home. Perhaps now he may finally get a chance to speak to her.

He had to wonder why though, why the PM would give Eve her job back so easily, she was a goldmine for the press. Yet it seemed all the shit about her past had gone. It was clear to him that some deal had been made for Eve to return to Government. Malcolm knew Eve wouldn't give up,s he was better than that.

Looking at his watch, Malcolm stood and pulled his jacket from around the back of the chair. Slipping it on he left his office. He had a meeting to get to. Another mind numbing hour with Nicola, Helen and Ollie.

 

* * *

 

    The pub was crowded. It was a Friday night. All the workers spending their weekly pay getting drunk. Although still early, the pub was full of Government employees. They never strayed far from Whitehall.

Eve had only been here a handful of times. He certainly wasn't here to drink or for a night out. No, it had been a hell of a week. Fresh riots had been causing serious trouble on the streets of London, Eve had practically been living in her office. Currently her flat was for sleeping, and a change of clothes. But the streets had fallen quiet, the paper's were moving onto the Minister's cock ups. They were much easier to control. 

On her walk home Eve took a detour to the pub. Squeezing her way to the bar she took a lemonade. Listening to the buzz of multiple conversations and laughter. Glancing down at herself, she watched her stomach. She was no longer able to hide her growing belly, but she wasn't ashamed.

“Lowering yourself to our level” A rough Scottish voice settled beside her. Glass of water in his hands.

“Oh I need to become a lot lower to reach your level” Eve stated and sipped her lemonade. Looking over the bar she gazed into the mirror at her own reflection before looking at the man by her side. She had not seen him for a while, she had been angry at him for a long time, yet he still made her heart flutter. “This isn't a place you would normally show your face.” Eve looked to Malcolm Tucker properly, turning on her stool to face him.

“Say the same for you” Malcolm returned the look.

“Hard week” Eve muttered and looked back into her drink.

“Nice work with all that by the way” Eve's eyebrow rose, shocked by those words.

“Blimey Malcolm, a compliment” Eve said and she watched Malcolm's silence, his brow furrowed. She flitted a look to Malcolm's head, she saw a faint scar under his hair.

“How's the head?” She asked him.

“Fine” He muttered. “Lost a few IQ”

“No change there then” Eve smirked into her drink as he flashed her a filthy look. “So why are you really here Malcolm? Been following me?” Eve asked him as she placed her drink back onto the top of her bar.

“Well you keep avoiding me-”

“I'm busy, I can't always make special time for you in the day so you can throw more shit onto the ever growing pile” Eve stated clearly, watching Malcolm grit his teeth. She saw the struggle to contain his anger. “Please Malcolm, let it all out” Eve said but Malcolm shook his head.

“Fuck it” He mumbled looking into his glass. Eve watched him with a frown, it wasn't like him to let an argument slide, let alone lose one.

 

* * *

 

Once the kettle was boiled, Eve listened to the floorboards creaking. Finally he was up. Taking two cups from the cupboard, leaning against the counter she made the morning coffee. Thinking of what to have for breakfast. It generally consisted of the same thing. Toast with a variety of different types of jam. She was generally partial to a good marmalade. Sometimes she even had cereal.

Opening the fridge she eyed the yoghurt, checking the date.

“Needs using” Eve muttered. So grabbing some bowls Eve took strawberries from the fridge and poured the yoghurt on top. That would do. Good and healthy at least.

 

* * *

 

“I never thought I would know the day Malcolm Tucker would give up the fight” Eve stated and Malcolm huffed.

“I ain't given up the fight darlin', I just know I can never win against you” Malcolm spoke into his drink.

“Ah we know that's not true, you remember back when I was at the MOD, I'd just been made Finance Director, you'd just come back from the states with Tom.” Eve though back, watching Malcolm try to remember.

“What month?” Malcolm asked and Eve groaned.

“Christ...er around May perhaps” She guessed. “Our computer system went down, that was when we were just moving everyone onto the computers.”

“Oh fuckin' hell yeah, three of the worst days in my life” Malcolm spoke.

“Hey, none of us got any sleep then. We were all living in that building.” Eve said, taking another drink.

“A fucking Tsunami of shit sweeping through that fucking building on a daily basis.” Malcolm described and Eve cringed at the thought.

“Until DoSaC came along” Eve chuckled.

“Ohhh Christ, fucking DoSaC, what a load of saggy old bollocks, and now you're stuck with them,-”

“Yeah but you're stuck with Nicola Murray, just couldn't keep away from her.” Eve smirked.

“Ah she's slightly fucking better then that Peter Mannion and Fergus what ever the fuck his name is” Malcolm mocked.

“Fergus Williams” Eve corrected. “They don't tend to cause too many issues. No, fucking James Spink-”

“That fat piece of shit, colossal moron. That cunt couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery.” Malcolm shook his head, thinking of the Minister for International Development.

“Don't need to tell me twice” Eve said as she watched the barman walk past her. Eve had to admit that she enjoyed the conversation. Although it was about work, it seemed easy for them. Remembering the past, bad mouthing the useless Minister's...which were pretty much all of them. But they both laughed, she noted that it wasn't a completely true laugh for Malcolm, she had had in a fit of what could only be described at giggles once, a very long time ago, but over the time, she new the real from the put on.

Looking to the clock on the wall, Eve realised they had been talking for three hours. Standing from the stool Malcolm watched her.

“I best be off. Thanks for this Malcolm, I actually rather enjoyed myself. We should hook up and bitch about other people again.” Eve smiled as she put on her coat, fastening her buttons Eve looked up, startled to see Malcolm in front of her.

“Yeah, it was good” Malcolm smiled and he leant down. Eve froze when his face moved close to hers, but he softly pressed his lips to her cheek. “Goodnight Eve” Malcolm whispered and Eve nodded.

“Night Malcolm” Eve replied and turned on her heel, walking around the tables and out the door of the pub. Fuck had that been a mistake. She was meant to be furious at him. But why did she want to turn around, run back into his arms and never let go.

“Because he's Malcolm Tucker that's why” Eve said to herself as she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, trying to brace against the cold. Malcolm had a hold on her, ever since the moment they had met. She couldn't get him out of her head, out of her heart. He is the father of her unborn child and she loved him, of course she did. She loved him as much as she hated him.

 

* * *

 

**Manchester, Party Conference, Two Weeks Later.**

 

     Malcolm dodged around the loiterers in the lobby of the hotel. Phone glued to his ear. “Paul you need to get your limp dick to the fucking hotel now or I will wrap it around you fucking neck and strangle you with it” Malcolm hissed into the mouth piece before taking it away and punching onto the keypad.

Running up the stairwell two at a time he walked quickly down the corridor. Turning the corner he slammed into a body. Papers flying before they scattered across the floor.

“Fuck!” Malcolm cursed, reaching for his phone that toppled to the ground.

“Jesus Malcolm...” Malcolm looked up to realise it was Eve he had smashed into. Both crouched picking up the papers. “I got it Malc you go” Eve grabbed as much as she could, taking what Malcolm held in his hand.

“Sorry Eve” Malcolm looked to her.

“No it's fine, you get going, all busy people here.” Eve stood up, Malcolm took to his feet, looking to the sheets of paper.

“Speech sorted yet?” He asked her.

“Of course, you know me, always organized” Eve breathed, moving a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

“Of course, so no rushing around in a panic then” Malcolm teased.

“Never Malcolm, I just walked quickly, always somewhere to go” Eve smiled. Malcolm saw the insecurity in her eyes. “Must go, and I think you have some necks to strangle” Eve said and she side stepped Malcolm. He could only watched, phone in his hand.

“Very true, and you have some speeches to cock up” Malcolm retorted.

“Very funny, see you around Malcolm” Malcolm smiled as he watched Eve walk away from him. When she disappeared around the corner, Malcolm stopped fiddling with his phone and went to get Nicola ready.

 

 

      Later that evening, the first speeches over, Malcolm had spent the past hour talking to a variety of journalists from the main newspapers, keeping them happy. Looking at his watch, he knew he had to be up early so he called it a night. Leaving the press to there own devices he left. Heading for the lift. Pressing the button the doors instantly opened and he stepped inside. Pushing the button for his floor before hearing a shout.

“Hold it!” Cried a voice and Malcolm stopped the doors from closing. Watching as Eve ran inside. “Thanks, oh Malcolm, I didn't realise it was you” Eve caught her breath as Malcolm let the doors shut.

“If you had you wouldn't have gone in the same lift?” Malcolm looked to her with a frown.

“I never said that” Eve stated.

“But it's true”

“Malcolm, why are you so determined to get into an argument with me?” Eve faced hi, Malcolm stared at her, noting her black suit, professional yet stylish. Her hair was down, she wore it down a lot now, it looked good. “Why are you staring at me?” She asked and Malcolm shook out of his day dream.

“Nothing, sorry” Malcolm spoke as the doors opened. Stepping out he paused when Eve followed. “You're on this floor?” He asked.

“Yeah, I had to change rooms, no heating in mine” Eve answered.

“And you are on this floor...” Malcolm was hesitant.

“Yes Malcolm. I'm on this floor. Don't panic, I'm not going to stand against the wall with a glass and listen to your conversations” Eve smirked as she walked beside him down the corridor.

“Always like to be sure with your nutter crew” Malcolm muttered and Eve laughed.

Malcolm stopped by his door, noting Eve who also stopped walking.

“Well this is my room” Malcolm took his key from his pocket, turning the piece of plastic between his fingers. “Do you...do you fancy coming in for a drink?” Malcolm asked and Eve smiled to him.

“I can't Malcolm. It's late, busy day tomorrow” Eve smiled. “But, thanks” she said and Malcolm looked to the hand that gently squeezed his arm. It sent shivers through his body. “Goodnight Malcolm” Eve leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. They were soft, warm on his skin. Feeling her linger before she took a step back from him.

“Night” Malcolm whispered and watched as Eve left his side and walked down the corridor. Heaving a sigh Malcolm opened the door of his room and stepped inside, letting it click shut behind him. Tossing the phone onto the bed he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Malcolm took his head in his hands, taking long slow, steady breaths. This was all getting a bit fucked up.

15 minutes later he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark as he tried to sleep. Listening to the faint traffic noise outside. Just as he dozed off, the vibration of his phone jerked his eyes back open. Reaching across to the bedside table he picked up his Blackberry. Opening the text message he had received, seeing an unknown number

_What are you wearing?_

Malcolm furried his eyebrows. What and who the fuck was this?

Squinting at the text, not having his glasses on hand, he replied.

_Who the fuck is this?!_ It only took seconds for a reply.

_Tell me what you are wearing and i'll tell you who I am_

_If you don't tell me who you are I will climb through this phone, shove my hand up your arse and make you into a fucking puppet!_ Malcolm punched the keys with ferocity.

_Sounds like a promise_ The reply came and Malcolm cursed furiously.

_If this is some crony fucking journalist._

_Why don't you come find out._

Malcolm gripped the phone tightly, willing to throw it against the wall.

_Don't be shy Mr Tucker_

_You need to tell me who the fuck you are right now!_

_You know exactly who I am_

Malcolm stared at the reply, thinking, furious before he realised.

_Eve? What the fuck? What happened to going to fucking bed?_

_Can't sleep, why don't you come for that drink._

_Fuck off, you come to me._

_You fuck off, I ain't going anywhere._

Malcolm sighed and rubbed his face.

_What's your room number?_

_216_ Eve's reply came and Malcolm slowly sat up, turning on the light.

 

     It was five minutes later when Malcolm found himself stood outside the door of 216. Staring at the numbers before he rapped his knuckles on the wood. Having thrown on his suit trousers and a dark blue t-shirt, shoes on his feet, arguing with himself if he should do this.

Seeing the door open at last, and a face appear he frowned.

“Can I help you?” An elderly frail voice spoke and Malcolm looked to her, in her early eighties, over a foot shorter than him and clad in a night gown.

“Er...” Malcolm flustered. “Sorry is this room 216?” Malcolm looked again to the door number, it was definitely this room.

“Yes it is my dear” The lady replied. Malcolm frowned, looking back to his phone from his pocket.

“Sorry, my so called friend clearly gave me the wrong room number.” Malcolm looked back to the lady, smiling through gritted teeth.

“Oh not to worry, but if you would like to come in for a drink, or perhaps keep my bed warm” Malcolm nearly choked, seeing this old lady look over him with her eyes but he took a step backwards, rather wishing to avoid anything.

“A generous offer, but I must get back to my room, good night” Malcolm spoke and he quickly walked down the corridor, he was going to kill Eve for that.

 

* * *

 

      Sitting at the dining table, Eve listened to the water shut off and the floor boards creek again over her head. Eating her yoghurt as she flicked on the morning news. Listening as the reporter talked about some trouble brewing in the states.

Eve had to think about how much had changed over the last couple of months, with work, and with her personal life. It seemed too good to be true, she just hoped to hell it wasn't.

Finishing her breakfast, she placed the bowl in the dishwashers, letting the door shut on it's own as she ran a cloth over the counter. It was good to keep a tidy house. Well, ready for the onslaught of baby toys, nappies and bottles.

Cloth back in the sink, Eve jumped when she felt arms wrap about her waist and lips on her neck.

“You should stay home” He muttered into her skin, Eve smiled, leaning into his chest.

“I have a week left, a week, then I am home as much as you want me, then I get to complain to you about going into work” Eve smiled, feeling his long fingers caress her large belly.

“I don't like all the stress you put on yourself, it's not good for the baby. Get some other hacks to do something”

Eve chuckled. “I already have” Turning around she faced him, raking her fingers through his hair. “A week” She smiled gazing into his face. Lucky to have him.

 

* * *

 

     Eve sipped her coffee, the breakfast hall had only just opened so it was quiet so far. The only other people were a couple of press and other government workers.

It was as she was spreading the butter on her toast when someone decided to take the seat opposite her. Listening to his angered breathing she smiled inwardly.

“Did you have a good night Malcolm?” Eve asked, taking a bit and looked to him. Oh he was pissed, the look said everything.

“A good night? It was great actually, met someone, young, blonde, ended up in her room” Malcolm replied as he put is mass of papers on the table.

“Is that so” Eve spoke, watching him. “And here I was thinking you got a wonderful proposition from a delightful old lady” Eve smirked only for Malcolm to scowl.

“You were listening?” He grumbled.

“Oh course I was, I wasn't going to miss out on that fun” Eve chuckled.

“I ain't playin' a fucking game Eve” Malcolm hissed but Eve continued to smile.

“You will Malcolm, you will keep playing. You're so close, I will give you two more chances, get the right door...and well...” Eve spoke suggestively and Malcolm shook his head. Standing up, tucking the papers under his arm he leant down to Eve's ear.

“You are fucked up Eve” Malcolm whispered before stalking away. Eve sighed, she continued to smile but she felt the sadness sweep over her. She shouldn't be doing this, tormenting, teasing. It was the exact opposite of what she had asked of Malcolm. But...oh fuck him.

Just as she was about to take another bite, Ollie Reader sat down in the chair Malcolm had vacated moments ago. Eve sighed, sitting back and putting the toast down.

“Have I joined a fucking speed dating morning” Eve stated as she looked to Ollie's smarmy face.

“You need to be careful Eve” Ollie said and Eve laughed.

“Okay is this the fucking twilight zone. Are you trying to threaten me, Jesus Christ. Grow some bigger balls” Eve stood from the table, suddenly not hungry any more. “Fuck off back to your little gang” Shaking her head Eve saw Nicola watching from a few tables away. Mental, the lot of them.

 

 

       The day went smoothly, Eve only saw fleeting moments of Malcolm, she had spent the majority of her time with JB, finalizing his speech for tomorrow. Having eaten alone in her room she heard mutterings outside the door. Climbing off the bed Eve quietly walked to the door, peeking through the spy hole. Smiling when she saw Malcolm pacing the corridor, looking to each door in turn.

And she continued to watch as Malcolm knocked on a door, but once again it was not hers. Listening as Malcolm apologised again and he scowled, looking to the other doors before he stopped, staring at her through the spy hole. He couldn't see her of course, but it still made her jump back, leaning with her back on the wood.

“For fucks sake” Eve heard Malcolm mutter to himself before walking away. Sighing, looking to her belly and rubbing it she moved to the bed but stopped suddenly. The room started spinning, stumbling forwards she sat down. The dizziness had been happening a lot recently. She was told I was normal but she certainly didn't enjoy it. Taking a few minutes to steady herself, the room stilled and Eve slowly went into the bathroom and washed her face. It was these moments that made her question her reliability. 

Phone in hand she lay back in bed and text Malcolm.

_ So very close. Goodnight Malcolm _

Turning off the phone she curled up into the sheets and fell asleep.

 

 

       It was the final day of the conference weekend, the speech went as perfectly as it could and Eve finally felt able to stop and take a breath. It had been a day of rushing around, chasing after Ministers to get there dicks in order and constant phone calls.

Having showered, stood watching the tv as she brushed her hair. Her suitcase lay open on the floor, tossing things into it every so often as she had to check out in the morning. As she tied up her hair, a knock came at the door. Frowning, wondering who it was. She had been so busy that she forgot the stupid game she had been playing with Malcolm. Pulling the towel tighter around herself Eve opened the door.

“Enough of this, e-fucking-nough” Malcolm hissed at Eve and he took a fierce hold of her waist, locking his lips to hers as he pushed Eve backwards into the room.

 

 

       The sight of her in nothing but a towel made his brain go fuzzy. Holding her tightly by her waist Malcolm couldn't wait any longer. Kicking the door shut with his foot, forcing her backwards. Feeling the soft towel. The only thing between him and her body. Devouring her neck he could taste and smell her shampoo, vanilla and strawberry, fuck it drove him wild. Gasping for air he stared at her bruised lips.

“This fucking stops now” He hissed, Eve looked unsure, perhaps a little nervous. But he didn't stop his advance. His eyes scanning her neck, her collar bone. Reaching out he took hold of the towel. Eve didn't stop him, she just watched. Slowly pulling the fabric he let it drop away, revealing all of her to him. Looking at the curve of her breasts before seeing her stomach, it was growing. With a warm smile he dropped to his knees, gently running his fingers over her legs before pressing his lips to her belly, hearing a light gasp escape Eve's lips, her fingers in his hair.

Slowly, back on his feet, he watched Eve, kissing her again. Feeling Eve pull off his shirt before her fingers felt for his belt.

 

The following morning Malcolm groaned, the light coming through the curtains blinding him momentarily. Rubbing his face he looked around, wondering where the hell he was before the nights events came back to him. The flashes of Eve tangled in his arms, exploring every inch of each others bodies, the moans he elicited from her. Reaching across the bed he felt it was empty. So sitting up, he saw the note on the side, opening it.

_ Morning Malcolm, you looked far too peaceful to wake, check out is 10am, see you back in London. X _

Malcolm looked around the room and saw Eve's things had gone, glancing at the time he had an hour and a half to get out. He hadn't slept in that long for a hell of a long time.

 

* * *

 

**Two Days Later, London**

 

“Malcolm, you have a message”

Malcolm looked up from his computer, over his glasses at Sam as she stepped into his office, seeing the note she was holding.

“Thanks, oh can you get me another coffee, and get me George Smith's number”

“Right away” Sam smiled and walked straight out, Malcolm just opened the note and read what it said.

_ 'Leaving for Cornwall for a couple of days with the PM and family, come round tonight. 7 if you can. Eve X'' _

Malcolm reached for his phone that lay quietly on top of his papers. In his contacts he found Eve's name and rang her. But after waiting it went to answer phone.

“Fuck sake” He muttered and decided to text her instead.

_ 'Who the fuck sends notes these days' _ He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_ 'I'm busy in a meeting' _

_ 'Well get you. Fucking Cornwall with he PM, something I should know?' _

_ '+ wife and kids' _

_ 'Yeah, I wouldn't trust you alone with him either' _

_ 'Fuck off' _

Malcolm laughed and threw the Blackberry back onto the desk, seeing Sam walk back in.

“Smith's number, and the new phone have come in if you want one?” She asked.

“I will try one out” Malcolm answered and watched as Sam brought the box in and passed it to him. “Apple iphone 4 What is it with fucking fruit” He muttered and opened the box, taking out the phone. “All touch screen?” He asked himself

“My brother has one, he loves it. You can download all these apps for it-”

“Apps?” Malcolm asked, looking for the on button.

“Applications, just extra stuff like games or-”

“Noose to hang people with” he asked as he found the button and turned it on.

“I'm sure there will be something similar” Sam smiled and left his office.

“Nice weight for throwing at heads” Malcolm muttered to himself as he played with the phone.

 

* * *

 

**4 Hours later**

 

“Tom! Get in here for fucks sake. Jesus Christ” Malcolm watched the slightly shorter, rounder man slide into his office. “You tell me how the fuck the press got hold of that phone, no fuck it, you gave it to them didn't you-”

“Yes I did Malcolm”

“FUCK! Oh you fucking-” Malcolm gripped the air, wishing they were around his neck.

“It was Miller who wanted me too” Tom told him and Malcolm froze.

“What-” Malcolm spoke through gritted teeth.

“He didn't tell you? Wow, Malcolm Tucker being kept out of the loop” Tom sneered then which only made Malcolm's blood boil. “Miller wanted that photo of Nicola leaking to the press”

“What the fuck for?” Malcolm questioned. “Look I know Nic'la's fucking useless but right now, getting rid of her isn't a good thing to do, it's too fucking soon to be doing that.” He stated and Tom just shrugged.

“Talk to him about it” He said and walked out of Malcolm's office.

“Fucking useless bag of shite” Malcolm muttered, looking to his phone when it vibrated.

_ 'Working late, spare key above the door. Let yourself in. Eve x' _

“Fucking marvellous” Sitting down he rubbed his face before ruffling his hair. Only to look back at the newspaper headline on his computer. Seeing Nicola's face and for the anger to rise again. He needed to speak to Dan Miller.

 

* * *

 

     It wasn't until just before 8pm that Malcolm pulled up to Eve's house. The driveway was empty, Eve was still in the office. Reaching above the door he found the key and unlocked the house. It felt odd to enter her home when she wasn't present.

Letting the door shut he dropped the key onto the table in the hallway. Slowly walking down the hall he looked at the wall. By the mirror hung half a dozen photographs. In the centre was Eve with her mum and her brother, so young there. To the left what looked like University friends, above that it was Eve sat on the grass with a dog in her arms, he remembered she had mentioned owning a dog. Another seemed to be herself backpacking in what looked like Australia. She hadn't told him she travelled. The next was a large group shot, about 20 people all sat around a table. Laughing, drinking, happy. Inspecting closer he saw a younger looking Eve, and beside her, arm draped around her shoulder's was Andrew. She leant into him, why wouldn't she, they were married. A time she was happy, when everything was easy. Sighing, about to turn away he saw the last picture. And Malcolm stared back at himself. Eve standing tightly in his arms as he kissed her neck. Eve was laughing, smiling, her fingers running through his hair. Fuck it made every fibre in his body hurt. He wanted that back, maybe, maybe if he was lucky.

Leaving the photo Malcolm entered the living room. Newspapers scattered the coffee table, an old mug sat on some files. The television sat quiet in the corner, curtain open. Malcolm glanced briefly to the street before shrugging out of his coat, tossing it onto the back of the sofa. The rest of the lower house was clean, tidy and comfortable. Looking over the books on her bookcase his eye caught something in the corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

**8:36pm**

 

     Pulling into the driveway Eve climbed out of her car. Spotting Malcolm's parked on the pavement and a light on in the living room. Taking a carrier bag from the back seat she entered the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she walked down the hallway, Eve heard music, specifically a guitar coming from the living room. Silently going to the doorway she smiled when she saw Malcolm perched on the armchair strumming away on the guitar.

“Well there are secrets I don't know about you yet eh” Eve could have happily stayed silent and let him carry on playing.

Head jerking up, the music stopping. Eve was sure she saw a little blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Oh I'm always full of secrets” Malcolm spoke.

“Don't stop playing on my account, it was good, I brought food though” Eve said as she went into the kitchen.

“Thank fuck I'm starving” Malcolm put the guitar back on the stand in the corner before he followed Eve.

“How long have you been here?” Eve asked putting the food on the counter.

“About half an hour” Malcolm answered as he inspected inside the bags as Eve got the plates. “When did you start playing the guitar?” Malcolm asked as he took out each container. Taking a lid off to find fried rice inside.

“I dabbled many years ago, not it tends to sit and gather dust” Eve answered as she helped him.

“Good sound to it” Malcolm muttered.

“You are such an artist. You can draw and play, you'll be telling me you can sing next” Eve smiled which made Malcolm laugh lightly.

“Don't push it” he spoke.

“Oh I bet those Scottish tones have good vocals” Eve teased him.

“Be careful or this food will be going all over your shirt” Malcolm threatened and Eve just smiled to herself. Plating there food she sat at the table as Malcolm sat opposite her.

“Did you sort that rather unpleasant photo of Nicola Murray that wormed it's way into the press?” Eve asked looking across to Malcolm who scowled into his food.

“After some psychological maiming, I bloody hope so” Malcolm answered before eating his chicken. “Why the fuck if the PM going to Cornwall?”

“A break with the kids, wants me to go with him, I said sure, fuck knows why. But someone needs to stop him from cocking up” Eve said. “You know he's wanting to run the London Marathon”

Malcolm nearly choking on his food before he laughed.

“Are you fucking serious?!”

“Unfortunately yes, he has started training, got a treadmill put into the flat.” Eve said with a quiet embarrassment.

“Oh Jesus Christ, not that is a media shit storm there, him running, fuck, I might just watch that, be a good laugh.” Eve could see the images circling Malcolm's mind. He smiled across the table to her, but she had yet to see the true smile, the warmth of his eyes. But they both had a lot to talk about, some shit to get out.

 

    Once Eve had cleaned up, she joined Malcolm on the sofa, passing him a coffee.

“Thanks” Malcolm took the mug, placing it on the coffee table. Sinking onto the sofa, leaving half a metre separating them they sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks.

“I leave early tomorrow” Eve finally spoke, unable to bare the quiet any longer. Hearing Malcolm's sigh in reply.

“Should I bother even staying...” he muttered and Eve looking into her drink with sadness.

“What can I do Malcolm? Every time I try and talk something cocks it up. I want this to work, I want us to work...” Eve looked across to Malcolm, seeing he was staring at the wall. “What do you want Malcolm?” She asked him. Malcolm pulled at a bit of fluff on his trousers, his mind whirring.

“I do want this...no...not this, I want more, I want us, a family” Malcolm spoke quietly.

“And our jobs? We are both important people, the press-”

Fuck'em, I have given my life to the party, for once it's my turn” Malcolm turned on the sofa to face Eve. “But you need to tell me the fucking truth. Why did you leave?” He questioned. “I tried to contact you, get in touch with you. How could you just leave, and don't give me bullshit about Nicolson” Malcolm spoke quietly, frustrated. “I could have helped. But no, you always turn away, fucking run off when it gets hard.” Malcolm didn't give her chance to reply. “It's like we both live on the edge of each other's lives, fucking dancing around each other.” Malcolm's voice fell quiet as he finished.

“I...i couldn't handle it,-”

“Don't you fucking dare” Malcolm growled menacingly. Eve looked to him, unsure of what she could really say. “Don't you dare say you weren't good enough.” Eve looked away quickly.

“It's true” Eve muttered, hearing Malcolm grumble under his breath. “When we first met, you were going places, you had such power and determination. And there I was, dropping out of University” Eve sighed.

“You said you wanted to do something different” Malcolm spoke but Eve shook her head.

“I lied” She whispered. “I was failing the course, I wasn't smart enough. I never have been, not for any job I have had, not even now.” Eve jumped when Malcolm shot to his feet, hands on his waist. “I'm not smart Malcolm, but I'm not stupid either. Politics and Government...it's a male driven career. And for me, well look at me, back then-”

“Don't!” Malcolm hissed at her.

“No Malcolm I need too, I need to get it out, to explain.” Eve sat on the edge of the sofa. “I never got to where I am now because of how hard I worked, it was all because of how I looked in a dress. Even you Malcolm, you wouldn't have given me a second glance.” Malcolm stared at Eve, he looked furious but Eve stared right back. “I wanted to live off your passion. Before I left, I was living your life, which is what I wanted. Some one to notice, someone to care. But I got so lost” Eve gazed into her hands, she was trembling. “I never wanted to hurt you” A lump caught in her throat. “I loved you, I still do. But I was scared, scared I was going to become like you. Politics is your life, you live it, breath it. You gave up everything. I don't want that. I wanted something more. When I get home, work stops at the front door.” Eve said with a quietness to her voice, feeling Malcolm's eyes stare down into her. “No one liked me, I knew that. But having you” Eve met his eyes now, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Having you was all I needed” Quickly she wiped the tears away. “We need to stop stop and look at this world. It's a beautiful place but we don't look, we plan to get from A to B in the quickest way possible. We need to stop rushing.” Eve whispered and watched as Malcolm sat directly in front of her on the coffee table. “Someone said something to me once. We should all have someone to sit with” Eve spoke as Malcolm looked to her, slowly he reached into his jacket and took out the little blue box, opening it to show the diamond ring.

“I never let it leave my side” Malcolm whispered. “Let me sit with you” Eve stared to Malcolm, taking a slow breath before a soft smile reached her face.

 

* * *

 

“Now I need to go, kettle is boiled and your breakfast is out” Eve smiled and kissed his lips. “I will see you tonight mister Tucker” Eve stepped away from Malcolm who reluctantly let go of her waist. But he followed her as she went to the front door, pulling on her coat. Just as she opened the door to leave she took another look back to see Malcolm leaning against the wall watching her, smiling to her.

“Have a good day, Mrs Tucker” Malcolm smiled and Eve saw the love in his eyes, the smile that reached his eyes. Returning such smile she closed the door and felt the gold band on her finger.

 


	28. Another Tucker

    The press had a field day when it happened. The Director of communications marrying the infamous Malcolm Tucker. Not only that but she was having his baby. She, as well as Malcolm, fronted the press for over a week. They had both expected it. Although one particular headline displeased her.

 

_'The New Mrs Tucker'_

 

_Evelyn Shaw, Communications Director for Number 10. Has taken the decision to marry Malcolm Tucker, the man infamously known for a spin doctor and his venomous words in controlling Government. That was until the change of leadership and Evelyn Shaw took over as new Communications Director._

_There were constant rumours of a relationship between the pair. To which were quickly downcast._

_Questions were quickly asked. Is Malcolm Tucker trying to work his way back into Government? Is Evelyn Shaw looking for a network into the opposition?_

_It is well known that Tucker's previous marriage ended in fireworks when she had an affair with a Minister, leaving Tucker very suddenly._

_Controversy was caused again in January of this year when Mr Tucker was photographed proposing to Evelyn Shaw, however after seemingly accepting, the what seemed like a happy couple were split apart. It is unknown what caused this, but a source confirmed that Tucker ended up in hospital, the reason why was never discovered. But clearly the couple harbour many secrets, and they keep those secrets close._

_Evelyn Shaw then made a clear statement. She was having a child. But initially refused to say who the father was. This led to a lot of speculation. But it is only now, when the pair were seen in the registry office was it officially confirmed. And now Evelyn Shaw is the new Mrs Tucker._

_So we can only see what will become of our government._

 

 

As soon as she read the article, Eve got straight to work. Malcolm had offered his assistance however Eve quickly had the journalist put to sleep, humanely, much to Malcolm's distaste.

 

 

Perched at his desk, Malcolm read over the housing report. He knew sacrifices would need to be made. Peeling a fresh tangerine Malcolm sat back in the chair. The tv on mute in the corner as he flicked through the papers.

“Sam. Sam!” Malcolm shouted, tossing the peelings into the bin. Looking to the door, he frowned. Throwing it open wondering where the hell she was. “Sam?” Malcolm walked the corridor, going to her desk which was empty. No note to say she was going out, normally she would tell him. Just as he took out his phone to ring her, he heard his name shouted down the corridor.

“Malcolm!” Sam ran breathlessly towards him.

“Where the fuck have you been?” He asked when she stopped in front of him.

“It's Eve, she's in hospital, she's gone into labour” Sam spoke quickly.

“What!” Malcolm shouted. “She's not due for another two weeks”

“I know, I just spoke to Rachel, her waters broke at home and they rushed to the hospital”

“Fuck!” Malcolm span on his heel, running to his office he wrestled his suit jacket from the back of the chair.

“I'll call you a car” Sam picked up her phone.

“No, that will take fucking forever, I'll run” Malcolm put his glasses in his pocket and looked to Sam, sudden terror filling his body. “Fuckin'ell” He muttered before taking off down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ohh god where is he!” Eve cried, gripping Rachel's hand with such a force to crush bone.

“He wasn't picking up his phone, I rang Sam, she'll have told him. He's coming” Rachel said quickly as Eve fought another contraction.

“He bloody better be” Eve gritted her teeth before gasping when the pain subsided momentarily, lying back, taking deep breaths she let go of Rachel's hand. Seeing her wince and flex her fingers.

“Sorry Rache” Eve whispered but she shook her head.

“Don't you worry, I'll go try Malcolm again” Rachel quickly left the room, leaving Eve as she ran her hand over her forehead, being covered in sweat.

The door opened but Eve sighed when it was just the doctor, hoping for Malcolm, she'll be damned if he was going to miss this.

“Okay Eve, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked and Eve groaned.

“That's a really stupid question doc...sorry” Eve groaned, feeling another contraction begin. The doctor simply chuckled.

“Let's see how far along you are” Eve sighed, gripping the bed tightly as the doctor measured her. “6 cm, this baby certainly wants to be out. I will come and check you again in ten minutes, hows the pain?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Serious stabbing pains all over my body” Eve whispered.

“Alright, I will sort that out for you” He smiled to her before leaving the room.

Groaning once more, Eve lay back, rubbing her face as she gritted through the pain.

Her contractions came and went for the next ten minutes, the time between each becoming less and less. That was when the door opened again, just as Eve took slow deep breaths.

“You really need to get this out of me doctor” Eve hissed through her teeth.

“Let's see if we can do just that” The doctor moved back to the end of the bed between Eve's legs. “Okay, fully dilated. Time to push” He spoke but Eve shook her head.

“No, Malcolm, my husband, he's not here, I can't, not yet” Eve breathed heavily, gripping the bed so hard her knuckles were white.

“Your baby wants to be out now” The doctor told her.

“Ohh god!” Eve shouted, gritting her teeth as another contraction hit. Suddenly the door flew open, and Malcolm tumbled inside. “Where the fuck have you been?!” Eve shouted at him. Malcolm suddenly looked like a deer in headlights.

“I...” he stuttered, looking to the doctor.

“Malcolm...Malcolm, up here now!” Eve hissed as he froze. “Malcolm!” She shouted and he finally jolted out of his frozen moment. His eyes finally finding Eve's

“Fuck” Malcolm muttered and he moved to Eve's side. “Shit, are you okay?” Panic filled his eyes, very unprepared for this.

“No Malcolm, I'm trying to push a baby out of my fucking vagina!” Eve shouted at him, Malcolm flinched slightly but nodded.

“Stupid question” Malcolm said and he looked to Eve, taking her hand. She squeezed it hard, seeing the grimace on his face but right now, Eve really didn't care, she needed this baby out of her.

 

 

After 20 minutes of screaming, shouting and serious swearing Eve gasped as she lay back.

“Oh god I can't do this!” Eve breathed.

“Yes you can, come on you're nearly there” Malcolm encouraged her. Wiping her forehead with a towel. “Come on Eve” He stroked her hand as he kissed her temple. Eve pushed but suddenly the doctor stopped her.

“Okay can we get a theatre ready”

“What...theatre why?” Malcolm shot at the doctor. Eve stopped and looked at the doctor, suddenly looking pale.

“Okay Eve I need you to push big this time, it's going to hurt but it's the final time I promise” Eve stared to him, fear in her eyes and turned to Malcolm, he nodded in support.

“We can do this” he said softly to her, Eve took deep breaths, watching Malcolm and she nodded. Taking a few deep breaths, Eve took a firm grip of Malcolm's hand.

“I'm sorry if I hurt you” Eve whispered to him.

“Don't you even think about it darlin, squeeze as hard as you need to” Malcolm said softly and she nodded, kissing his hand before getting ready.

Eve pushed, pushing with everything she had left. Feeling Malcolm grip her hand tightly as she leaned forwards. Her voice hoarse from shouting. But eventually she stopped, pain searing in her stomach. Not seeing the doctor take the baby away.

“Okay we need to get to theatre now!” The doctor rushed.

Malcolm saw as the baby was born, it was tiny. But the doctor quickly took his child away, handing it off to a nurse. Stepping forwards he froze. It was then that he saw the blood, it was everywhere. Surely that wasn't normal. By the way the doctor was rushing around, he grew concerned, petrified.

“Why is she bleeding, some thing's wrong, what's wrong?” Malcolm fired at the doctor, but he was too busy with the nurses unhooking the wires attached to Eve. Malcolm looked to Eve, seeing she had passed out. “Eve!” he rushed to her but skimmed her hand as she was rushed away. Malcolm followed them out the room running down the corridor but he was stopped just before the theatre.

“You have to wait here” A nurse stopped him and Malcolm froze

“What's going on?” he asked but the nurse only looked at him apologetically.

“I'm sorry sir, the doctor will speak to you when he can” The nurse tried to smile before he left Malcolm. He could only watch the nurse leave before he stared at the door that Eve was taken through.

 

Malcolm didn't move from the spot for the next hour. Leaning on the wall, willing the door to open. And when it did he jerked forwards.

“Mr Tucker” The doctor held his hands up, Malcolm wanted to question, throw at him the thousands of questions screaming in his mind. “Evelyn has suffered a postpartum hemorrhage, she has lost a great deal of blood. We are currently doing a blood transfusion to get that blood back into her” The doctor explained and Malcolm could only stare.

“Is...is she?” He struggled.

“We are doing everything we can” The doctor said before rushing back inside.

“Everything they can, what the fuck did that mean!” Malcolm wanted to run into that theatre and demand to see her, but he didn't So trying to keep calm, not wanting any fucking episodes himself, he thought back. To that little bundle that was so quickly taken away from them. Walking steadily down the corridor, hesitantly, not really wanting to stray far from the theatre. Malcolm found himself at the maternity ward, looking through the glass at all the newborns. But he didn't see his baby. Glancing over his shoulder when a nurse came towards him.

“Sorry, I'm looking for baby Tucker, born an hour ago. My wife, she had to go into theatre” Malcolm's voice was quiet, out of steam.

“Ah Mr Tucker, of course follow me” The nurse turned and led Malcolm to a much darker quieter private room, being led to an incubator. “Here she is” The nurse whispered. Malcolm stared down into the incubator at the tiny human being.

“Why is she in here?” He asked

“She is very small, she weighs just over four pounds” The nurse explained. Malcolm just gazed, looking at all the wires on her chest.

“Is she okay?” Malcolm asked.

“She's fine, strong and healthy. Would you like to hold her?” She asked and Malcolm held his breath.

“Okay” Insecurity stinging his voice but the nurse just smiled to him. Very gently she lifted the little baby girl as Malcolm sat down, she showed him how to gold her. Malcolm just watched wide eyed. She was fast asleep and so tiny in his arms she could fit comfortably in one hand. Terrified to move in case he broke her. Surely something so serene couldn't belong to him, but here she was, beautiful in his arms. As gently as he could, Malcolm ran his thumb over her cheek, her skin was so soft and warm. He could just look at her forever.

And before he realised, two hours had passed. It was only when the door opened and the doctor walked in that Malcolm looked up, having been listening to her soft breathing.

“Mr Tucker” Malcolm stared at he doctor, trying to read him.

“How is she?” He asked, still daring not to move.

“She's stable, the blood transfusion worked, we want to keep her in for a while, make sure Evelyn is fine before going home.” The doctor spoke quietly and Malcolm nodded.

“Good, that's good” He looked back to his daughter.

“You can see her if you'd like. I will get a nurse to bring your daughter to the room” The doctor said as Malcolm placed her back into the incubator.

“Thank you” Malcolm walked out with the doctor, but not before chancing a look back at the tiny baby. His baby.

Being led back to the room Malcolm saw Eve on the bed, still asleep. But she had the colour back in her face. Approaching the bed he reached for her hand, gripping it tightly.

“Eve, Eve I'm here” Malcolm whispered and felt her fingers flex.

“Malcolm?” A tiny voice escaped her lips and she opened her eyes, blinking against the light but she looked at him.

“Hey” He smiled to Eve, kissing her temple. “You scared me then.”

“What happened?” Eve asked, searching Malcolm's face

“You lost a lot of blood, you need a transfusion” Malcolm explained.

“Our baby?” Eve panicked but Malcolm smiled

“She's fine, she's fighting fit” Malcolm spoke.

“She...” Eve smiled and looked to the ceiling, a tear running down her cheek. Just as she was about to speak again the door opened and a nurse walked in, with the incubator.

“Here she is, and she's just woken, I think she wants to meet her mummy and daddy” The nurse smiled to both of them and Malcolm helped Eve to sit up. Wincing in pain, but determined, she sat up and took hold of her daughter when the nurse held her out to Eve.

Malcolm smiled, watching Eve and their daughter, perching on the bed he put his arm over eve's shoulders. Gazing down as the little girl opened her eyes, he watched in amazement.

“Look at her Malc” Eve whispered as she held her close.

“I think she deserves a name” Malcolm said as he reached down. Smiling when she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

“Sophie?” Eve suggested

“Sophie Tucker, after the red hot mama. No fucking way” Malcolm shook his head. “What about Beth?” He asked and Eve shot him a look of disgust.

“No chance, Jesus Malcolm” Eve screwed up her face.

“I'm joking” Malcolm chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“I like Katherine” Eve said again and Malcolm paused.

“Katherine” He said and looked to the littler one. “Katherine...Katherine Tucker” Malcolm nodded. “It's perfect” He whispered and kissed Eve's temple again.

 

* * *

 

**1 Week Later**

 

“Alright, car is ready to go, I got the seat sorted, with help from Rache, I think it's home time” Malcolm clapped his hands together as he entered the room. Eve was dressed and sat on the best, texting on her phone, taking off her glasses when she finished and stood up.

“Finally” Eve smiled and she slowly stood up. Being careful. Malcolm watched closely and stood nearby just in case but she smiled to him, squeezing his arm. “I will be glad to get home and be out of this hospital, there's nothing like your own bed” Eve said as she slipped her jacket on.

“Too fucking right” Malcolm muttered as he walked over to Katherine.

“Well I did tell you that chair would do you in” Eve said as she fastened up the bags. Malcolm gently placed Katherine into the char seat and picked it up.

“Let's go home” he said but Eve frowned, she was looking at her mobile.

“You didn't tell me the press were outside? And why the fuck would they be interested in me?” Eve questioned and looked to Malcolm for answers.

“You know what they are like, desperate for any shot they can use against us. It was big enough fucking news us getting married. They fucking wet themselves about us having a baby” Malcolm told her and she shook her head.

“Fuck sake” She muttered

“What did you think they would do. Turn a blind eye to the two leading opposites in government hooking up. It's fucking new darlin”

“Yes thank you Malcolm, you don't need to explain how the press works” Eve stated “Come on, let's get it fucking over with” She walked out the door, holding it open for Malcolm as she took step by his side.

“Are you pissed at me now?” he asked her.

“No I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed at them cunts, that along with stopping them showing the world how fucked the government is, now I have to deal with them on my doorstep as well” Eve answered as she carried the bag but looked down at her sleeping daughter whom Malcolm was carrying.

“Hey, let me deal with the cunts alright.” He said to her as they approached the exit. Eve smiled in appreciation and they stepped outside, Malcolm walking in front of Eve leading her to the car.

“How's fatherhood Malcolm?”

“What's it like being an older dad?”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“What have you named it Evelyn?”

The questions bombarded them but Malcolm opened the car door and fastened Katherine inside as Eve put the bags into the boot.

“Will you be going back to work Evelyn? Or has Stewart Pearson taken over for good?” Eve sighed and looked to the reporters.

“I am on maternity leave so I can look after my daughter. Malcolm will be returning to work in due course and once I have finished maternity leave I will do the same. I have every faith in Stewart Pearson to keep government moving.” Eve told them and climbed into the car.

“Right, fucking vamoose you lot or I will fucking run you over” Malcolm told them before he got into the drivers seat.

 

Once away from the hospital Malcolm looked across to Eve.

“I thought you told the PM you were still deciding if you would go back or not?” He asked

“I know, but they don't need to know that” Eve answered.

“Have you?”

“Yes” Eve nodded and sighed looking out the window. Malcolm looked to her quickly, not needing to ask the answer.

 

 


	29. Baby Days

**March 2012**

 

    The bell rang for everyone to be seated. Eve finished her wine and placed it on the table. Standing up she slipped her hand into Malcolm's as he concentrated on the tickets in his other hand. This was the first night out in seven months since Katherine was born, and it was the first outing in public for them both together in just as long. Eve had honestly felt a little nervous. Especially after what happened.

It was when Katherine was two months old that she went into Downing Street to meet with the PM. After an hours discussion she left. Just before the news hit the press. But not soon enough that they weren't waiting at the house. Malcolm had wanted to hep but Eve insisted he stay quietly, not wanting more shit on the fan.

_'Evelyn Tucker Resigns'_

_'Stewart Pearson officially takes the role as Director of Communications'_

Eve could only be satisfied that is had been her choice. That she hadn't been forced out. Well, she wanted to think that way at least.

As a thank you and goodbye gift, the PM had given her two tickets to a show. They weren't particularly theatre people but she had to use them, and it gave her an excuse to leave the house. Something she wasn't tending to do. Her life revolved around her daughter.

Sitting down she got comfortable. Noticing a few looks sent there way Eve glanced to Malcolm. He had been quiet the entire journey here. And here he was staring down at his phone, in the middle of what seemed like a furious text.

“Another tooth came through today” Eve said and Malcolm mumbled in response. Eve hadn't wanted to become one of those mother's who documented everything, took a photo every five seconds and spoke nothing but of her. But she had nothing else in her life right now. Her career dead in the water and Malcolm spending an increasing amount of time in his office. Sighing, everyone still finding there seats, she took out her own phone and looked through her photo's

All of her baby girl, laughing, smiling, sleeping. But her favourite was one of Katherine taking hold of Malcolm's nose as she lay in the garden. Looking at the photo fondly, she didn't realise Malcolm was talking to her.

“She tried to take a chunk out of my finger this morning” His voice rung her ears and she looked across at him, chuckling lightly.

“Well I did warn you” eve said as she and Malcolm put there phones away. The smile at Malcolm fading when she heard some whispers. “This wasn't a very good idea was it” Eve looked down at her lap but Malcolm took hold of her hand, squeesing it.

“We've shone our faces, let's leave before this becomes a fucking war zone” Malcolm suggested.

“God I love you” Eve breathed with relief and they stood in unison, her coat over her arm, apologising to those sat down as they made for the doors. “Let's never do this again” Eve exclaimed as they walked out of the theatre.

“Fine by me darlin” Malcolm said as he opened the taxi door.

 

Reaching home, Eve climbed out of the taxi as Malcolm paid. Opening the front door Eve hung up her coat.

“Hey Sarah, we're back” She called and a young girl in her mid twenties appeared at the living room door, baby in her arms.

“You're early, I thought-”

“I know, theatre just isn't our thing” Eve smiled, glancing at Malcolm who was hanging his trench coat beside Eve's. “Sorry about this...”

“No no it's fine, we have had our dinner and had a bath, I was just about to settle her down.” Sarah explained and Eve smiled.

“Oh I’ll do that, you get off, have a night out” Eve took Katherine into her arms, kissing her forehead.

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, go on, have fun” Eve told her as she went up the stairs.

As Sarah collected her things, Malcolm stopped her at the front door.

“Here” Malcolm held out some extra money for her.

“Oh no Mister Tucker, I couldn't, I’ve only been here an hour” Sarah disinclined.

“Exactly, cutting you short, take it, have a good night out. Someone should” Malcolm thrusted the money to her and she reluctantly took it.

“Thank you” Sarah smiled and fastening her coat Malcolm locked the door after her.

 

 

After settling Katherine into her cot, watching her sleep for a few minutes, taking in the moment of bliss she turned on the monitor. Walking back downstairs Eve flicked on the kettle to make a drink. Making one for Malcolm as well.

Eyeing him in the study, hunched over his desk Eve softly placed the mug beside his papers.

“Thanks” Malcolm muttered. Eve gently slipped her arms around his neck, stroking his chest through his shirt and kissing his neck.

“I'm going to have a bath” Eve said as Malcolm continued writing. “You could come join me” She suggested.

“I'm busy” Malcolm replied and Eve nodded.

“Okay” She whispered and took her arms away.

Pausing by the door Eve looked back at him. Things had been quiet between them. She had hoped tonight would relight the relationship, but clearly that didn't work.

Leaving Malcolm to his work, she ran herself a bath. Although Eve was still wanting to stay at home and look after Katherine, she had been thinking what she could do career wise. She had a few idea's but right now, she wanted to look after her baby.

 

 

Rubbing his eyes he sighed. Sitting back in the chair Malcolm looked at the clock. Shit, he had been sat here for five house. It was after midnight. Chucking his glasses onto the files he stood up. Turning off the lights he went quietly upstairs, pausing by the nursery he moved inside, watching Katherine sleep. He loved her, how could he not, she was his daughter, his blood, his world. She was a miniature Eve, apart from her eyes. She had the same colour as his.

Letting her sleep, Malcolm entered the master bedroom, seeing Eve curled up asleep on her side of the bed. Pulling off his tie he sat it on the back of a chair, hanging up his shirt and folded his trousers. Sitting on the edge of the bed he got under the duvet and lay on his back. Not before checking his mobile, flicking through the new emails he had received since he last checked twenty minutes ago. Sorting through them, he looked to Eve across from him, watching the back of her head.

He had noticed the change in things. Malcolm spent his time at the office, a lot more since Katherine was born. Not that he had done that on purpose. Nicola had just been fucking up a lot recently. But it made him tired, tired at work and shattered by the time he got home. Running his fingers through his much shorter hair Malcolm grumbled. Closing his eyes he faded into sleep.

 

Eve woke to the soft cries emitting from the baby monitor. Taking a long breath she moved to sit up but stopped when she felt an arm around her. Turning slightly she felt Malcolm's chest against her back, his hand on her stomach which tightly when she tried to move again. Knowing he was awake Eve ran her fingers over his arm, feeling the wispy hairs before she held his hand a moment. She missed the simplicity of his touch, his hands were always so warm, his skin so soft, the opposite of what people would think of him. The repeated cry from the nursery brought Eve back into reality. As she was going to pull away Malcolm spoke up.

“I'll go” Malcolm took his arm away, the cold suddenly hitting her body. Listening to the rustling as he climbed out of the bed, pulling on his thick woollen jumper he left the bedroom. Eve lay listening to the baby monitor, her eyes flicking to the clock which glared 4:36am at her.

“Oh noisy girl” Malcolm's gruff voice came through to her. “All this crying nonsense...ah Katie, smelly” She listened to the shuffling as Malcolm changed her nappy. Her cries quieting before she heard a giggle. Malcolm blowing raspberries on her feet.

After a couple of minutes Eve closed her eyes and relaxed as she heard Malcolm's voice calm her.

“ _Hush, hush, time tae be sleepin_  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creepin  
Dreams o peace an o freedom  
Sae smile in your sleep, bonnie baby” Malcolm sung softly. It was a lullaby Eve had never heard until she heard Malcolm singing it to Katie. It was sun to him as a bairn as Malcolm told her. He had a calming singing voice, rough and very Scottish but she loved to listen.

“ _Once our valleys were ringin_  
Wi sounds o our children singin  
But nou sheep bleat till the evenin  
An shielings stand empty an broken

 

_Hush, hush, time tae be sleepin_  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creepin  
Dreams o peace an o freedom  
Sae smile in your sleep, bonnie baby

 

_We stood, wi heads bowed in prayer_  
While factors laid our cottages bare  
The flames fired the clear mountain air  
An many lay dead in the mornin

 

_Hush, hush, time tae be sleepin_  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creepin  
Dreams o peace an o freedom  
Sae smile in your sleep, bonnie baby

 

_Where was our fine Highland mettle,_  
Our men once sae fearless in battle?  
They stand, cowed, huddled like cattle  
Soon tae be shipped owre the ocean

 

_Hush, hush, time tae be sleepin_  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creepin  
Dreams o peace an o freedom  
Sae smile in your sleep, bonnie baby

 

_No use pleading or praying_  
All hope gone, no hope of staying  
Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing  
Don't cry in your sleep, bonnie baby”

Eve listened to the silence when he finished, watching to see him re-enter the bedroom. Turning on her back she watched as he pulled off his jumper and climbed back into bed.

“I could listen to that voice all day” Eve whispered and Malcolm looked to her, unaware she was still awakre.

“Thankfully you don't have too” Malcolm retorted a he lay beside her.

“mm well, I wouldn't mind you saying other things, moaning other things” Eve smiled to Malcolm's surprised expression. He could only watch as Eve slowly climbed onto Malcolm's body, kissing his neck.

“A strange time for you to get turned on” Malcolm stated but his fingers lay at her waist, sliding under Eve's t-shirt to find bare skin.

“I don't want to have to start scheduling times in the week for us to have sex” Eve stated as she leaned over him on her elbows.

“That would be very interesting for Sam's diary” Malcolm said and his lips curled upwards.

“That is would” Eve smiled and she kissed him before trailing her lips against his jaw. He groaned as her fingers wrapped around his hardening dick.

“This could work” Malcolm moaned, gripping her waist tightly he flipped Eve onto her back, his lips ravishing her neck.

“What time do you need to be in the office?” Eve asked as she ran her hands over Malcolm's back.

“Not till eight, plenty of time” Malcolm spoke as he tugged off Eve's shirt, kissing her breasts.

“mmm... a lot of sex to make up” Eve moaned as she tugged at his short hair, wishing there was more of it to pull at. She had complained when he had cut it so short, it was much too savage. But to Malcolm it was simple and easy to look after, no nonsense, the complete opposite of him. Her eyes fluttered closed as Malcolm used his tongue to all it's wonder. Fingers gripping the bed sheets as she moaned in pleasure. “Oh god Malcolm” Eve cried out. Malcolm kissing her lips.

“Shh...don't want to wake Katie” Malcolm said between kisses. Pushing her thighs apart Eve groaned and arched upwards as Malcolm pushed inside her.

 

At 7:15am Malcolm buttoned his shirt, sorting his tie before he went downstairs.

“Good morning” Malcolm smiled, kissing Eve's cheek, smelling her shampoo, which he smelt of himself. They had showered together after all.

“Mm morning Malcolm” Eve smiled to him.

Malcolm turned next to Katherine, in her high chair covered in her breakfast.

“You're meant to eat it not paint your face with it” Malcolm smiled as he kissed her forehead.

“She's still learning” Eve smiled wiping her messy mouth as Katherine gurgled at her, reaching up to Malcolm. “Oh she is quickly becoming a daddies girl”

Malcolm could only smiled as he picked Katie up into his arms.

“Too bloody right. She has sense” Malcolm said and Katie started playing with his ears. “But I have to get to work. Nicola had an interview with the BBC this afternoon” he said and gently put Katherine back into her chair, she instantly started sniffling. “Sweetie I will be back before you know it” Malcolm said softly, stroking her cheek.

“Have fun with Nicola” Eve smiled and kissed him, straightening his tie before stroking his arms.

“I'll see you tonight” Malcolm spoke and slipping on his coat at the door he looked back behind him to see eve stood with Katie in her arms, bouncing her gently.

“Love you” Malcolm told her.

“Love you too, we both do” Eve smiled, looking to Katie before back to Malcolm as he left for work.

 


	30. The End of Days

**April 2012**

 

Hanging up his coat, Malcolm took a seat at his desk. But as soon as his back hit the chair his mobile started buzzing. His eyes scanning the number he placed the phone to his ear.

“This better be very fucking important” Malcolm stated, and paused to listen to the reply. “What do you mean he's camping out?” He questioned. “I fucking know what camping out means...out Parliament. Oh fucking hell” Malcolm shouted angrily and he ended the call, heading quickly to Nicola's office, not knocking. Instead walking in on Nicola and Helen in discussion.

“Eh, excuse me Malcolm but we are a bit busy here” Nicola spoke as she stared to Malcolm pacing the floor. He shot her one angry look but continued.

“Well you're about to get fucking busier as we have a serious fucking problem” Malcolm hissed and threw Helen a dirty look just because he could.

“What is it? Before you start getting over dramatic” Nicola watched him.

“Douglas Tikel” Malcolm told her.

“Who's Douglas Tikel?” Nicola asked which caused Malcolm to throw up his arms and groan.

“He's a nurse who ended up homeless when he refused alternative living after the key-worker housing was sold off” Helen explained to her.

“So how is that our problem. The PM can deal with him” Nicola said.

“It's everyone's problem because he has decided to pitch a tent on Parliament grounds. Plus he's a bit fucking mental” Malcolm said as he stood by the office window.

“Then I’ll just walk around him” Nicola replied and Malcolm sighed shaking his head.

“You don't just fucking walk around him-”

“Then fix the problem Malcolm, that is your job, go and do it” Malcolm turned, staring at Nicola. Really biting his tongue at how Nicola spoke to him, it drove him fucking insane that, to a degree, he had to play by her rules. Looking at Helen who was playing smug. Shaking his head he stormed out of the room. Fucking Nicola, and fucking Helen. He would get rid of them both. Perhaps this was a good chance to do so.

 

* * *

 

**1 Week Later**

 

Eve sat in the living room, on the floor as she played with Katherine, putting blocks of various shapes into a box with the right holes. The news was playing in the background as she watched Katie fumble with the star block.

“The nurse Douglas Tikel has died”

Eve shot up to look at the tv, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume. She of course knew of the issues surrounding Tikel from Malcolm, and a few days ago when he medical records were released to the press.

“Well I think your daddy will be working late tonight” Eve said as she looked back to Katie. Watching as she pushed the last block into the box. “Oh aren't you clever” Eve smiled and kissed her forehead. “Shall we go for a walk?” She smiled and picked her up into her arms.

 

30 minutes later, walking down the street, having just left the dry cleaners with Malcolm's suits, she pushed Katie in the pram, heading through the park watching the other kids playing, joggers passing her by before she stopped at a bench. Sitting down, rocking the pram as Katie dozed into a slumber. There was a slight chill in the air, but the sun was shining which made it warmer, comfortable.

As she was pulling the blanket over Katie, Eve felt movement beside her on the bench. Looking over her shoulder she froze when she saw who it was.

“'Lo Eve” The man's rough Scottish vocals spoke.

“What the hell do you want Jamie?” Eve frowned as she looked at Jamie McDonald. She hadn't seen him for quite a few years now. His hair was shorter, wisps of grey touching the brown, he had lost some weight, his face was thinner and he looked tired. You had better not be here looking for some story, or something about Tikel, you can fuck right off” Eve spat.

“Can't I just sit and have a catch up with an old friend.” Jamie stated.

“We have never been friends-”

“Not when we slept together, not when you came to me when you found out your were pregnant-”

“Shut up Jamie” Eve hissed.

“You came to me Eve, not to Malcolm. That fucking tells me something” Jamie stared at her.

“Don't Jamie, I really have no feelings for you, not do I fucking care” Eve stood up and she pushed the pram, but sighed when she heard Jamie follow. “You need to stop acting like a little lost puppy and get out of my life”

Jamie just laughed but continued to follow her through the park.

“You can't tell me Malcolm hasn't spoken to you about this” he said.

“No he hasn't, and I don't ask. I'm out of politics, at home we don't talk about that” Eve said as she glanced to Jamie.

“Come on, that's bullshit and we both know it” Jamie said as he looked to the sleeping infant. Eve just sighed.

“Even if we did, you would be the last person I would talk to. So you'll need to get your information elsewhere” Eve stopped at the gate and faced him. “Don't follow me Jamie....Rather, don't come near me again” Eve stared at Jamie before she turned around and left the park with Katherine. Heading back home, she would talk to Malcolm when she saw him.

 

* * *

 

 

**8:16pm. Norman Shaw Building**

 

Rubbing the tiredness from his face, Malcolm sat back in the chair when a knock came at the door.

“What?!” Malcolm shouted in frustration as the door opened. Sam walked through, smiling, holding a carrier bag. “What are you still doing here?” He questioned.

“I was just heading off. But this arrived for you” Sam said as she placed the bag on the desk.

“Is it Peter Mannion's tiny fucking bollocks on a platter” Malcolm grumbled. Sam just smiled.

“Unfortunately not, it's a takeaway, from Eve” Said spoke and Malcolm smiled for the first time today.

“Oh she is good” Malcolm opened the bag and took out a tray. “Fucking perfect, thanks Sam” Sam nodded. “See you tomorrow” Hearing her leave he started eating. Going back over his plan to get rid of Nicola. He had succumbed to the fact he would have to use Ben Swain in the plan.

 

* * *

 

**The Following Day**

 

Back in the living room Eve sat watching the news.

“Thank you everybody for coming here at such short notice. I will be reading a short prepared statement-”

Eve watched Nicola Murray on the screen in front of her. Christ. What the hell was Malcolm up too. When he got home last night he was strangely gleeful, she of course asked what was going on but he hadn't answered. It was only now that she figured why. Then she saw the news of the inquiry and Eve had a bad feeling something would go very fucking wrong. Picking up her mobile she text Malcolm.

_An inquiry, Malcolm...please tell me you aren't involved_

Eve sent the text, she knew Malcolm was involved but she only hoped he hadn't been the one to leak Tikel's medical record.

_Course I'm fucking involved. Everyone is royally fucked._

Eve could feel Malcolm's anger through the message. She knew all of Government revolved around leaking information.

 

* * *

 

**18 th June. The Goolding Inquiry.**

 

The first day of the inquiry, with Stewart Pearson up first. But Eve cringed when he spoke up of Malcolm.

“Fuck” Eve muttered. She was currently sat in Malcolm's office, watching the inquiry take place. And she continued to watch when Malcolm took his place, wincing when he was suddenly caught out.

Looking over to Katherine who was sat in her chair playing with her teddy, Eve stayed in the office for the rest of the day, greeting Malcolm when he finally arrived, looking tired.

“I am not letting that fucking cow make me take all the blame for this. And those wankers at DoSaC-” Malcolm angrily paced his office before he looked at Katie then to Eve. “What the fuck are you doing here? And why have you brought Katie?” He questioned.

“Because Malcolm, you needed a friendly face here” Eve stood and approached him. Malcolm stood with his back against the window, watching as Eve ran her hands over his jacket “Just don't work yourself to death with this” Eve said softly and kissed him. “See you back home.”

Malcolm sighed softly as she left with Katie, leaning over his desk he took a deep breath. Sure that Sureka was out to fuck him over. Well he had to deal with this problem.

 

* * *

 

**4 th July 2012**

 

“Coffee” Eve placed the mug down on the table.

“Thanks darlin'” Malcolm muttered as he spooned food into his mouth. The sun shone hard through the window, it was just after eight am but the temperature was rising quickly. Sitting opposite Malcolm she placed her bowl down, but leant across as she fed Katie her breakfast. “Is it your interview today?” he asked as Malcolm watched Katie dribble food down her chin.

“I moved it to next week” Eve said as she cleaned Katie's face. “Once this inquiry is over, then I can get ready for it”

“Still don't know why they have to fucking interview you, I mean come on, who has more experience” Malcolm muttered “But well it is the fucking BBC” A smile turned on his lips.

“I have actually been contacted by a private firm as the Head of Communications.” Eve said as she put another spoonful of food into Katie's mouth. “It sounds more promising to be honest” Eve said as Katie finished her food.

At home they had been trying to avoid the topic of the inquiry. But today was a big day, the final day. In honesty, they both knew the outcome for today, it was just a matter of how it played out.

Cleaning up the pots Malcolm stood. He kissed the top of Katie's head before he turned to Eve.

“You'll be watching?” he asked and Eve faced him nodding.

“I'm guessing you won't want me there?” She asked him.

“Stay here, I need some normality when I get back” Malcolm kissed her softly, hands on her waist.

“If you're sure. But Malcolm, don't fuck yourself over. Don't let that destroy you. This job is not worth your life” Eve said softly, fiddling with his tie.

“It took my life a long time ago. But I won't stop fighting" Malcolm whispered. “Wish me luck” Kissing her softly, Malcolm left the house and to his political doom.

* * *

 

 

Eve stared at the television screen. She had been in the kitchen cooking lunch when the news broke.

_Malcolm Tucker Arrested._

Staring at Malcolm's face. Her husband had been broken. Seeing her mobile vibrate across the counter she inspected the message.

_Coming home. M X_

Eve glanced through the window to the street. Groaning as she saw the cars and vans pull up. Camera's quickly taking to the street.

_Press are already here_

Eve replied and she rang the police, wanting to avoid trouble and keep the press away from the house.

 

 

It was another half an hour before the taxi pulled up outside. Eve heard all the shouting. Looking to Katie on her play mat she moved to the door, having locked it for security. Watching out the glass she saw Malcolm push through with Frasier. Opening the door Malcolm and Greg rushed inside and she closed it again. Following the duo into the living room she watched Malcolm lean on the kitchen counter and Greg place his briefcase on the table.

The silence in the room was painful, watching Malcolm, he trembled.

“So what do we do now?” Eve asked as she slowly walked to Malcolm, placing her hand on his back.

“We prepare, the police with need to come to the house. They will take anything relevant no matter how remotely for the investigation,-”

“Take, what are you talking about? Computers, files?” Eve asked Greg.

“Yes, they may even need to take your computer and search any files you have” Greg answered as Malcolm sighed, breaking away from Eve and he sat on the sofa, watching Katie play as he held her teddy in his hands. “This is going to be tough, for the entire family” Greg looked from Malcolm to Eve. “There are a few things we should all go through”

“Greg, could you just give me and Malcolm a few minutes” Eve asked him. Greg looked at her and nodded.

“Of course” Closing his briefcase he stepped out to the back door while Eve sank onto the sofa beside Malcolm. Reaching out she ran her fingers through the back of his hair. Feeling Malcolm lean back into her hand.

“We'll be okay, we can get through this, we managed everything else, we'll fight through this” Eve whispered as she watched Malcolm clutch onto the teddy. “This isn't the end, I promise you”

Malcolm reached to Eve's other hand on her lap, taking hold and squeezing her fingers.

“I'm going to need your help” His voice croaked.

“You'll always have my help” Eve said softly. Katie gurgled and reached out to Malcolm. “Even Katie's” Eve smiled and Malcolm leaned down to Katie, picking her up.

“I have my girls, what else do I need” Malcolm kissed her forehead, Katie pulling gently at his ear.

A light knock came at the door and Greg stepped back into the room.

“Come on in Greg” Eve smiled to the man and she stood up, moving into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“We just need to go through everything to be clear” Greg sat opposite Malcolm in the living room, opening his briefcase and taking out his files. As Eve put two mugs on the table she gently picked up Katie.

“I'm going to put her down for a nap” Eve explained and left the room.

Malcolm just watched Greg lay multiple pieces of paper on the table.

“Okay, so as confirmed by the arresting office, there will be a trial due to conspiracy to commit Misconduct in Public Office. You are now in the police system and they will be keeping a close eye on you. There will be a formal investigation to determine whether you have actually committed a crime”

“How long could that last?” Malcolm asked.

“Minimum of six months, but it could be years. Only by the Crown Prosecution Service will they decide if the charges should be brought forward” Greg sad “But even then, only if the evidence is sufficient for a realistic conviction and serve the public good.”

“So not a case of...here's some photo, let's charge him” Malcolm asked him again

“No, they have to know the trial will have the right outcome” Greg answered. “For now you are on an unconditional bail, you will be required to report into the station on November 21st, however that may change. But you could be charged on this date, however that is highly unlikely” Greg continued, looking to the door when Eve entered and sat back down beside Malcolm. “Like I said earlier, the police will arrive to search the home and take any computers, your office will also be searched” Greg looked to Malcolm.

“What's the likely hood Malcolm would end up in prison?” Eve reluctantly asked. It was something playing on both their minds.

“Honestly, very unlikely. Only if something much more substantial came to light would that be a possibility” Greg said. “Misconduct in Public Office is a life sentence” Eve breathed deeply and took a firm grip of Malcolm's hand. “But that won't happen, I promise you that. Any recent charges of this offence has resulted in a few months to only a couple of years. There are a few things that you can put forward however they will not greatly change the outcome”

“What is it?” Eve asked.

“Well Malcolm, if they state that you did leak the records, you can argue that you have done it as a whistle blower for the public benefit to expose the government persecuting a man with mental health issues. There is also something else but that is slightly more sensitive” Greg spoke quietly. Eve and Malcolm just watched Greg silently. Sighing he continued. “If we linked this to your depression” he looked to Malcolm who swallowed hard and Eve turned to him.

“Don't be ashamed of that” She whispered.

“But it is very important that you are completely honest with me, you can't speak to potential witnesses or conceal evidence” Greg looked closely at Malcolm who was staring at the table. He still held the teddy in his hands. “There is also the matter of Ms Cassidy” This caught Malcolm's attention and he stared at Greg.

“No, I can't have Same involved in all of this” Malcolm stated.

“I'm afraid she already is, and I advise you not to discuss anything with her as it is likely to affect her position in the trial” Greg finished.

“So say nothing, do nothing” Eve said and looked from Greg to Malcolm, looking at the defeated man.

“Bluntly yes” Greg nodded as Malcolm rubbed his face. “Look, I will come back tomorrow” Gathering his things he stood and Eve followed him to the door. “Make sure he isn't alone” he whispered.

“I'll look after him” Eve said and she closed the door once he was gone. Slowly she moved back into the living room, going back to her spot at Malcolm's side.

“What have I done...” Malcolm hushed and turned his head to Eve, his eyes red and empty.

“It will be okay sweetheart” Eve pressed her lips to his forehead, hearing a sigh escape his lips. Feeling his fingers touch her waist. Needing the warmth, the comfort, the safety. Gently pressing her lips over his face, she found his mouth and Malcolm pulled her closer to him. Eve slowly climbed onto his lap, running her fingers through his hair as he tugged her t-shirt over her head, locking her lips to his quickly again.

“I need you” Malcolm muttered between kisses.

“You have me” Eve replied, giving Malcolm the comfort he desperately needed.


	31. Everyone Falls

**14 th April 2013**

 

     As Eve opened her eyes, the room was still dark. She heard Malcolm by her side, so slowly turning onto her back, Eve looked across to him. He was wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. She got the feeling he hadn't moved since they went to bed. She knew he was nervous about today. She was petrified herself. The past nine months had been hard. Every day there had been a new story surrounding Malcolm. It had made life hard, they couldn't carry on as normal. She wanted the trial to happen quickly, over and done with.

And today was the day. In a couple of hours they would be setting off for the courtroom.

“Malcolm” Eve whispered and cleared her throat, turning on her side she faced him, gently rubbing his chest. Blinking, Malcolm turned to look at her. “Do you want some breakfast?” She asked but Malcolm didn't reply. “I'll make some and you can decide if you want it” Eve said softly and she rolled out of the bed. Putting on her dressing gown and moved to the nursery. Seeing Katie was awake and chewing on her teddy. When Katie saw Eve she reached out to her.

“Mummy” Katie held her arms out and Eve smiled, picking her up. “Hungy” Katie spoke again as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

“Then let's get some breakfast” Eve said as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Putting Katie into her chair. “What would you like?” She asked as she turned on the kettle before getting Katie's beaker, pouring some milk into it and passing it to her.

“Egg” Katie grabbed the beaker and banged it on the table.

“Eggs, okay” Eve nodded, taking eggs out and she put them on to boil.

“Daddy!” Katie shouted and Eve turned to see Malcolm greet their daughter, kissing the top of her head.

“Good morning sunshine” Malcolm said cheerily and Eve smiled.

“Would you like an egg Malcolm?” She asked, knowing this was for show so Katie didn't pick up on anything.

“Err...yes go on then” Malcolm sat at the table, looking to Katie as she drank her milk. “have I said that I don't want you there” Malcolm spoke up as he held the beaker for Katie.

“Many time, and I always answered the same way. I'm coming, Sarah is going to watch Katie, Rachel is going as well-”

“But in your condition-”

“Don't start that Malc” Eve cut in and Malcolm moved to stand in front of her.

“After what happened before, I don't want anything going wrong” Malcolm said as he placed his hand on her stomach. “Two months to go, the doctor said you have to be careful, no stress, no-”

“Shut up” Eve told him and Malcolm stopped. “If you think I will miss this trial, then you need to rethink a few things. I'm not missing this, period. I promised you I wouldn't leave you, that I would be with you every step. And I will be” Eve said as she put her hands on his shoulders, her thumb running over his bare neck. Malcolm just sighed and kissed her forehead.

“It's bad enough you fell pregnant...again, but...if I’m not around” Malcolm whispered.

“You're not going to prison, you will be back home before you know it” Eve said softly. “Now go sit down and I will finish breakfast” She patted his chest and Malcolm took a seat at the table while Eve finished the eggs.

Passing Malcolm his coffee she sat down and watched as he fed Katie her egg and soldiers.

 

 

    The morning passed by quickly, acting like any normal day. It was only when they both got ready that the worry kicked in. Dressing smartly Eve turned to Malcolm who was fiddling with his tie. As Eve stood in front of him to fix it she saw his red eyes from the lack of sleep.

“I want you to have my ring” Malcolm whispered and she watched as he pulled the wedding ring from his finger.

“Malc-”

“I want you to keep it safe, if something does happen” Malcolm whispered as he took Eve's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, it was too big but Eve would make sure nothing happened to it. Looking up to his face she nodded, biting her lip to stop any tears before kissing him.

“We need to go” Eve said softly and Malcolm nodded. Both of them heading downstairs into the living room where Sarah sat with Katie. Malcolm went straight to her, picking the little girl into his arms, talking quietly to her before kissing her cheek.

“We'll be here when you get back Mr Tucker” Sarah said as she took Katie back. Malcolm tried to smile but he couldn't, instead he just nodded and left the room.

 

The taxi journey was quiet, Malcolm clung to Eve's hand as they watched London pass them by. As they neared the courthouse they stopped so Eve could avoid the press.

“I'll see you inside” She whispered and kissed his lips before leaving Malcolm to the slaughter of camera's.

When she got inside she was greeted by Rachel, hugging her as they both waited for him to arrive.

It didn't take long, as Eve watched Malcolm enter with Greg Frasier, seeing him take a deep breath as they approached and Malcolm hugged Rachel.

“Stay strong Malc” Eve heard Rachel whisper to Malcolm in the hug. Coming away he kissed her cheek before they were called. As they all walked to the room, Malcolm took Eve's hand to stop her, facing him he took her into his arms.

“I love you” He whispered. Eve held Malcolm tightly, listening to his heart beating.

“I love you too” She mumbled.

“Mr Tucker” A woman's voice called and he reluctantly pulled away, kissing Eve again he before left. Eve fiddled with the two rings on her finger as she entered the courtroom, taking a seat beside Rachel.

 

* * *

 

**3 Hours Later**

 

     Sat with her legs tucked under herself, Eve smiled as she watched Malcolm play on the floor with Katie. The trial had gone by quickly. As Malcolm took to the stand, the judge entered and very clearly stated that there was not enough evidence for a trial and closed the case. None of them could believe it. Had that happened, was it that easy. Even now, sitting at home, it still didn't seem right, but Eve was not going to complain. It was all over, they could finally move on.

 

* * *

 

**21 st July 2013**

 

     His feet resting on the coffee table, Malcolm picked up the magazine.

“Don't expect me to be going to any theme parks” Malcolm called and heard a laugh from the kitchen.

“It needs to be a family holiday Malc, I know we didn't have a honeymoon but we will have kids to look after as well” Malcolm listened to Eve's voice. “We can have a family holiday that doesn't involve roller coasters and Disney characters.”

“I'd prefer to stay away from the states all together” he muttered to himself before scratching his cheek. Eve had commented on how much better he looked, she had even told him that she liked the beard he had been growing. Malcolm had also let his hair grow again, also to Eve's approval. Even Rachel had made a comment to how he looked younger. Not to mention having put on some weight, how could he not with Eve's cooking every night. “And in the middle of fucking no where” he continued as he flicked the pages in the travel brochure.

“Call up Richard Branson, he's got that private island.” Eve said as she appeared in the living room, picking up the dirty plates from the table. She was clearing up after dinner, hearing the movement upstairs of Rachel putting Katie to bed, having offered for them.

“Yes because I have his number on speed dial” Malcolm muttered “Besides, I'm not dealing with that prick” he answered, hearing Eve chuckle as she went back into he kitchen. “Mauritius?”

“Long flight for two kids” Eve replied.

“But the beach” he spoke as he admired the pictures. “They have two golf courses”

“You hate golf” Eve called out again.

“I know I do” Malcolm muttered, jumping suddenly when he heard the smash of a plate hitting the floor. Throwing the magazine on the sofa he ran to the kitchen. Seeing Eve doubled over holding her stomach.

“Oh god Malcolm” Eve groaned in pain. Malcolm froze, staring as Eve slowly stood straight, taking her hand from under her belly and he saw the blood.

All the colour drained from Eve's face. Running forwards just as her legs gave way and he caught her, gently easing her to the floor. She groaned in pain again as her jeans were drowned in red.

“We need an ambulance” Scrambling to his feet he got the phone, running to the hall. “Rachel!” He bellowed before rushing back to Eve, back to her side. “I need an ambulance now, my wife, she's eight months pregnant and there's blood everywhere” Malcolm tried not to panic but could only watch as Eve fell lower and lower to the ground. “Eve, stay with me” Malcolm pleaded, dropping the phone as he tried to help.

Rachel entered the kitchen but froze at the sight.

“Oh my god” She cried.

“That's not fucking helping, what the fuck do I do!” Malcolm started to panic as the blood pooled everywhere.

He continued to hold her until the medics arrived.

“Go Malc, I'll stay with the kids” Rachel pushed him into the ambulance, sitting by her side as the sirens deafened him, swaying roughly in the traffic.

“Evelyn you need to stay away” The medic shouted to Eve as he leaned over her. But Eve wasn't responding. “Dammit” Malcolm jumped when the medic slapped Eve quite hard around the face, about to shout in anger when Eve's eyes fluttered open. “You need to stay awake” He then looked to Malcolm. “Keep talking to her, ask her questioned, anything so she doesn't go to sleep.” He said and Malcolm slowly nodded. Opening and closing his mouth he was unsure of what to say, but he took a tight grip of her hand, feeling her squeese back.

“Mauritius sounds perfect” she whispered and he smiled, gazing down to her.

“Beautiful beaches, perfect blue water. You, Katie and this little one. I need nothing more” Malcolm whispered leaning close to her face. “I just need you, I don't care where we go” gently he stroked her hair, continuing to talk nonsense all the way to the hospital.

 

Jogging behind the nurses as Eve was rushed into theatre, yet again he was stopped at the doors. So once more he had to play the waiting game, finding a seat down the corridor he sat and took a few breaths. Looking at his hands, at the blood under his nails, on his trousers, covering his jumper.

 

 

Listening to the clock tick by, he didn't see the doctor walk over to him.

“Mr Tucker” Malcolm jumped and stared up at the man. Finding his feet he just listened. “We had to perform an emergency c-section, your son is fine, he is being taken care of by a nurse.” he explained and Malcolm sighed, his shoulder's easing. His boy was going to be alright. But as he continued looking at the doctor he saw something else.

“And Eve?” Malcolm asked but saw the doctors hesitation.

“We've done everything we can for her, she is bleeding too heavily, blood transfusions aren't working-”

The doctor continued speaking but it was silence to Malcolm's ears. Slowly reaching for the wall he fell back onto the chair.

“How long?” He gasped in question.

“An hour, maybe two” The doctor answered and Malcolm covered his face, feeling the world crumble beneath him.

“Does she know?” He voice cracked as he shakily stood.

“Yes, she is in the theatre if you want to go in” The doctor said and Malcolm nodded. Staring at the door. His mind screamed to run away. If he ran, maybe it wouldn't happen, he wouldn't have to watch her die, he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

Thinking himself stupid, he pushed open the door and saw Eve, sat up in bed. She looked calm, happy. It wasn't until he saw the bundle in her arms that he realised why.

“Come and say hello” Eve spoke up, her voice so soft and gentle. Walking across the room he moved to her side, kissing her temple as he looked down to the baby. He was beautiful. “I already know what to call him” Eve said as she cradled the boy in her arms. “Jack Malcolm Tucker” she whispered and Malcolm felt his heart drop.

“Malcolm...” he whispered and she looked up at him.

“I want him named after his father, to be strong, confident, courageous...and take no shit from anyone” Eve said and Malcolm laughed sadly before nodding.

“It's a good name” He stroked the boy's cheek before his hand started to tremble. “I don't want you to die” The tears suddenly fell and Eve gripped his hand tightly.

“It's okay” She whispered but Malcolm shook his head.

“No it's not, you promised you wouldn't leave again. You promised you would stay. How am I going to look after Katie and Jack, how-”

“Stop” Eve stared up at him. “There is no man I know that could do this but you. You are full of strength, you're not afraid, not of anything”

“I have always been afraid of losing you” Malcolm said as he watched her pale face but she touched her fingers to his cheek. “Don't go, don't leave me” Malcolm begged but Eve just smiled warmly. Jack was put into a cot so Malcolm lay on the bed with her, holding her tightly in his arms.

“These past few years have been good. Not politically but I got to be with you. I don't regret any of that. You gave my life meaning, purpose” Eve whispered as she pressed close to his chest.

“You made me happy” Malcolm hushed. Burying his face in her hair, trying desperately to hold himself together.

“You'll be okay Malcolm, I know you will” Eve said and she took his hand, watching as she pushed her wedding ring onto his little finger. “It's your turn to keep it safe” She told him and he nodded.

“I promise” Malcolm clenched his fist, letting his tears fall into her hair.

“Tell Katie how much I love her...don't let her forget me” Eve whispered.

“They will both get sick of me doing nothing but telling them stories about you” Malcolm said as he stroked her back.

“That's alright then” Eve mumbled, her voice weaker, gripping onto his jumper. “I love you Malcolm, I never felt I said it enough. But I love you, I always will” Malcolm bit his lip and nodded.

“I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't always act it. But I couldn't have gotten through all this without you” He whispered.

“Believe in yourself Malc, don't give up” Malcolm looked down to her and she smiled, kissing his lips. Malcolm stroked her cheek, wishing none of this was real. “Just know Malcolm, I'll be waiting for you. But not yet okay, not yet” Eve whispered and she wiped away the tear running down his cheek. Coming away she cuddled to his chest again and Malcolm wrapped his arms tightly around her. Closing his eyes, relishing every second with the woman who kept him going all these years.

Taking a deep breath he felt her grip fall loose on his shirt, fresh tears tumbling down his face.

“Eve” Malcolm whispered and pressed his lips to her hair. “I'll never forget you”

 

After some time Malcolm left the theatre and walked down the corridor, seeing Rachel running towards him.

“Malcolm!” She gasped, slowing down to stop in front of him. He just smiled sadly, eyes watery.

“She's gone” he whispered and Rachel flung her arms around his neck. Clinging onto her, Malcolm broke down into sobs, clutching his sister tightly.

“I'm here” Rachel whispered as Malcolm cried.

 

* * *

 

**The Following Day**

 

     Sitting on the edge of the bed, Malcolm clung to the sheets. Eve's death hit the news quickly, and it was everywhere he turned. His phone had been a barrage of condolence messages, but he hadn't touched it. None of them could really care, hell they were probably celebrating. Malcolm didn't want to think about that. He hadn't slept, he couldn't function. If it wasn't for Rachel, he would have probably topped himself.

He was struggling so much. The house still smelt of her. Her mug still sat half full on the table, her clothes still drying in the laundry room.

“Malcolm, I’ve put Jack to bed” Rachel's voice came from the door. Malcolm nodded slowly.

“Thanks” he whispered, sensing her hover but she left him be.

Slowly he looked at the dresser, to all the photo's and he stopped. Staring at her. So full of life, happiness and joy. She had such potential, so many dreams, so much more to give. But they were taken away.

Too soon.

Far too fucking soon.

 


	32. Epilogue

**December 3 rd 2013**

 

    Standing at the gates of the nursery he looked to Jack in the car. Malcolm had been bringing Katie to play school twice a week for the past three months. He wanted Katie to get a good start, and even though she was only two and a half, she had such confidence and happiness.

Checking his watch again Malcolm leaned back on the car.

“Malcolm?” The voice hurt his ears but he turned to the woman. Nicola fucking Murray. How had this woman not committed suicide yet. “It's been a while Malcolm, you look erm...” Nicola paused as she eyed him. Standing in a dark navy jumper, jeans and a brown jacket, Thick scarf around his neck. His hair longer than normal and scruffy, having kept the beard but it had grown a little wild. His eyes were sunken and had lost weight on his already skeleton body. “Good...” Nicola finally finished. “How are you? I'm sorry about Eve...i wanted to attend the funeral.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Malcolm barked. The woman hadn't changed. Still wearing fucking awful dresses. He knew Nicola had stayed as a backbench MP, no doubt fighting to get a cabinet position. Only the fucking crazies would vote for her, and even then you'd have to lump hammer them and drag them to the fucking polls. Looking back at his watch he opened the car door, picking Jack up into his arms so he could go inside and collect Katie.

“Wow, if this...Jack, he has grown” Nicola ignored the question. Malcolm threw her a look, he really had no desire to be around this woman.

“It's what normal human beings do” Malcolm stated dryly. “I would say it's a pleasure, but it never is” He said before he carried Jack into the school.

 

* * *

 

**September 3 rd 2021**

 

   “Katie!” Malcolm shouted up the stairs. “Hurry up for fucks sake” He said as he walked back down the hall into the kitchen, looking to Jack eating his breakfast. “The one morning, the one fucking morning” Malcolm hissed as he put the files into his briefcase, snapping it shut.

“This is just the start dad” Jack told him.

“Hmm...that's what I’m dreading” Malcolm said as he picked up his mobile from the table top.

“Dad I told you I would take the bus” Katie said as she entered the kitchen.

“And I told you I would drop you off after I dropped Jack off before I go to work” Malcolm told her as she watched her.

“God you are so frustrating!” Katie scowled and shoved her lunch into her school back.

“You're welcome” Malcolm muttered finishing his coffee. For the past six years Malcolm had been working at a PR firm as the Head of Strategic Communications. He started off part time when the kids were young, but now they were both at school, he took on a full time role. “Alright, pinky and fucking perky, in the car” Malcolm called and watched them grab their bags and leave the house to the car.

 

* * *

 

**November 18 th 2026**

 

     The blood wouldn't stop. It was everywhere, she was drowning. He kept shouting for her. Trying to reach her hand but she wouldn't take it. Why wouldn't she take it. He was trying to save her.

“Eve!” Malcolm shouted and sat up in the bed. Breathing heavily he looked around. Still lying in bed at home. Another nightmare. Falling back onto the pillow he rubbed his eyes furiously.

“Dad” A soft voice stopped him and he looked to the door, seeing Katie hovering.

“Hey, you should be in bed” Malcolm croaked.

“I heard you shouting, another nightmare?” She asked as she walked into the room. Sighing he sat up against the headboard, watching as she perched on the empty space on the bed.

“Same as always” He muttered.

“About mum?” She asked and Malcolm nodded. “I wish you talked about her more. You never want to talk about her” Katie said sadly. “I don't really remember her and Jack has no idea.” She said and Malcolm sighed, fiddling with the duvet.

“Fourteen years and not a day goes by that I don't miss your mum” Malcolm whispered and noticed Jack stood by the door. “Don't linger over there Jack” He called and Jack slowly moved inside, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I promised your mother I would always tell you stories about her, never let you forget her” Pressing his hands into his eyes Malcolm groaned.

“We haven't forgotten her, we could never do that. Why would we have so many pictures otherwise” Jack said as he watched his father.

“I promised her” Malcolm chocked before taking a deep breath. He felt someone squeese his arm. Dropping his hands he saw Katie comforting him. Smiling softly he nodded, glancing at the time he turned back to his kids. “Hope you're ready for a long night” He said and both Katie and Jack smiled warmly. “Guess we should start in Glasgow 1992” He laughed warmly, remembering with fondness.

 

* * *

 

**June 28 th 2034\. Paisley Abbey**

 

Standing by the window Malcolm watched a bird bouncing between branches in the tree. A beautiful sunny day. Summer showing the world all it's colours.

Slowly turning the ring on his finger he saw the door open.

“Wow” Malcolm whispered as he looked to the woman in front of him. “You look...beautiful Kate” He said as he approached his daughter.

“Thank you dad” Kate smiled and she hugged him.

“I know this is your day and everything, I know you and Alec picked your rings but” Malcolm paused and looked to the ring on his little finger, slowly pulling it off. “I want you to have this, your mum would have wanted you to have it” Kate looked to the ring and Malcolm heard her gasp.

“Oh dad, mum's wedding ring...”

“You look just like her.” Malcolm admired warmly. “I know Alec is a good man, he will treat you well, anything as long as you are happy” He whispered as Kate held the ring tightly.

“You're going to make me cry dad” Kate whispered as she looked to the ring, turning back to Malcolm. “Ready to walk me down the aisle?”

Malcolm smiled and held out his arm, linking it with Kate's.

Kate had been with Alec for five years. He thought she was too young to marry but he was a good man. Scottish, which he sure approved of. They had met in University and been mad for each other since.

Walking his daughter down the aisle, Malcolm looked to the man he knew would look after his little girl. Or so help it he would break his legs.

 

* * *

 

**May 8 th 2046**

 

“So is Jack coming tonight?” Kate's voice called from the kitchen before she appeared in the doorway.

“He told me he would be” Malcolm spoke quietly. “But no doubt he will be late.”

“Of course, He did have to follow you after all” Kate muttered which made Malcolm chuckle. He was proud of his son. He fought hard to his position. Just like Malcolm he worked his way into the press office at Number 10. Making a loud name for himself.

“He'll be here when he's here” Malcolm said before he watched a little girl run up to his leg as he sat on the sofa.

“Grand-dad!” The girl shouted.

“What can I do for you Evelyn?” Malcolm smiled to the fair haired child, picking her up into his arms.

“Mummy said I had to say goodnight, she said I have to go to bed but I don't think I should” Evelyn stated and he smirked.

“And why's that?” He asked.

“Cos it's my birthday!” She answered loudly.

“Oh it's your birthday? No it isn't” Malcolm frowned shaking his head. Evelyn was much wiser beyond her years.

“Don't be silly grand-dad...” She playfully hit his chest.

“Well how old can you be, nine...ten?” Malcolm wondered before she laughed.

“Nooo silly, I’m six” Evelyn held her hands out showing him six fingers.

“No you can't be six” Malcolm shook his head. “You look so much older” he said and Evelyn giggled, hugging Malcolm. “Happy birthday darlin” He kissed the top of her head.

“Night grand-dad” Evelyn said softly as she climbed off of Malcolm's lap.

“Goodnight sweetheart” Malcolm smiled as he watched her leave for bed. Turning he looked to the photo's on the wall of his family. When Kate named her daughter after Eve, it broke his heart, but he felt so proud at the same time. She was such a smart young girl, so bright and full of confidence. And Kate, god she was so much like her mother. She had become a primary school teacher. Although Malcolm said she could teach at a much higher lever, Kate loved her job, so who was he to deny her that.

With a groan Malcolm pushed himself to his feet, that was a lot harder than it used to be. As he approached the photo's Malcolm caught his reflection in the mirror.

The years had certainly gone by. Long gone was the dark wolf that prowled the Downing Street corridors. Instead, now, his aches and pains were his constant companions, long since forgotten what it felt like to have joints that moved freely without pain. His memories haunting him. It was everyone's aim to have a long life, but what good is that if you love your love so early.

Gazing at the map of wrinkles on his old face, thinking perhaps they told of his journey. His hair thin, skin sunken under the darkness of his eyes. As he ran his fingers through the thin almost white hair Malcolm paused, looking at the liver spots on the backs of his hands.

Sighing he turned sharply, seeing Jack by the door watching him. It was as if he was looking at a young version of himself. Although Jack had always been more stockier then his skeleton form.

“Jack, you flatter me with your presence” Malcolm spoke flatly to him.

“Sorry dad, you know how the job gets” Jack replied.

“Yes” Malcolm nodded, gesturing with his hands. “Yes I do Jack, sit down, I need to talk to you” Waving to the sofa Jack hesitantly took a seat.

“Everything okay?” he asked and Malcolm sat back on his chair.

“Oh fine” Malcolm winced before looking to his son. “I just want to advise you” he said softly. “I learnt many things from being in the position you are in nor, and I want you to learn from my mistakes” Hearing Jack sigh he ignored it and carried on. “It was by your age I met your mother. And I made the biggest mistake of leaving her because I had work to do. It was years before I saw her again and still I let my job stop myself from being with her, from being happy.” Malcolm watched the floor as he spoke. “My job destroyed me, it took my life and pissed it down the toilet. I do not want that to happen to you. Don't let it take you and rip you to shreds. Take you limb from fucking limb” He hissed before taking a breath. “Don't let it stop you having a life, don't drown in politics. Be fucking happy. Have a life, have what I didn't” Jack stood and walked to Malcolm, crouching by his chair.

“Dad, I promise you, I won't let this job take everything I love” Jack whispered and he stood up, squeesing Malcolm's shoulder. As he was about to leave Malcolm called him back.

“Jack” Glancing over his shoulder, seeing Jack stop. “You're a good lad, I'm proud of you. And I love you” Malcolm spoke and Jack laughed.

“You've become a soppy cunt in your old age” Jack smiled to him. “But, thanks dad, I love you too” Malcolm nodded slowly and Jack left, going up the stairs no doubt to visit in on Evelyn.

Chuckling to himself Malcolm slowly walked to his cabinet, pouring out whiskey into a tumbler.

“You know you aren't allowed to drink” Malcolm turned to be faced by Kate.

“After forty two years I'm sure a drop won't harm me” Malcolm sank back into his chair.

“How could it harm someone so stubborn” Kate said with annoyance. “I'm going to bed. You aren't going to fall asleep in that chair are you? Or do I have to drag you into your bed” Malcolm smiled, taking her hand he kissed it.

“I promise I will be up soon” he looked up to her and she nodded, smiling.

“Alright, well goodnight dad. Love you” Kate kissed the top of Malcolm's head.

“Love you too Katie” Malcolm said.

“No one's called me Katie since I was little”

“You'll always be my little girl” Malcolm told her and left her leave. He had good kids, he knew they would be okay.

 

     Resting the tumbler on the chair arm. He pulled out of his breast pocket of his shirt a rather old crumpled photograph. Looking to her smile, the life in her eyes. Closing his own eyes the memories came flooding back. Her smile as she looked at him, the laughter that was sweet music to his ears. The spirit and fire in her body. That could never be forgotten. Taking a deep breath, Malcolm suddenly groaned. Sharp pain raging through his chest.

“Argh...”Malcolm moaned, opening his eyes but he froze. The pain quickly leaving him, warmth falling over his body. His eyes fell to his chest, seeing a hand pressing on his heart.

Slowly rising his eyes he saw her.

“Eve” Malcolm whispered and she smiled to him.

“Hello Malcolm” Eve's gently words rose.

“Is this real?” Malcolm asked but she held out her hand for him. Watching closely he took it, feeling the softness of her skin, her fingers wrapping around his hand. Finding his feet with ease Malcolm moved in front of her. “How could you still love an old man like me?”

Eve smiled to him, stroking his cheek.

“You will never be old to me” She whispered and he saw his reflection. His thick brown hair, his face fuller and free of wrinkles. Just how he looked when they met. “When I knew I was in love with you” Eve said and Malcolm looked over his shoulder. He should have been freaked out when he saw himself sat in the armchair, whiskey in one hand, the photo in the other, his head lolled to the side. But he wasn't. As turning back to face Eve he smiled.

The first real smile in so many years.

“Malcolm Tucker. My interesting man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank those who have stayed with this story.   
> I know it has not been to everyone's taste. Many people have disliked certain characters but this was what i created.   
> I know that my writing is not particularly...good but thank you to those who left comments of admiration.  
> There are future works being planned, with pre-existing characters. One of whom i have not seen any stories written about yet so who knows, that may just happen.
> 
> Thanks all for reading my nonsense.


End file.
